Hello and Goodbye
by CatGirlFireflare
Summary: When a girl finds an injured mutant in the backyard, she didn't expect to be almost killed for helping him. She also didn't expect so much to happen from one act of kindness. As she learns and bonds with her newfound friends, she finds there's more danger than she first thought. But now, when it all comes down to one decision...can she give up everything for them?
1. well this is strange

**FF: HEY Y'ALL! I'm not dead! 8D okay, I know a bunch of you are going to kill me for not writing more on my other chapters but I've been sitting on this particular story for a while and I have to put it out here. **

**FF: Now before you start reading, remember this: I started this a while ago. My writing will (hopefully) get better as the story goes on. But please be nice with any criticism you have to offer, I'll try to be as respectful to my reviewers as possible in thanks. Who am I kidding, I'll be nice anyway. XP **

**FF: Moving on, please review to tell me what you think. i'll update every week if I can since I've already typed a bunch of chapters. Enjoy. :)**

The sun gleamed proudly past a few clouds that dared to try and block its beaming rays. Its light warmed the grass, flowers, and trees that swayed with the rhythm of the wind.

Chocolate eyes stared longingly out at the sunny day as the girl strained to feel that same warmth through the glass window that barred her from freedom. A cool breeze seeped in from under the tiny crack of the slightly opened window and gently blew her brown hair to float like feathers in the air, causing her lean body to relax from its tense position.

A smile played across her lips as she half raised a hand, intending to stroke the glass before thinking better of it.

She sighed and then turned back to the chalkboard where the teacher was writing a mathematical problem on the board.

Though she wanted to be outside and resting in the warm air, she was denied such bliss to be stuck in school solving mathematical equations.

The problem was fairly easy to solve. She scanned the equation and quickly deduced the answer.

Turning her head to glance sideways at the outside once more, she almost gave into the temptation of letting the window's beautiful sights steal her into a world of fantasy again.

"Liza!"

The girl's head snapped up and looked at the teacher for a moment, eyes flickering in alarm and she released a soundless noise of surprise.

"May you please tell me the answer?" The teacher asked, watching the girl cheerfully and pointing to a problem.

The class turned to stare at the girl and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and anxiety. The teacher seemed oblivious to the almost accusing stares burning into the student.

"19?" She asked more than said. As you have probably guessed, confidence was an issue. Then again, when isn't it?

"Correct! Well done!" The teacher perkily complemented her and turned to write on the board more problems to be solved.

Liza looked down at her textbook, trying to ignore the drilling stares of some of the kids. She hated attention, unless it was from her close friends. Then again, what friends did she have? She just moved to New York eight months ago and she hated it there. Then again, it was her own fault.

She rarely talked to people; what things could they say that would gain her interest? From what she heard of their conversations, they were only interested in things that were completely useless and idiotic.

It didn't help that Liza also was extremely shy and defensive at times. _Not exactly the best friend-making combo_, Liza hid a grimace as that thought flowed through her mind.

Shaking off her annoying thoughts, she focused on her work for the rest of the period. It was the last class of the day, a great relief for her. It just seemed as if school should be obliterated forever, that would be a wonderful surprise! But it wasn't meant to be sadly, or at least, it wasn't happening anytime soon.

When the bell rang, she perked noticeably, eyes gleaming in happiness. Swiftly, she ducked down and grabbed her backpack, already having put her things together.

Subtly smiling, she darted out of the school and marched off in the direction of her parent's car where it was waiting every day without fail. It was a van with a nice silver color decorating it with her mom inside.

Her mom always took her home, got dinner, and then most likely had a work problem and had to stay out all night. It was practically routine and almost depressing to Liza.

"Hi sweetie." Her mom, black straight hair falling around her shoulders, greeted warmly, opening the door for her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Liza said gratefully, slipping inside and squirming around to shut the door. She sank back against the seat and let out a breath, her backpack slipping onto the floor.

She looked outside at the darkening sky. The smog of New York simply made everything darker faster, able to turn the bright cheery sunlight earlier into a pale grayish smoke.

The thought saddened her, and her sharp eyes looked at the sky, determined to try and find some kind of light to cheer her. Instead, a flurry of blurred shapes zipped over the rooftops so fast she wasn't sure she had seen anything at all.

Her head tipped to the side and she shrugged, yet she didn't disregard what she had seen. Life experiences said never assume things that you weren't sure of. You might regret it later.

The ride to her home was quick, five minutes at most.

As they stepped out of the van, Liza's eyes appraised her house again. It was a place that reassured her, no matter what turmoil went on outside it...or inside it for that matter.

Her house was two levels and painted a pleasing soft red color. Pale red shutters folded out prettily. A flower garden bloomed lushly in front of the house, adding a wonderful variety of color with blossoms of violet, yellow, orange, blue, white, pink, and red.

Quickly thanking her mother, Liza bolted to the front door and slipped inside. She liked the outside but considering the danger of crime levels she had heard about, she was denied the freedom of outside that she had when in the calm countryside.

Besides, she had things to do, mainly drawing that she couldn't wait to accomplish. Important things. Homework was second on that list.

She dropped her backpack off on a chair in the kitchen, and continued her crazy sprint up the stairs. She scurried into her room and shut the door, leaped onto her cushy bed and snatched her sketchbook which she had hidden under her bed. Original right?

Excitedly she began scribbling and sketching different ideas for characters for transformers. She was a big fan, (**A/N: *raises hand* also guilty**,) and needed to get the ideas down before she forgot them. She doodled happily and completely immersed herself with the drawing.

Ideas recorded, she flipped through the pages and glanced at the drawings done inside. Some were of pretty things, a lot were of animals, and the papers stuffed into the back were filled with darkness and frightening things, the things that haunted her nightmares.

Drawing helped rid them of her mind, yet her heart still weighed heavy thinking about the subject of such scary dreams.

This happened an awful lot. Despite the fact that some were more of emotional trauma, drawing was fun to do and quite relaxing. Only problem was when something didn't come out right, or when she took WAY too much time with it. Like at that moment.

When Liza glanced up towards the clock, she realized she had spent an hour already on drawing: it was 5:00 PM.

She had been drawing for two hours straight.

Yelping in shock, she sprang up and quickly stashed her sketchbook under her bed before running down the stairs, hoping to see her mother.

"Mom?!" She yelled. No response. She didn't bother calling for her dad; he was at a business trip. He'd be back in a month. He hated being away, so it was painful all around.

Looking about the kitchen she noticed a note in her mother's handwriting: _Off to get dinner and drop off something for work, please do the laundry for me, thank you! I love you!  
-Mom_

Liza huffed slightly, but went to the hamper and did as she was told. It was a normal thing: Mom leaves, chores left for her, she does them, some thanks, repeat. It got tiring but what could she do about it? No use complaining, though she did plenty in her thoughts. Not that she'd ever tell her mother that or about any other things...no...never again.

As the clothes were promptly plopped into the washing machine, the machine turning on as she closed the lid, a series of grunts, growls, and shouts erupted from the outside in her backyard. (**The backyard is very small and the neighbors have backyards too. I am too lazy to explain. Just imagine.**)

She jumped in surprise, and nearly whimpered in fear at the sight of multiple shapes seeming to be viciously fighting in the shadows, reflective objects clashing with flecks and sparks of lights that illuminated silhouettes.

She scrambled backwards, attempting to hide in the few shadows of the small hallway of the room that led upstairs to the kitchen. Her eyes were wide as her mind worked feverishly to try and decipher what course of action to take.

_OH. MY. WORD._ A fight was right behind her house. A fight with WEAPONS. Weapons made and probably being used to try and KILL. This was more than enough to make her want to scream, but she kept her mouth shut.

Quivering, she waited for ten minutes for the sounds to stop, though it felt more like an hour or three. In between that time though, there were screams, growls, clangs, thuds, and a roar of pain. Or anger. Maybe both.

Then, silence. Possibly some heavy footfalls going away and dragging sounds.

She waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing, except...was that...?

Against her better judgment, Liza crept towards the door at the edge of the room, and slowly opened it a crack, heart beating relentlessly against her chest.

The darkness was difficult to see through, but she made out a shape on the ground, which was groaning slightly.

A surge of worry swept through her and, arming herself with a broom, Liza tiptoed outside. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, eyes growing wide with horror and near-panic.

Blood stained the ground, slowly forming a puddle and soaking into the ground with a dripping noise of the scarlet liquid.

Moving faster now, Liza continued to move towards the shape, too distorted to be human...right? In no way was she prepared for the sight that met her eyes once they adjusted to the dark, forcing her to gasp.

A dark green, human-like turtle was sprawled out on the ground. A red mask was tied around its head, covering its eyes, the tails of the mask spread out wildly.

Its breathing was ragged, its chest moving up and down unevenly. A gash ran across the top of its plastron and onto its heavily muscled right arm, blood oozing out of the slash mark. Another cut decorated the creature's side, shallow, but bleeding dangerously quick. Bruises covered its arms and legs with minor scrapes.

Liza gasped at the creature's weakened appearance. Pity and concern washed over her. She reached out to touch the ravaged flesh and catalogue the damage done, but stopped herself before her fingers could make contact with its skin.

What if those other things come back? Something else had to have been there to injure this being so severely. They could hurt her. But here was an unconscious living being obviously in pain!

The question remained. Should she protect herself, or help the creature?

No contest. Creature wins hands down. She had a soft spot for animals...and mutants as it seemed.

Arms straining, Liza managed to lift the front end of the being and dragged it towards her home, praying she would be able to help.

The door was tricky to get through, whilst attempting to drag the poor thing through she accidentally hit its head on the frame, earning an almost irritated moan of pain.

"Sorry." She muttered as she strained to pull it inside, its body flopping limply and shell banging on the floor.

Continuing her strange little trek, she persisted to drag it until she had placed (AKA dumped) the being onto an old white couch in her living room. Exhausted she flopped tiredly onto the ground.

The turtle groaned again and for a moment, sharp amber eyes clashed against soft chocolatey hazel. It blinked before falling back into unconsciousness, growling something undistinguishable.

Liza was still motionless but filled with excitement and slight panic. Forcing herself to calm, though, she managed to relax her tense frame.

She let out a _woosh_ of air, and pushed herself to go up the stairs to get some bandages and disinfectant. Somehow carrying the surplus of supplies down to the injured turtle, Liza started the task of treating the injuries as best she could...with some help from the internet.

* * *

_3 hours later..._

Raph stirred and growled as pain lanced through his side and chest. He cautiously touched the injured area, expecting blood to slick his fingers, only to find it bandaged in sterile white cloth.

He blinked in surprise and looked around him.

This was not the backyard that he had fought the Purple Dragons in. He was not lying in the grass waiting to bleed out or for his brothers to find him. Worst of all, he wasn't _outside_ at all!

He was in a house. A nice house by the look of it: nice yellow wallpaper, a couch, some chairs, some loungers and a few lamps here and there with a teensy table and a TV on the wall to his right.

To his infinite displeasure and shock, a girl looking about 13 or 14 was sitting calmly on the floor across from him folding laundry without a care in the world.

He blinked, trying to comprehend the absurdity of the situation.

The girl looked up, gentle brown eyes softening considerably when her gaze landed on him. "Hello. Enjoy your rest?" Her voice was meek and tender, yet an undercurrent of uncertainty flew through it - hardly detectable.

Long, slightly wavy brown hair cascaded down her shoulders to stop at the small of her back. Her black sweatshirt and faded jeans whispered and crinkled as she stretched to grab another shirt from a basket of clothes Raph had just noticed. (He's still waking up, what do ya want?)

His mind still trying to understand the fact that the girl was _not_ freaking out and that he had somehow ended up in her _house_ he uttered intelligibly, "What?"

The girl visibly had to restrain her giggles, one hand rushing to cover her mouth while her eyes shined with amusement. "I'm sorry," she apologized gently. "You're still taking everything in, aren't you? I was wondering if you'd slept well, your wounds are still pretty bad and I'm no doctor."

Glancing down at her for a moment, he turned and scrutinized the neatly arranged bandages on his chest and arm, as well as some ice packs that had fallen off of the worst of his bruises.

"I thought the ice packs would numb the pain. Don't know if that was right or not, so sorry I couldn't do better." She shrugged sympathetically and managed a tiny smile before turning her attention back to the laundry, face flushing out of what seemed as pure shyness.

Raph was still confused but had sorted out his thought processes enough to answer. "Um, thanks. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Came the calm, quiet, dignified reply.

"..."

"..."

"You realize there's an injured, talking, bipedal mutant turtle in your home right?"

"Yep." She ended the word with a 'pop' noise.

"And you're doing laundry?"

"Uh-huh."

"...Laundry?"

"Yeah why?" She looked up, confused. "Should I be doing something else?" She offered, setting a pile of finished clothes into the right section of her columns of fabric.

"Usually people freak out or scream or something." He stared skeptically at her, his instincts screaming to get back to the lair. Or better yet, knock the girl out so she'd think it was a dream.

"Oh." She considered it. "I already did that." She said with a dismissive flick of her hand. "When you were on the couch and freshly bandaged I went upstairs to my room and thought about what just happened. I screamed into a pillow, hyperventilated for a moment, calmed down, stared at you for a bit, and then started folding the laundry."

"..." She stared at him? (Raph's face= U_0)

"Oh I freaked you out didn't I? I'm sorry, you're simply so...so..."

_Here it comes, _Raph thought, waiting for "freakish" or "strange" or "different."

"...intriguing!"

_Say what?_

Raph stared at her. "Excuse me?" He let out in surprise. That was a new one. And in such cheerful tones too!

"What? You're a talking, walking, bipedal mutant turtle, for goodness' sake! Why wouldn't I be intrigued!? And you've got cool weapons to boot! What are they called again? Sai, is it? Japanese right?" She held up his sai. HIS sai.

"HEY! Gimme those!" He attempted to get his weapons before the pain and exhaustion made him sink back into the comfy couch, groaning as his injuries voiced their discomfort.

"And what a wonderful personality as well." She remarked sarcastically, her eyes turning slightly orang-ish as the angle of light hit her eyes differently as she tilted her head down. "SO very warm and comforting. Here ya go, I wasn't going to keep them from you. I shouldn't handle them. I could hurt someone by accident." The girl handed his weapons to him, which he eagerly grabbed and tucked happily into his belt.

"Thanks." Silence fell upon them. The awkwardness was touchable there was so much.

The girl made no move to break it and it was then, when observing her, raph noticed that her cheeks were flushed and she was acting quite...submissive?

Her posture was low and tense, no eye contact and she refused to even so much as glance at him. Strange. Shaking his head he attempted to ease himself up, it worked!

He could stand! For one second.

Then he had to grab onto the arm of the couch for support since his systems still needed rest and to heal.

The girl dashed over to him the moment she sensed him falter, (how else could she have known when not looking at him?) and pressed tenderly against him, sympathetically offering herself as a foundation.

Her face was almost at a red color as she gritted her teeth and muttered something under her breath.

"I don't offer physical contact often. Take it while you've got the chance." She growled half to herself, refusing to look at his face out of embarrassment and awkwardness.

Oh. She was serious about helping him move around.

"Come on," She grunted as she helped him to his feet. "Best to take you upstairs." She turned them towards the carpeted stairs to the left.

"Why? What's up there?" Raph growled, attempting to hide his pain with anger.

"My room." She replied simply.

Raph stilled for a moment. Her...room? (**hey, who said propriety is dead?)**

"It's not THAT messy! I cleaned it yesterday!" She protested, offended by what she presumed to be the problem. "Now come on! MOVE! I can't have my mom seeing you! She'd freak!"

Oh. That's why. He wasn't sure what scared him about going into her room but he pushed the matter to the back of his mind and continued forward.

When they got to the stairs, the girl sank to her knees, bringing Raph down with her. "What're you doing? I thought we were going up." He grunted in surprise.

"We are!" She exclaimed. "Like this!" With that, she slipped out from under his arm and scampered up the stairs on all fours, pausing at the top. "You coming? Or do you still want/need my help?" She asked thoughtfully and respectfully, disposition meek and quiet again.

Shaking his head, Raph slowly crawled up next to her. He had to admit; dispersing his weight to all four limbs did allow him to move faster than on only two and dulled some of the pain.

Insisting that they crawl to her room and somehow managing to persuade Raph into agreement, both of them skittered to her door, nudged it open, and scooted inside, shutting the door on their way in.

"You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep at the foot of it. You can have my pillow if ya want." The girl offered kindly before curling up on her bed near the edge of it.

Somehow dragging himself on top of the soft mattress, Raph relaxed into the softness and was almost asleep when the whisper roused him.

"I almost forgot! I'm Liza."

"I'm Raphael. Just call me Raph."

"Night Raph."

"Night Liza."


	2. Not goodbye, but only farewell

**FF: I'm feeling nice/generous so here's another chapter for you! Two in one day, you guys don't know how lucky you are. Moving on, Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! I'm anxious 3:**

Raph groaned and opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light. He blinked, forgetting where he was and why he was there for a moment before remembering that...what was it? Liza? Yeah, Liza. That Liza had brought him to her room.

It was a nice room. Blue carpeting with one bed shoved against the wall, many stuffed animals crowding the end of the bed. Paper snowflakes hung from her ceiling along with a model dragon she had apparently built, (with her dad's help.) Glow in the dark stars covered her ceiling and some even went on her bookcase in the corner. It was filled with books; literally. Books were stacked on top of books on four- no, FIVE different levels. Some books were even three inches thick!

_Oh. MY. GOODNESS. It's another Don! _Raph thought, staring at the huge collection of books.

A dresser in the center of the wall next to the door covered in knick-knacks, and a lamp with a table beside her bed completed the green wallpapered room.

Looking around, he noticed that he had basically flopped all over the bed, each limb in one corner of the bed. Pulling himself to sit up, Raph wondered where Liza had gone since she wasn't in the room. His mind instantly began making the worst case scenario seem the most possible.

_Probably ratted me out to the cops! I'll become the next test subject! Never should've trusted her!_ He thought venomously as he stumbled down the stairs to see her munching cereal at her breakfast table.

She looked up and twitched in surprise. "Morning." She said softly, her cheeks almost automatically flushing as she dipped her head in greeting.

"Uh...mornin'." He responded, slightly stunned that no government agents were swarming everywhere.

Awkward silence ensued.

"Um, do you wanna-"

"Should you-"

Both started at once and both shut their mouths with an audible CLACK in surprise. They debated whether to talk first or second.

"Uh, you go first." Raph offered awkwardly, one hand rubbing the back of his head.

"No, you first. It's okay." Liza was quick to insist he go first, her soft brown eyes flicking to meet his amber eyes for a moment before swiftly flying away.

"...okay. I was wonderin' if you had school or sumthin'. You look around 13 or 14 an'-" He paused noticing her shoulders hunch forward. "What?"

"I'm actually 17." She murmured quietly, giggles escaping her at his surprised look. "Honest- I don't lie. I look much younger than I really am, though I'm growing fast." She explained, shrugging.

"Oh, uh, sorry." He nearly face-palmed. He really didn't know anything about this girl correctly. Could he say anything right?

"Anyway, in answer to your question, yes I do have school. It's summer break in about a month or two, so I won't have too much homework." She smiled dreamily. "A few more weeks and then blissful freedom!" She sighed, then seemed to remember Raph standing there. "Oh my goodness! I'm so rude, would you like something to eat? You must be starving!"

Liza quickly leaped up and tentatively grabbed Raph's arm and ever so gently pulled him over to the table. "Can I get you anything? Toast? The cereal's already out. Um...milk? Water?" She tried to think of some more choices, tongue sticking out slightly as she thought.

Raphael almost laughed out loud. He thought this sweet timid girl would turn him in? Ridiculous! She was practically begging him to want something so she could be his personal waitress!

"I'm good with some milk an' cereal thanks." Raph said calmly, with a trace of amusement.

"Okay! I'll go get you a glass and the milk." She practically disappeared, then popped up right next to him holding the items raph requested. "Here ya go." She said breathlessly, slipping into the seat once she had placed the objects on the table.

As he made himself breakfast with his non-injured arm, Raph looked back at Liza. "I think ya had sumthin' ta say ta me before this?" He asked, looking at her pointedly.

"I di-? I did! Yes!" A flush colored her cheeks in embarrassment. "Sorry. I...I wanted to know when you were going to leave, or if you should." Her flush darkened. "So...so I could say goodbye." She didn't dare look at Raph for fear he would be glaring at her for lack of tact.

She heard him chuckle, much to her pleasure, and say, "I ain't goin' nowhere for at least another day. Stupid 'Dragons...got a lucky hit..." He continued to mutter angrily about...purple dragons? What?

"Um...sorry to interrupt your rant fest, but what is a 'purple dragon?' I moved here about 8 months ago and no one really talks to me." She looked seriously at Raph.

He glanced up. "You're alone a lot, aren't ya?" He said, completely ignoring her question.

She looked up defensively, her soft warm auburn eyes instantly shutting down into a guarded look. "Why?"

Raph shrugged, trying to ignore the piercing stare she was currently giving him. "Just makin' conversation. The Purple Dragons are a group of gangsters that cause trouble all over da place. They're honestly a pain." He groaned.

"Oh, so you're one of the ones who protect the city?" Her eyes switched back to being tender and compassionate.

THAT woke Raph up entirely, him having been partly asleep. "How'd you-?!"

"Newspaper. The people were dying for good stories. Apparently, 'defenders of the city' makes a good front page. Doesn't say much about appearances; you should be grateful." Liza shrugged good naturedly. "It's only a small article too, not much publicity."

Just then, a thought occurred to Raph. "Where's ya parents?"

Liza sighed softly. "My mom had to stay at a friend's house for work and my dad's on a business trip." Her voice lowered to a whisper that only herself was meant to hear.

"I miss him so much."

Raph resisted the urge to gently pat the girl on the head- she looked like a kicked puppy. It must be hard being alone a lot.

Suddenly Liza lifted her head up, eyes shining with hope. "But Dad'll be back in a month so I shouldn't complain! And Mom always comes home for me!" She stood up with a determined look. "I know you have friends that can help you. Is that right?"

When he nodded, bewildered at her random outburst, she grinned. "Then tell me where to find them! You've got to have a healer somewhere, I mean it's not like you could just waltz into a doctor's office and they'll give you treatments no questions asked!" She crossed her arms.

"Uh, yeah we've got a 'healer'" -air quotes- "as you put it, but I ain't tellin' ya where my family is. No way EVER." Raph growled protectively. He didn't want her to even THINK about his family. He'll just leave, she'll forget about him, the end.

Too bad she didn't think this way.

She frowned, a strange sight on this usually quietly smiling girl. "NO." She said in a tone that reminded Raph of Leo's tone when raph was out too late and was about to get scolded. "You NEED medical attention and I can't take just sitting here while your wounds could be infected. Don't you have SOME way of contacting them? Huh?"

Oh. He forgot about that.

He grimaced and nodded. "I can't believe I didn't think of that!" He growled to himself, irritated.

The girl's face brightened. "So you do?" She grinned when Raph nodded. "Fabutastic!" She whooped, jumping up once. She noticed him giving her a strange look.

"What?" She blushed as he kept staring at her.

"'Fabutastic?'" He asked incredulously.

"Fabulous and fantastic."

"..."

"I found it on the internet."

"THAT part makes sense."

Liza grinned at his response, but her expression changed to a curious one when Raph pulled out his shellcell. As he dialed the number for his brothers he noticed Liza leaning closer to him.

"Yes?" He asked, amused about how she yelped in surprise and twitched back.

"Sorry, it's just I've never seen anything like that! Did you make it?" She asked excitedly, eyes shining innocently as a blush glowed on her features.

"uh..." He was saved from answering by Donny picking up.

"Yeah?" He asked casually, though the tone couldn't hide the worry and anxiety behind it.

"Donny? It's me Raph." He said, making shooing motions with his hand for Liza to leave.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Don's yell was so loud that Raph had to move the phone away from himself, glaring at Liza when she tried to cover her giggle. She smiled sympathetically at him and left the room, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Uh, look, Don I need ya help." Raph quickly interjected before his brother could go into rant mode.

"What else is new?" Don snorted. He got awfully sarcastic when he was miffed.

Raph growled lowly. "Don," He tried again, voice tight in irritation. "I'm only gonna say this once, and ya better listen! I was fightin' some Purple Dragons when they stabbed me a couple times and I passed out after fighting them off and the next thing I know is that some girl was kind enough or stupid enough ta help me out and take care of me-" Raph spoke quite fast. Not fast enough.

"SHE SAW YOU?!" Leo's voice suddenly popped into the conversation.

"Ya had this on speaker, didn't ya?" raph groaned, facepalming.

"Yep! And, seriously. Some girl randomly decided to help you? Not buying it." Mikey had decided to contribute to the conversation as well.

"Ya want me ta get her in the conversation?" Raph retorted tartly.

"You let a human SEE YOU?!" Leo again yelled furiously.

"Dude. Chill out for a second. I don't think-" Mikey was cut off by Raph.

"I. WAS. _UNCONCIOUS_! What do ya want from me?!" Raph shot back.

"He has a point ya know." Donatello piped in, having been listening and absorbing facts.

"You stay out of this." Leo's voice was hard, but the brothers could tell it was because he was worried and that Raph actually had a point that was certifiable. "What happened, again?"

Raph started to speak but was cut off by Liza rushing into the room and grabbing his arm.

"Raph! My mom came back! You've got to get to the backyard or my room!" She insisted urgently, panic clear in her eyes.

"Oh man!" Raph's eyes widened.

"Dude you are so dead!" Mikey yelped.

"Raph, HIDE!" Leo ordered.

"I would ask but I'm preoccupied so HURRY!" Liza was relentless, shoving Raph to his feet and practically dragging him up the stairs to her room.

"You know you're pretty strong for someone so small." Raph remarked, settling on the girl's bed and wincing at his injuries.

"Not now!" Liza hissed in response. "I'm sorry, but just stay here and be quiet! I can't let her find you!"

"I'm a ninja. You think quiet will be hard for me?" He smirked at her.

"Should I answer?" Her look was deadpan and almost snappish.

"Just go." Raph growled, then snapped at his snickering brothers over the phone, "Shut up! You heard her!"

"Be back soon!" The girl whispered before slithering out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

_Oh goodness, oh goodness, oh goodness! _Liza screamed in her mind, just barely keeping her cool. _I'm hiding a giant, walking talking turtle in my bedroom that if discovered might make my mom have a heart attack and he will get dragged off to a lab to be dissected! No pressure!_

"Hey mom!" She greeted enthusiastically, grabbing her mother in a hug. Normally she loved her mother's hugs, but now she wanted her mother distracted or gone. Not something she wished for often...these times.

"Hey sweetie! I'm so sorry I didn't come home last night! I hope you were okay, nothing happened right?" Her mom apologized while hugging her daughter fiercely. In her eyes was true regret, an emotion that Liza was gladly becoming accustomed to.

_You mean besides the injured, talking, mutant turtle that is currently in my room? _Liza thought sarcastically and a bit hysterically. "I was fine, mom. You don't have to worry. When is Dad going to be home? I miss him." She asked in a tiny voice, even though she already knew it would at least stall her mother.

Her mother smiled sadly. "Not for another month, honey. I'm sorry, but he said he would call us every night."

Liza sighed internally, but forced a happy expression on her face. "That's good! I like hearing his voice, even if he does say some crazy things to tease me." She was all too used to faking a smile.

Her mom bought her act and gently hugged her again. "Did you have breakfast yet?" She asked sympathetically, trying to distract Liza from her thoughts. Talking about how long her dad was away was always painful for them both.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, yes I did. Did you?" Liza asked, again faking a smile.

"No, not yet. I forgot what with work and all." Her mother said with a guilty smile.

"Oh mom. Tsk, tsk. What would you do without me?"

"I would die of hunger."

"Silly!"

"I try."

Liza smiled faintly and motioned to her room. "I'm going to be upstairs in my room for a bit. You know, to draw or go on the computer. I love ya!" She blew a kiss as she scampered up the stairs.

"Love you too! Have fun!" Her mother called after her, grinning at her daughter's affection.

Liza sighed in relief as she shut her door firmly. Her sigh turned into a stifled shriek as she saw Raph looking through her sketchbook.

"AAA! What're you DOING! GIVE ME THAT!" She almost screeched in panic, her face flushing scarlet.

He looked amused by her hysteria and calmly handed the book back to her. Liza grabbed it and hugged it to her chest.

"I don't know why you're freaking out 'bout it. Yer drawin's are pretty good though I didn' see the ones in da back." He complimented her, still feeling the urge to laugh as the girl desperately tried to calm down. "Also, don't try hidin' it under the bed. Easy ta find." He grinned.

"Okay, note to self: find better hiding place-YOU WENT THROUGH MY ROOM?!" Again. A near-shriek.

"Dude! You went through her room?" Mikey's voice filtered into the room, his snickers filling the tense silence between the two beings.

"Like there was anythin' else ta do." Raph shrugged, unfazed by Liza's anger and his brother's teasing.

Liza glared at him fiercely, eyes promising that he would find unimaginable pain if he did this again. Raph held up his hands in a motion of surrender. "You've got one nasty glare, I'll give ya that. But did you honestly expect me to sit still for the entire time you were downstairs?"

"YES!"

"Then ya don't know me too well." He grinned at her, ducking when she hurled a spare pillow at his head. "What was that for?" He teased.

"For invading my privacy." She huffed. She gave him one last glare before it dissolved into a defeated look. "oh, I can't stay mad!" She pouted for a moment. "How annoying."

When Raph started laughing, Liza let out a chuckle and smiled a bright, sweet, smile. Her expression changed to one of curiosity when she heard Mikey snickering. "Who's that? Your phone was on the whole time?" She asked.

"Think we should tell'er Leo?" Raph asked, having pressed the speaker button.

Leo groaned and conceded, "Fine, but only the basics!" Raph looked to Liza as she eagerly leaned forward.

"For some reason I have a feeling you're glaring at the phone, Leo." Liza teased gently, eyes soft.

An undignified surprised squeak answered her, causing her to softly chuckle and for Raph to burst out laughing while his brother's grumbling was heard. "Just explain it already." He muttered angrily.

So Raph told her about how they were mutated, his brothers chiming in at certain points, and how they fought the Foot Ninja and the Purple Dragons and protected the city as best they could.

The entire time, Liza was smiling, gasping in horror, and practically fussing over them when they told her about their battles and injuries.

"Wow." She breathed flopping down by Raph on her bed. "Just...Wow!" She smiled at him excitedly. "What a rush right?" She asked, mischievousness threaded into her tone and twinkling in her shining brown eyes.

"Definitely!" Mikey chimed in happily.

"Since you told your story, I might as well tell you mine. To be fair of course." Liza stated, and proceeded to tell them her life story:  
She had lived quite happily in the countryside but when her parents lost their jobs they had to move to New York to find work. She switched schools and when her parents found work, their stay was permanent. Her father traveled everywhere for his delivery service job and her mom usually had to stay overnight to do her office work as a secretary.

Of course, she left out a certain (**HUGE**) part...you know...the traumatic part...But more on that later. Much later. When she finished, she smiled. "I'm lucky, my parents still have time for me. A lot of other kids aren't so fortunate." She murmured, her expression far away.

Awkward silence reigned.

"What now? I haven't a clue." Liza asked, shrugging her shoulders as she propped herself up on one elbow, her hand holding up her head as she laid on her side.

"Now," Raph said. "I go home." He heard his brothers cheer and Mikey yell, "YES! Now I can annoy you again!"

Raph grinned and glanced over at Liza.

Her face had a sad expression on it, but he saw how she forced a cheerful expression on her face. "I'm glad for you!" She exclaimed, voice light and happy as she smiled. "It's good to spend time with family. I wish I could meet them." She looked chipper, but her eyes gleamed sadly, pools of melted chocolate that reflected sadness.

"You okay?" Raph asked, startling Liza.

She flushed and nodded, shyly saying in a soft voice, "yeah I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me." Again she flashed a gentle smile before looking away. "I...I just get kinda attached to my friends."

"Well, I'm gonna need a pick-up. Where will ya guys get ta me?" Raph asked, already thinking of possible routes and ignoring the shocked part of him that whispered, _I'm her friend?_

"We can pick you up a street over, if that works." Leo suggested.

"What if the Purple Dragons are watching the area?" Liza asked. Her mouth was set in a firm line and she looked grimly thoughtful. "They know you couldn't have escaped on your own and that you magically disappeared when you were really hurt. That means that they know you had help and you're still in the area. You can't pick him up around here, they'd know!"

Her logic was painfully sensible.

"Well then what do you suggest?" Don asked carefully.

"I'd say meet up at central park. It's a general enough area so as not to endanger anyone, and my mom goes to bed at nine. I can sneak out and help Raph along in some old clothes we have and we wouldn't be noticed cause the streets would still be busy." She said, already strategizing.

Silence.

"You don't have to, I'm sorry." Liza blurted, blushing again in pure shyness.

"Why'd ya apologize? It's a good plan!" Raph stated bluntly, his gaze confused as Liza squirmed under his gaze.

"I'm not...not sure everyone likes it. I shouldn't have interrupted you. I'm sorry." She yelped in embarrassment, looking away and hiding her face.

"Actually, that's a good idea!" Donatello's voice broke the silence. "So we'll have the Battle Shell up and running to get over there in no time!" You could hear the grin in his voice.

"Thanks." Her voice was hushed and extremely soft. Liza refused to look up, instead going over to her dresser. She rummaged around, throwing out a few articles of clothing.

"What're you doin'?" Raph asked, very befuddled as to why she was going through her clothes.

"You need a disguise right?" Liza asked, still looking around her dresser.

"Are you suggestin' that I-?" He was cut off.

"Wear my clothes? Yes. I am." Liza still didn't make eye contact. "Why? Does that make you uncomfortable?" Her voice was, again, sympathetic.

"uh, YEAH!"

"Sorry. But this is all I've got." She said firmly. She glanced at the phone as she heard laughter. "If you were in the same position would you like everyone else to laugh? I wouldn't." Her tone had a scold hidden in it, and the others picked it up instantly.

Muttered apologies drifted through the line, and Raph looked astonished that Liza had made them apologize.

"And don't worry about the clothes being girly or whatever." Liza grinned as she pulled out a huge T-shirt that had an Autobot symbol on it. "I'm more of a tomboy then ya'd think." She smiled and winked at him. "Also a transformers fan. Hope ya don't mind."

* * *

_At 9:00 PM..._

Raph looked out from hiding under Liza's bed as soon as her mother's light of her room went out. "Liza?" He asked, pulling himself somewhat painfully out from under her bed.

Her eyes flicked open, eerily alert. "I'm ready." She whispered.

They had spent the day chatting and planning their 'escape' as Liza put it. They would sneak out through Liza's window and make their way from there. Liza had also brought a spare handheld GPS to help her go home.

Cautiously, she threw the covers off her and crawled over to her window that was hidden in the wall.

"The window actually wasn't supposed to be in the design plan." She explained to Raph as she unlocked a section of the wall. "So the builders just built over it with a secret latch. I found it a few weeks after moving here."

She finished fiddling with the latch and swung the panel open to reveal the window. Pushing the window upwards, she slithered out and landed onto a flat section of her roof, motioning Raph forward.

He landed silently next to her, minus the grunt of pain from his not fully healed injuries. Liza looked at him worriedly, but showed him how to climb down to the trellis that was pushed against the house. She carefully hopped down to the ground, Raph following at a slower pace due to said injuries and the clothes he was wearing.

Liza had forced him into her father's old jeans and a large t-shirt with an autobot symbol on it that she had yet to grow into. She had given him a baseball cap and a sweatshirt, again one of her father's.

Liza herself was wearing jeans, a dark red T-shirt and a black sweatshirt, with her hair held back by a bandana.

Clicking her GPS twice, it started up and displayed the route to take. She nodded at Raph and they carefully slipped out of her neighborhood and made their way to some of the busiest streets of New York.

No one paid attention to the two as they threaded their way through the crowds and managed, somehow, to make it to Central Park. They waited under a large tree for Raph's brothers.

They had waited for about ten minutes and Liza was getting edgy. Well, edgier. She was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger, jumping at the slightest crack and twitching constantly.

Nerves will do that to ya.

Eventually, five minutes later, at 9:45, headlights flicked on and illuminated the area next to the two.

Liza sprang up from where she had been resting and tensed to flee. She calmed down, relief flooding her body as she heard a familiar voice.

"Raph? You there?" It was Leo's. Or at least, Liza thought it was.

"Leo? Oh man, I never thought I'd be this glad to see you!" Raph sighed in relief. He slowly limped/walked/trotted to his brother and Leo came out to help him.

Leo stopped and took in his brother's appearance. "Well. You look like you've had quite a day." He remarked.

"Don't push it Fearless." Raph growled, holding his side in pain.

Liza hesitantly stepped forward, just barely out of Leo's sight. He looked up to see her silhouette in the shadows. "Who's there?" He asked, coming forward, one hand rising to touch his katanas.

A whimper of fear greeted him as Liza, trembling, came out into his line of sight. "I-I'm L-Liza." She whispered, eyes filled with fear trained on his katanas.

Raph put a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder. "Leave'er alone, bro. She's da one who helped me out." He explained, motioning for Liza to come closer.

Leo noticed that she was small and extremely skittish as she slowly crept her way to Raph's side and looked up at Leo. "Nice to meet you." Her voice was like a wisp of wind, barely audible as she strained to help Raph stay upright, taking most of his weight on her shoulders.

Leo relaxed as he classified her as unthreatening, his hand returned to his side. "Sorry for scaring you," he apologized gently.

"It's okay. You were just trying to protect your family." She managed a quick, gentle smile before grunting at the strain she was putting herself through.

"You don't have ta do that, ya know." Raph reminded her, trying to ease his weight off her.

However, she stubbornly refused. "No. You're my friend and you need help. I'm not leaving 'till you're safe and okay." She panted, tender and compassionate brown eyes hardening in determination.

Raph sighed but allowed her and Leo to help him to the Battle Shell. As he sat on one of the benches, he noticed Liza hesitantly hovering near the van's door. She looked lost and frightened as she gazed at his brothers who were currently asking if Raph was okay.

Liza cautiously placed a hand in the van so tentatively, he wondered if she thought it was acid.

When that action seemed okay, she oh so carefully eased herself inside and crept over to him, trying to ignore the curious, piercing stares of Mikey, Leo, and Donny. She stopped in front of him and asked very quietly, "Will I ever see you again?"

Raph sighed and shook his head. "Probably not." He answered, almost wincing as he took in her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"I thought as much." She nodded and slowly, deliberately, and almost fearfully, wrapped her arms around Raph in a hug. "I'll miss you!" She whispered sadly, arms tightening slightly. "You were my first friend here."

Raph stiffened in surprise and he blinked in shock. Before he could answer Liza pulled back and breathed, "Goodbye, Raph." And dashed out of the van, tears dripping down her cheeks as she silently cried.

Silence was once again the main thing happening at that moment.

"Wow. She seemed really nice." Mikey remarked, almost awed that the girl would so willingly, so soon, hug Raph. In _tears_ no less!

"And very attached." Leo almost hissed in complaint, but the look in his eyes showed pity as he watched the girl's fleeing form.

"I kinda feel bad for her." Donatello murmured. "She finally found someone who'd listen to her and now she had to give that up." He shook his head. "Poor thing."

Raph frowned and shook his head sadly. He shouldn't have stayed. It just made his leaving painful for Liza. She didn't deserve that.

"So...she seemed pretty upset. Anything happen that you're not telling us Raphie~?" Mikey teased, leaning close to Raph's face.

"Come any closer and I will hit you." Raph growled warningly.

"Ooooh! Avoiding the question! Something happened~!" Mikey practically squealed with glee at his brother's predicament.

"Mikey you-AH!" Raph snarled as pain lanced through his side, his hand instinctively pressing against the injury. Pulling off the T-shirt, he revealed the bandages that Liza had so carefully wrapped about his wounds.

Donny was at his side in an instant. "Oh Raph, what did you do to yourself?" He breathed as he slowly unwrapped the bandages and saw the full extent of his sibling's injuries.

"It wasn't me. It was da stupid Purple Dragons!" Raph hissed in pain as Donny carefully re-bandaged it.

"Who did this?" Donatello motioned to the bloodstained dressings of cloth.

"Liza. She did it when I was unconscious." Raph explained. "Still don't know what possessed her ta help me." He muttered under his breath.

"Well, without her Raph, you could have very well bled out. These both need stitches. She saved your life."

The fact that Raph could have died instantly sobered the atmosphere of the conversation as they began to drive home.

* * *

Liza sobbed silently into her pillow.

She had managed to get home safely, having dodged the Purple Dragons a few times. Her mother wasn't awake so Liza was home free.

Except she didn't feel like celebrating.

Through teary eyes she looked up at the glowing stars on her ceiling, trying to stop herself from crying.

It just wasn't fair! She had no friends except the ones she left behind and she couldn't even contact them! She didn't even know if...NO. She wouldn't think about her. She was gone...

Anyway, now she had finally, FINALLY found someone who was nice and paid attention to her and he was gone. She would never see him again.

Liza then thought about how cruel the world was to take her only friend away and cried her heart out in silence as she had done many times before.


	3. Help, I'm hurt

**FF: OHMYGOODNESS! THANK YOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! You guys (and girls) are sooooo nice! I was so freaked out about this story and thought no one would like it! THANK YOU! To show my gratitude I shall now present ye with ANOTHER CHAPTER! 8D**

Liza trudged outside the school, her usually perky attitude dissolved into a numb sort of sadness. It was a month since she had said goodbye. A month since she lost her friend.

She had told her mother out of guilt she had snuck out and told her that she had had to help an injured friend of hers, and had been grounded for a week.

Throughout the weeks she had become even shyer and more reclusive, rarely speaking even to her mother and father, as he had gotten home in the past week. She had explained, briefly, that her friend had had to leave and she probably would never see him again and that was why she was sad.

So now she got pitying looks from her parents when they thought she wasn't looking. It irritated her to no end.

Now, all she wanted to do was to go home and lose herself in drawing. She was so lost in her thoughts that she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, are you all right?" She asked, beginning to look up and freezing.

Before her stood a muscular man with brown hair. He grabbed her arm and growled, "You will come with me. You will make no struggles or a scene. The Purple Dragons need to see you."

Liza began to tremble slightly, but nodded mutely and followed him obediently. She struggled to keep her breathing normal, eyes wide and glittering with fear.

Would her parents realize she was in trouble when she didn't come home? Were her parents safe? What did these people want?

What would happen to her?

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

"Mikey! Gimme that!" Raph chased Mikey around the old sofa, swiping at his little brother.

"Nu-uh Raphie!" He taunted, wagging the TV remote in the air. "It's MY turn now!" He grinned as he flipped over Raphael's head and darted away, Raph in hot pursuit.

Donatello sighed as he came into the room to see his two siblings fighting over a remote. "What is wrong with you both? You could just get up and press the buttons on the TV to change the channel." He said.

"Dude." Mikey and Raph paused to stare at him. "That's not funny. NOT FUNNY."

"Whatever." Don waved them off and glanced at the TV for a moment...and did a double-take.

"GUYS LOOK AT THIS!" He yelled in alarm.

Leo burst into the room looking around wildly. "What? What?" He asked, confused and on high alert because of the shouting.

Don turned up the volume of the TV by, (gasp) pressing the buttons on the TV.

_"...We now return to the story of a local girl by the name of Liza Michaels having gone missing for two weeks. Apparently, she never showed up to her parents when she was supposed to be picked up after school. _

A picture of the girl smiling shyly at the camera with her hair in a braid appeared in the center of the screen.

_"Sources say that a man had escorted her out into a dark black van and drove off right after she came outside the building. Authorities are trying to find any clue as to why she was possibly kidnapped but none have had any luck so far. Her..."_

Don pressed the off switch.

"She was kidnapped?" Raph was the first to find his voice. His thoughts drifted to thoughts of Liza and how she helped him when he was hurt.

Leo stared, paralyzed, at the screen. She had helped his brother and now she might be paying the price for it. Would they always cause trouble for those who helped them?

Mikey's mind was whirling in shock. Liza was kidnapped? LIZA? What did she even do wrong?

Don simply flopped onto the couch, trying to regain his senses.

"We have to go after her." Those were the first words out of Don's mouth.

"YES!" Mikey was instantly at attention. "Wait...how do we find her?" He frowned as he realized this fatal flaw to their rescue plan.

Leo looked conflicted. "We don't know if this has anything to do with us." He said, half to himself.

He was surprised when Raph looked up and stated, "I'm goin' after her." His amber eyes gleamed harshly in anger and determination.

Mikey looked extremely uncomfortable as he hesitantly said, "Dude. We don't know who took her, or even where she is."

Don suddenly jumped up, knees on the sofa's cushion and hands on the sofa's back. "Maybe we do have an idea!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Raph. You were fighting Purple Dragons right? And she said that they knew you'd need help to get out of there. Maybe they figured out it was her."

Raph's face darkened. "Well we know where their base is don't we?" He snarled with a frightening evil grin.

* * *

Liza was so, so tired. She blearily looked up at the skylight that was only a foot square, casting a frail beam of light on her battered body.

_Those stupid Purple Dragons... _She thought, too exhausted to even think venomously.

They had thought she knew where the turtles' base was, and thought that she should be punished for helping one of 'the freaks' as they put it. When she refused to speak they began beating her and using rods to do so, or most likely their fists, and so much more.

It hurt so much, she screamed every day. Her voice was mostly gone, she could only wail soundlessly now unless she forced her damaged vocal cords to generate a shaky wail. Her body was sore and in pain constantly. She could barely whisper, but she could scream if she pushed herself.

She held back a whimper of pain as her cuffs chafed against her skin. She was shackled by the wrists to the wall, chained high enough to force her to stand all the time.

She heard faint yells and shouts from down the hallway but no hope was stirred into her. Brawls happened every day, usually ending in the offender coming to use her as a punching bag as an outlet. Still, she sucked in a deep breath and let out a shriek that echoed down the hallways.

If it meant anything, if they were there, they'd hear, they'd come for her.

* * *

Raph easily hit his opponent with a snap kick and knocked the guy unconscious. It was too easy really.

As he began to turn to his brothers, a scream shattered the air and rebounded down the corridors.

They all froze. Leo straightened and motioned to follow the sound. They took off at a run and managed to slither past and take out the guards they found along the way.

A steel door greeted them at the end of their trek, surrounded by normal wooden ones at the end of a hallway. It was wreathed in shadows and somewhat rusty.

Leo nodded and Don carefully eased the door open. The sight that they saw shocked them.

In the dark, shadowy room, Liza was bound by her wrists and restrained to the wall. Her legs slumped under her weight and her breathing was ragged. Her shirt was torn around the edges and her stomach and her jeans were ripped near her knees, cuts and bruises decorating her legs and arms.

As she lifted her face, her hair ragged and tangled, drifting slowly from her shoulders; a beam of light lit it up and illuminated the damage done.

Bruises showed on her cheeks, she had a black eye, and dried blood was on her chin, possibly from her split lip or a cut on the inside of her mouth.

What pained them most, what hurt the most, was when her eyes, having only seen them filled with compassion and joy, were hopeless and dim, lacking their luster, no emotion but meaningless pain showing in her gaze.

Her eyes widened and she struggled as she saw their silhouettes, mouthing, "No! No, please, no!" Small whimpers of pain escaped her throat as she tried to escape, chains rattling and cutting into her wrists.

"Liza? Liza, it's me! It's Raph!" Raph called out to her, stepping closer so she could see him. She froze as she felt his skin make contact with hers.

She stared at him while he cut her bonds and she held onto his arms, trembling as she simply watched. Raph's brothers crowded around.

Her eyes closed slightly as she said in a painfully raspy voice, "raph...?" The way her eyes brightened with life and her battered face lit up filled the brothers with joy as she saw Raph nod. It was always nice when someone was rescued and didn't scream.

"I...missed y-you..." She whispered. "I...thought...you would-wouldn't make t'." Her legs gave out and she collapsed into his arms.

"What happen'd ta you?" Raph breathed in grim shock as he took in her vulnerable form.

"they...want'd ta know wer you were...i din' know..." She spoke softly, weakening with every moment. "tired..."

"Don't worry, dudette! We're here to help ya!" Mikey interjected, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Liza's eyes closed as she sighed in relief. "mssed you.." She murmured, voice slurring with exhaustion as she slowly sank into unconsciousness.

Raph looked at Don, thrusting the unconscious girl at him gently. "I ain't the doctor here." Was all he said for an explanation when Don looked at him, startled.

Don carefully took her into his arms and looked at her injuries. He sucked in a breath. "Not good guys. She needs Medical attention NOW. She wouldn't survive another week of this, let alone three days." He said urgently.

"So we get out and take her to a hospital?" Mikey suggested, looking worriedly at the injured girl in don's arms.

"We can't exactly walk into a hospital. We'd have to leave her outside on the cement and hope someone notices and we'd be out in the open for a while. I'm not feeling that good about that option." Leo glanced at Liza's prone body dangling limply.

"So...what? We take her to the lair?" Raph asked, crossing his arms in an effort to stop himself from ripping apart the Purple Dragons for hurting his friend. Yes, friend.

Donatello grimaced. "Right now, that's the best thing to do. But, shouldn't we focus on getting out first?" he pointed out.

"Oh, right."

* * *

They managed to get out easily. Essentially, they simply let an enraged Raph at them and there ya go! Problem solved, him being the unstoppable raging creature he was when mad.

When they arrived at the lair, Don quickly laid Liza on the medical cot he had in their makeshift medical room next to his lab. His heart twisted as she cried out with a thin wail of agony, eyes squeezing shut as her chest heaved for oxygen.

"Call April." Don's voice was firm. "I'll need her help. Tell her to bring a first aid kit." He spoke as he quickly rolled up the girl's pant legs to reveal the purplish bruises and bloody cuts that covered her skin.

He sucked in a sharp breath of air as he also spotted harsh burn marks on her already ravaged skin.

Swiftly, he grabbed some bandages and antiseptic and disinfectant for Liza's injuries. As he applied the disinfectant Liza whimpered pitifully and attempted to curl in on herself, only stopped by Leo's comforting hand on her shoulder.

Still asleep, her own hand lifted into the air to latch, quivering, onto Leo's, a silent plea to stay. Liza's lips moved and formed inaudible words, tears starting to slide down her cheeks and Leo knew he couldn't leave the poor girl in such a state.

Her eyes kept opening for a moment before she sank back into a deep unconsciousness, back and forth as Don tended to most of her wounds. He had begun to hesitantly place antiseptic on one of the larger gashes when April burst into the room, eyes wide as she took in the sight of the girl's prone body lying limp and weak on the cot.

She opened her mouth to ask a question, thought better of it, then moved closer to watch what Don was doing. She cooed softly to Liza who whimpered in pain again as the liquid gently touched her ravaged flesh.

"April, she has wounds on her back and I can't see to them without taking off her shirt, so, um, could you...?" Don asked, a slight flush appearing on his face.

April simply nodded, said, "Of course!" and made shooing motions at Leo and Don. Don left, glancing back at his patient worriedly. Leo, however, stayed.

April cocked her head before noticing the girl's hand wrapped weakly around Leo's. Leo gave a pained and helpless look at April.

She smiled sadly and carefully extracted his hand, slipping her own into the girl's grasping hand. April murmured softly to the girl to try and soothe her, simultaneously alerting Leo that he could leave.

So he silently walked out of the room, leaving April to care for the younger girl.

* * *

As the turtles waited in the center of the lair, the silence was heavy.

"Why does this happen?" Mikey's voice startled them. Mikey was looking up at the ceiling, draped over the arm of the couch, with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Leo asked, not entirely understanding the question.

"How come everyone we help or who helps us gets hurt? And why does everyone seem to think we'll just take anyone we rescue or who rescues us back to the lair?" He asked again, blue eyes looking at his brothers in curiosity.

Don spoke first. "I dunno, in answer to the first question maybe cause they're connected to us and the bad guys think they can get to us that way?"

"But for the second one, we wouldn't take just ANYONE down to the lair. And they certainly wouldn't know the way in if we did." Leo added in.

"Exactly! Don't those idiots know this?" Mikey demanded, an irritated look appearing on his face.

Raph, who had been silent this time, growled. "If I had just stayed home this wouldn'tav happened ta her." He looked over at the medical room door. "She wouldn'tav been in there." He looked down, amber eyes dark and regretful.

"Oh. MY. GOODNESS." Raph looked over to mikey, expression questioning at his little brother's outburst.

"Raph is _sorry? OUR _Raph? Who are you and what have done with my brother?!" Mikey shrieked in mock horror, running and hiding behind the battered old couch.

Raph growled but he didn't mean it. "Watch it Mikey." He warned, a small smile beginning to appear.

Suddenly, a petrified scream ripped through the air, shattering the tentative warmth of the atmosphere.

Raph leaped up and raced to the door, Don jumped about ten feet in the air, Mikey yelped and latched onto Don, and Leo drew one of his swords on reflex before they all ran for the door.

Liza was quivering in a corner whimpering and clinging to Raph, who was gently cradling her and whispering something to her.

April was looking worried, frantic, and astonished all at the same time. A difficult feat I'll tell you that.

"What happened April?" Leo asked, never taking his eyes off the girl's quivering form.

"I don't know! I finished bandaging her injuries, pulled her shirt back down, and then I went to go get a washcloth but she woke up and screamed when she saw me and jumped off the table to huddle in the corner and then she practically threw herself at Raph when he came in." April somehow managed to say this in one breath, eyes flickering to Liza constantly.

Liza was looking around the room due to Raph's encouragement, wide russet eyes gleaming in calming fear and comfort. She swallowed harshly and gripped Raph's arm when she saw April again. She whimpered and looked back to Raph as if making sure he was really there. "Am...am I safe?" She whispered so gently, almost as if she was afraid to speak. "is this real?"

Her voice was small and weak, hushed and tiny. She pressed closer to Raph when Leo spoke, his voice startling her.

"Yeah, you're safe. It's okay, you're not stuck in that prison anymore..."Leo walked over carefully and extended a hand. "Need help getting up?" He asked.

She looked at him, panic flaring in her terrified gaze before calming to a glazed look. Carefully, hesitantly, she reached out to him and took his hand. Her eyes closed, seeming to revel in his warmth for a moment and a small smile beginning to form before dropping into a firm frown. She shook her head as if denying the hope that had begun to grow and pulled herself up, then biting back a yelp of pain as her hands twitched and her side flared in pain.

Leo's eyes narrowed. "Are you all right?" He asked, looking for any type of untreated injury.

The girl looked up and said, "I'm fine, just sore." Her eyes flickered to his face for a moment, noting the concern and genuine worry. No malicious spite or hatred as she was used to in her imprisonment.

Her face changed into an expression of lost puzzlement and weak hope for a moment, before the mask went back up and her face went blank.

Donatello carefully approached her and asked, "Where does it hurt?" He winced as she pulled her shirt up slightly to show a long scar across her middle and side.

"Here." She traced the scar with her finger. "They did it the first week; I bled a lot but healed pretty quick." She murmured, eyes riveted on the old injury. "I'm told I'm a fast healer."

Raph and Leo shared a look, Raph's of pure rage and Leo's of growing concern. He knew he should be suspicious of any sign of danger, but could see nothing alarming nor did he feel the need to look.

Suddenly, Liza slowly touched Don's hand for a moment, an intense look on her face -one they knew all too well. Hope fighting against fear and suspicion.

A small smile grew on her face as she felt his rough skin and thought of the others' touches. It meant that they were here, she was here, she was free, she was safe...she felt like she was HOME.

She broke.

Completely unprepared for the stress and fear and pain and sudden rush of hope, Liza bent her head and began to cry, her hands covering her face. Her shoulders silently shook as she soundlessly cried.

"Liza?" Raph took a small step forward, hand partially raised to rest on her shoulder comfortingly.

She lifted up her head and looked at him, chocolate brown eyes blazing in a combination of hope and utter joy, a sweet smile decorating her face. "They can't hurt me anymore." She said shakily, her smile growing wider as tears poured down her cheeks. "I'm alive. I...I'm so happy!" She cried, throwing her arms around Raph, laughing in relief and snuggling closer to him.

He froze in shock before her hesitantly placed his arms around her and hugged her back, glaring at his brothers as they made 'Awwwww!' faces at him.

**FF: YAY! Another chapter! 8D I'm not gonna update till next week, hopefully on sunday or Monday. but I might give you people another chapter afterwards just cuz you're so nice :3 Review por favor!**


	4. Hey, let's have fun

**FF: I couldn't wait. So you get another chapter. Gah, you guys are so nice you're guilt tripping me into uploading chapters. you devious reviewers you ;)**

It was about five weeks after she was rescued. She was returned to her parents with a tearful reunion and much hugs and crying. However, Liza was scarred by her experience. The wound on her stomach would stay as a reminder to her of that terrible time forever. She was also frightened and paranoid often, though she tried to tamp it down.

After things got back to as close to normal as possible and she healed, Liza began to seek out her friends. Yep, they made it onto her small little list of people she trusted. She was happy to have loving parents and a whole new group of friends.

It took a while to find them, them having blindfolded her to get her out. Mainly her idea of finding them had been to wander around in the sewers and to occasionally call out to them. She managed to find them by accident on one of her treks. She had been walking around for about half an hour when suddenly Mikey had fallen in front of her, barely missing hitting her.

He had slipped on some slime in the sewers but was ecstatic when he saw Liza. They tackle-hugged each other at the same time. Now she was a frequent visitor. They were slowly helping her become more confident and she loved watching their sparring sessions, admiring the fluidity with which they moved.

But now she was a little unsure of herself.

"Are you absolutely certain I have to?" Liza asked, staring up at Raph with big brown eyes.

"Duh. We can't always be there ta protect ya, can we?" He responded bluntly.

"true..." Liza's eyes flicked away and she cocked her head to the side as she considered it. Seeming to be satisfied with whatever answer or solution she had come up with she nodded and glanced at Raph. "I still don't wanna do this though. What if I hurt you?" Her voice instantly dripped with genuine guilt, as if she had already injured him somehow.

Raph smothered a chuckle. "Kid. You're smaller and totally untrained. I've been training ma whole life and you're worried you're gonna hurt ME?"

Liza scowled for a moment- she had grown a little taller. "Fair point," she growled softly. "So...what first?" It seemed painful for her to say it.

"I guess self-defense. That's one of the most important things ya could learn." He shrugged.

So he told her how to position her arms up to shield her face and body as much as she could without leaving any parts vulnerable. Testing it out, she did pretty well, even though she kept leaping impressively far away when he tried to gently hit her. Apparently, she didn't think he was gentle enough.

After much coaxing, (some inner groaning and frustrated growls too,) and encouragement, she managed to block blows somewhat well. If the attacker was going at five inches per minute.

Dodging she excelled at, naturally being fast and flighty she easily skittered away and danced out his reach. At one point she tried to escape the lesson, at said point the others heard screaming that sounded like someone was being murdered and they saw Liza's hands clawing desperately at the doors separating them from each other. And she was so close to escape. Oh well.

Anywho, Raph had had enough of her small (*cough*weak*cough*) attempts at blocking, so he moved on to offence.

Moving into the center of the room, affectionately pulling (AKA dragging) Liza along, he positioned her in front of him and stuck out a small target for her to hit.

"Where'd you get that?"

"it was on the floor."

"oh." Liza stared at it. "What do I do with it?" She peeked up at him, seeming as lost as a small puppy without its mother.

Raph sighed. He picked up her arm, carefully maneuvered it into a curled arm ending in a fist, and waited. "Do the math."

Cautiously, she hit the target with _some _force behind her fist. She peeped up at Raph questioningly.

"Harder. Don't worry, ya ain't gonna hurt me." He reassured her, nodding for her to try again.

Scrutinizing the target, and now feeling confident no injuries would happen to either party, Liza suddenly pulled her fist back and smashed it into the target so hard it made Raph stumble a moment in surprise, not expecting the amount of force the girl could generate. Liza's hands flew to her mouth and she looked up at Raph in horror, thinking she'd hurt him.

"Woah! You've got a strong arm!" He exclaimed, almost ecstatic that she wouldn't _entirely _be defenseless, should she choose to use her strength. That, and she'd begun to show promise for her training.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" She gasped, hands gently probing his arm for injuries guiltily. He shrugged her off, somewhat amused looking, and simply said to do it again, only she had to alter her stance a bit.

So she did. And, unexpectedly, she had fun.

Surprisingly she liked hitting things. Her accuracy was a little off but her speed and power level was good, so all in all, it wasn't a half bad start. Now for the tricky thing.

Stepping back, Raph put his arms into the defensive position and said, "Hit me."

Looking astounded, Liza merely gaped at him for a moment. "But I can't!" She breathed in shock. "I don't wanna hurt you!" Her eyes shone sadly with worry.

"you're not going ta hurt me." He almost growled it. Her shy and timid nature combined with her gentleness was beginning to become a real bother. "Now just try."

Liza gave him a doubtful look. She shook her head, but then froze instantly. Disagreeing was dangerous. Punishment was what happened to those who disagreed. Liza knew this from her own experiences when she was kidnapped and from before that. _Best to do what he wants,_ she thought._ But I really don't want to! And...that only happened in the past..._

Raph seemed to read her mind. He sighed, "It's okay if ya don't wanna do it. We can start again ta'marrow."

Liza suddenly leaped into the air and let out a whoop before running to the door and racing out cackling, "I'm free! HAHAHAHAHA I'M FREE!" leaving Raph alone to laugh about her reaction.

* * *

Liza raced into the main area, flinging herself onto the couch and giggling hysterically as her sudden impact bounced Mikey into the air for a moment. "Sorry, Mikey!" Liza smiled sheepishly. "I'm just so excited to be FREE!" She yelled the last part excitedly.

Mikey smiled. "Definitely understand that. Wanna play a video game? April dropped off a new one!" He offered, holding up a copy of a Spyro game.

Liza's eyes lit up. "OOOOOHH! YES! I love those games! I loved to play with my-" Liza's voice suddenly stopped and a pained look entered her eyes for a moment. "I mean, **I **loved to play those games!" She tried and failed to cover her slip-up.

Her mind clouded with tender memories of- NO! Mustn't remember that...she was gone, left, vanished. Those days were over...forever.

Mikey reached over and gently shook Liza's shoulder. "Hey, Liza? Liza? You okay?"

Liza's head snapped up. "Wha-? Yes, Yes I'm fine. Let's start playing!" She grabbed the disc and placed it into the game console, taking one controller for herself and another for Mikey.

"What were you talking about before? You said you played with someone before." Mikey insisted, wanting to know badly.

"Which character do you want to be? Personally I like Cynder." Liza completely ignored his question, eyes glued to the game screen and a fake smile plastered onto her face.

Mikey cocked his head in confusion, sending a concerned look to Donny who was sitting at the kitchen table. He shrugged and simply resumed reading his book.

Deciding to let the matter drop for now, Mikey turned his attention to the game and the two gamers had a blast defeating many levels. They played so long that Liza almost fell asleep while playing.

Donny had come to watch and give out pointers and situated himself behind the two, leaning against the couch. His eyes widened as he noticed Liza slipping to the ground.

Mikey grabbed her arm to stop her from hitting the ground and Donny carefully eased her back against the couch. Her eyes were half open and beginning to drift closed.

"Liza? Are you okay?" Donatello scanned her for anything wrong, but smiled in relief when she mumbled, "sleeeeeeppyyyy..."

"Well, if you're 'sllleeeeepppyyyy...' then you have to go home." Mikey imitated Liza, causing her to give a halfhearted giggle.

"Tired..." She murmured, but shoved herself up anyway, teetering slightly. "What time is it?" She asked as she rubbed at her eyes.

Donny glanced at a clock he had recently installed. "About 7:38." He answered.

Liza's eyes widened before drooping heavily. "My parents 'r gonna kill me..." She mused, already dropping into slumber as her eyes slowly closed.

Mikey shook the girl vigorously, protesting, "HEY! You can't go to sleep yet! You gotta go home!"

She weakly swatted at his hand, whining, "too tirrrrrreedddd..." Her head flopped forward onto his shoulder and she collapsed in his arms. "Wanna sleeeepppp..." she then dragged herself upright and tried to walk towards the door. "But I'll try to go hom- OW."

Her vision, blurry with tiredness, was untrustworthy since she had smacked into a pillar, her arms dramatically splayed out in front of her as her face was smushed into the stone. "Once more: OW." She muttered to herself, feeling more awake now that she had smashed her face.

Donny smirked to himself while Mikey giggled at the ridiculous pose.

Deciding to further the funniness of her mistake, Liza plastered on a confused expression, unsmushed herself, and asked, "Who put that there? That wasn't there before! MOVE I COMMAND THEE!" as she felt around the pillar. She fake pouted, making a silly face at the two with her.

Mikey was now laughing openly and Donny was grinning uncontrollably.

"You are so weird." Donny teased gently, smiling at Liza as she stuck her hand out in a sweeping bow.

"Why, thank you kind sir!" She giggled, standing straight up and winking playfully. She carefully reached down to her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Oh! I forgot I had this!" She rapidly began pressing buttons. "Hey, I didn't send this." She stated in surprise.

"What?" Donny looked over her shoulder at the phone. "'can I please stay over at a friend's house tonight?'" He read aloud.

"I didn't write it but my mom says yes if I call in the morning." Liza looked at Donatello. "Do you know how this was sent?"

He shook his head. "No one touched that phone except you and...you had left it on the table before..."

Both Donny and Liza turned to look at a sheepish Mikey. "It was such a good opportunity and I wanted you to stay over so bad and I already asked Splinter and he said yes please don't be mad!" He blurted out in a rush, covering his head as if he expected someone to bop him.

Liza blinked, attempting to decipher what he said. "Mikey, you should ask first okay?" She scolded gently, shaking her finger at him. "BUT," She continued, ignoring how he cringed slightly.

"I would LOVE to stay over. Thank you for suggesting it." She smiled. "You can uncurl now, I'm not going to hit you." She cooed softly, trying to get Mikey back into a perky and chipper attitude he normally had.

He popped back up like a rubber ball and hopped to his feet, taking Liza's hands in his own and twirling around. "YAYYOU'RENOTMADATME!" He yelled, excitedly spinning about and pulling a laughing Liza behind him.

He ended the crazy dance with a flip and looked expectantly at Liza, who smiled and ended with a flourish of elegant twirls. Both bowed to each other and began giggling at Donatello's face of astonishment.

"Just smile and nod, Donny!" Liza laughed, enjoying herself.

"I thought you were tired...where'd all this energy come from?" Donny asked, a confused look on his face.

"If I get woken up or shaken out of the sleepiness then I'm like a ball of energy! You'll have to tire me out now!" Liza explained, cocking her head and smiling cutely.

"Oh great, another Mikey!" Leo's voice startled the trio and the looked up to see Leo watching from the second floor, an amused smile on his face.

"Nice to see you too!" Liza called, a fake annoyed expression on her face. "Where have you been? I didn't see you at all!"

"Me and Raph were sparring after you left." Leo explained, flipping down to Liza's level.

"Well it's nice you came to say hi." Liza replied. "By the way, I get to stay here tonight!"

"Really?" Leo asked, surprised. "Were you asked or did Mikey plan something?"

"Mikey planned something," Leo glared at his brother, "BUT, I'm not mad. Personally I think it's adorable." She grinned at Mikey who returned her look.

"If you're sure..." Leo still eyed his brother warily before his attention was diverted by Liza.

"I need help! I wanna do something 'cause I'm getting really hyper but I have no clue what on earth to do!" Liza sighed, looking at Leo hopefully. "Help me?"

"uhhhh..." Leo looked around, trying to figure out a fun activity that everyone would actually enjoy. "I've got nothing."

Donny, who was content to merely watch the exchange, then had an idea pop into his mind. "Hey guys!"

"Ahem."

"...and girl."

"Thank you."

"How about we play tag?" He suggested.

"Isn't that a little childish?" Leo asked, clasping his hands behind his back and looking away.

"But we played it yesterday." Mikey protested, looking confused. Then comprehension dawned on him. "N'awww! You wanted to impress Liza by bein' all mature! CUTE!" He squealed, barely dodging Leo's swipe.

"MIKEY! I did NOT!" Leo growled, seething quietly. "I just thought it'd be awkward." He muttered, crossing his arms. He jumped as Liza put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to play if you don't want to, Leo." She smiled up at him, russet eyes shining in excitement.

"NO WAY! He HAS to play!" Mikey jumped back into the conversation, almost literally.

"Has to play what?" Raph asked, walking into the room and discarding a recently used towel from his shoulder.

"TAG!" Mikey yelled, smacking Leo's arm and bounding away cackling.

"OW! Wait, what?!" Leo looked around wildly before finally comprehending that he was playing no matter what. Focusing on Liza as his target, he lunged forward, causing her to yelp and to spring out of reach in an impressive leap of surprise.

Instinctively she ducked and rolled out of the way as Leo charged again at her, barely missing. Eyes wide with exhilaration, she jumped up and raced away with Leo hot on her tail.

She scampered up the stairs and looked around desperately before seeing Leo's room with the door open. Liza slipped inside and slammed it shut just in time as Leo reached her.

"HEY! That's MY room!" Leo protested indignantly, banging on the door.

Normally, she would have apologized and immediately vacated. But this time she was too hyped up to care. "Never said we couldn't hide in the rooms Leo~!" She sang, pressing her back against the door to hold it shut.

"She's got a point ya know." Raph shouted from across the room, perching on one of the railings. He grinned as he saw Leo risk a childish move and stick his tongue out at him playfully before running at Donny, who had ventured too close.

_Leo did need to let loose once in a while..._Raph thought fondly as he launched himself down to distract Leo from catching Don just long enough for Donny to escape.

Liza peeked out cautiously, and once she was sure Leo was nowhere near her, she crept out. She nearly shrieked when she saw him perched above the door.

"Boo." He smirked and pounced at her.

She responded by dodging and grinning at him whilst saying, "Eek." She then raced down the stairs and jumped over the couch to place it between the two.

Leo laughed from the second story and leaned on the railing. "News Flash." He was still smirking. "I'm not IT."

Liza's eyes widened. "Oh snap." She yelped as she was suddenly tackled by Raph. He poked her on the forehead and said, "Tag!" and leaped away to join Leo.

Liza grinned maniacally. "I LOVE being it~!" She purred, her grin pure mischief. Scanning the room, she noticed a splash of purple where it shouldn't have been.

"Oh where, oh where could they be?" She mock gasped, a hand resting lightly on her chest as she posed theatrically for effect. "Maybe...BEHIND THE TABLE!" She shouted dramatically in a thunderous voice, pointing at the table imposingly.

Relishing the surprised squeak that greeted her she lunged and hopped ONTO THE TABLE to peer down at Donny. "Found ya!" She exclaimed, a grin lighting up her face.

He somersaulted away, and began running. Liza chased after him, still giggling. Jumping onto the couch and in front of the TV's, Liza had placed herself directly in front of Donatello's path.

"WOAH!" He yelled, swerving to the side and almost losing his balance as he tried to avoid her.

Using his distraction as an advantage, Liza ran after him and tagged him on the shell crowing, "Gotcha!"

"Hey!" He shouted, grinning at Liza's retreating form. Turning, he saw Mikey jumping up and down waving his arms around.

"COME AND CATCH ME SLOWPOKES!" He challenged, sticking his tongue out teasingly.

Donatello grinned and raced after his younger brother, much to Mikey's delight. They whooped and laughed as Mikey did extravagant flips and spins to avoid his brother.

Liza was carefully venturing out from behind the couch, Leo and Raph walking towards her, when suddenly Mikey was running straight at her.

"...oh snap." She froze in shock as Michelangelo rammed into her, forcing them to fall on the floor. Donatello couldn't stop in time so he fell over them as well, which made them smack into Raphael and Leonardo, all five on the ground.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Liza, shaken out of her shock, began to laugh. It was infectious how it spread to Mikey, then Raph, then Leo, and then Donatello.

"Well! That was...unexpected." Mikey mused cheerfully, still laughing.

"But...fun. very fun." Liza added in, smiling tiredly up at him as she giggled. She stood up, carefully stepping over the other sprawled onto the floor, and stretched her arms across her body, then above her head. She then bent down and touched the floor, almost purring as she heard the cracks from her back. "Ah that felt good!" She groaned in pleasure at her slightly stretched back and muscles.

"Can someone help me up?" Leo asked, shoving Raph off of him playfully, earning a smack in the shoulder from said turtle.

Liza walked over and gently pulled him up, before gasping and dropping to a knee.

"Liza! You okay?" Leo asked worriedly, the others coming to investigate.

Liza smiled and said in a clear voice, "I'm fine." She winced, her smile never faltering as her hand instinctively gripped her stomach, the source of her pain.

Donatello gave her a dry look. "Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy." He said sarcastically. "Let me see..." He grabbed her hand and helped her up, allowing her to lean on him though she tried not to.

She sighed, knowing she was defeated, and lifted the hem of her shirt up slightly to show bandages wrapped around her scar. "A few days ago, I accidentally reopened it..." She said shamefully. "I didn't mean to..." Her voice was practically dripping guilt.

"What happened?" Donatello asked as he carefully unwrapped the bandages to see the wound freshly stitched.

"I was walking in school and a kid smacked into me and I banged against the edge of a table in the hallway. I didn't know it would start bleeding." She sucked in a breath. "When I was in gym class I felt my shirt becoming sticky and when I looked down, it was being soaked in my blood..." Her eyes looked haunted, fear and...remembrance appearing in her eyes. "I almost collapsed before I was taken to the hospital."

Raph growled, earning Liza's attention. "Don't be upset Raph, the kid didn't know...even I didn't know that would happen." She chuckled at the last part.

Raph shrugged, still glaring into space, trying to calm down so Liza would be happy. She didn't deserve to be upset after all she went through.

"So...um...anyone up for a movie?" Leo asked, trying to defuse the tense atmosphere.

"OOOH!" Mikey almost squealed with glee. "Which one?" He asked, somehow seeming to teleport over to his movie pile that was placed on the left of the couch.

"How about something happy?" Liza suggested, but was cut off by Mikey rambling on about his movies.

She sighed with an amused smile. "He's in his own little world." She leaned against Donny as she closed her eyes in relaxation, oblivious to him stiffening in surprise.

Donatello chuckled before helping Liza over to the couch so she could sit down. "He does love his movies..." He remarked, watching Mikey eagerly pick out movies of all sorts of genres, tossing others aside and In general making a huge mess.

Liza leaned down carefully and picked up a movie on the very edge of the pile. She turned it over to see the title and gasped, eyes widening and a wondrous smile appearing on her lips.

"What's that?" Leo asked, noticing her delighted expression. He walked over to her, avoiding the DVD's thrown by Mikey as he rambled on to Raph who pretended to listen.

"It's an amazing movie! I watched it when I was little..." She fondly stroked the movie's case.

"'Ever After?'" Leo read, tilting his head to the side. "It sounds like a fairy tale."

"Oh it is!" Liza replied. "But it is an edited version that has swordfights and escapes and humor too!" She batted her eyelashes as she sighed, "And romance..."

Donatello smiled. "I'm guessing you really like romance, huh?" He teased gently, nudging her with his shoulder.

She chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I have a weakness for this movie especially. My mom and..." Again, a sad look clouded her face. She sighed. "Someone who was very close to me showed me this. We watched it again together immediately after it finished the first time." She laughed sadly. She turned to Leo and said, "I wanna watch this."

"I don't know how the others will react to it." He warned.

"The girl throws apples at a prince, climbs trees, attacks gypsies, and knows how to swordfight. They WILL agree." She stated.

_1 hour later..._

They did watch it, though some did complain a little. Yet even Raph had to admit some of the scenes were hard not to just start squealing at or cheering or sobbing.

In conclusion, they all loved it.

Mikey vowed to take extra good care of it since they liked it so much.

And they were only halfway through with the movie.

Liza sighed dreamily as she listened to the movie and hugged Mikey's arm as they got to the part in the forest. (Which one you ask? I don't know XD)

Mikey smiled at her and said, "I'm going to take a short break. I forgot popcorn, can you believe it?" He chuckled.

"GASP! No popcorn?! WHY HAVE THOU DONE THIS HORRIBLE DEED?!" Liza cried dramatically, flopping onto Mikey and holding his shoulders for support after pausing the movie so they wouldn't miss anything.

Mikey, playing along, wailed, "I know! Please! Forgive me this misdeed!"

Sniffling, Liza pretended to dry her eyes as she pointed to the kitchen, "Off you go, my warrior! Return with the popcorn of buttery goodness! And all will be well in the world!"

"Yes my queen!" Mikey leaped up and bounced his way to the kitchen.

A stunned silence followed from the onlookers.

"Just smile and nod guys." Donatello recovered first and grinned at his surprised brothers.

He tried, Liza tried. They both tried. They did. No really.

However, by the time Mikey came back, both were laughing hysterically.

"Y-you should'of seen th-their faces!" Liza wheezed, clutching her stomach to try and stop the cramps.

"It was AWESOME!" Donny choked out between his laughs, lying on the floor beside Liza.

Leo frowned at the two on the floor as they began mimicking the expressions, causing Mikey to laugh. "Yeah, yeah, we looked hysterical - **PLAY THE MOVIE**." He ordered.

"I told you you'd like it~!" Liza grinned as she stood up and played the movie so they could finish.


	5. such fun bonding

**FF: Look at that, I'm on schedule! 8D WOO! I'm so proud of meself. Now read and love it please.**

**(P.S. To all reviewers: OMGOODNESS YOU GUYS (AND GIRLS) ARE AMAZING! You're so sweet, all of ya.)**

Donatello yawned and slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep. Feeling a strange warmth near him, he removed his arm from over it and groaned softly, trying to right himself. He cautiously sat up, using his elbows to prop himself on the ground.

He was lying on his back with Mikey resting his head on Don's legs, Raph was on his side near Leo, who was curled up by Donatello's feet. In between the small circle they made, Liza was tightly coiled in a ball, her coffee colored hair draped over her shoulders and slightly over her eyes.

Carefully extricating himself from Mikey, who had managed to cuddle up to Don's arm in the short time he had been awake, Donatello brushed some of the brown tendrils away from the sleeping girl's eyes.

Liza moaned softly and began to uncurl very slightly. Her legs were partially extended as she laid on her side with her torso twisted to lay on her back as her arms stretched over her head. She rested one arm by her head and the other on her stomach as she yawned softly before mewling quietly in annoyance of being woken.

Don chuckled as Liza's chocolate eyes fluttered open reluctantly and focused on the turtles splayed out around her, sleepiness and confusion swimming in the brown orbs.

She turned her head to look at Donatello and she asked, "What time is it?" in a raspy voice.

He shrugged and whispered, "Your voice sounds terrible."

"Thank you so much for the help of my self-esteem." She whispered back, a teasing note in the hushed voice. "It takes a bit for my voice to warm up." She explained quietly before turning to look at the others.

"Oh my!" She whispered in soft tones. "They look adorable!"

Don nodded mutely, glancing over at his slumbering brothers. They _were_ adorable in those positions.

"Makes you wonder what position you and I were in." Liza mused gently, her lips curving into an affectionate smile.

He shrugged off the statement. Friend or not, Donatello was not about to say that they had been cuddled up with his arm around her.

Silently, Liza stood up and stepped over the sleeping forms and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to freshen up, ok?" She whispered and then continued her walk.

Don quietly sighed as he pulled himself to his feet and hopped soundlessly over his brothers. He padded noiselessly into his room with a smirk growing on his face.

This cute brotherly moment had to be photographed.

* * *

_A little later..._

Once all the photos he had wanted had been taken and uploaded onto the computer for copies, Don exited the room to almost run straight into Liza.

"OH!" She yelped, cutting herself off to avoid awakening the others. "You scared me. I was just wondering if you thought it would be okay to make pancakes." She whispered, looking at Don hopefully.

"Um, I'm not the best cook. That's usually Mikey's job." Don whispered back, grinning sheepishly.

"No, I mean if you'd like to help that's great, but I was thinking **_I_** could make some pancakes for all of us. As a thank you for the great time I had." She said softly, a shy smile creeping onto her face.

"Well...if you want to." Donatello sighed, still smiling. "Mikey's going to flip when he knows you cooked without him. It's like his hobby." He grinned.

"Then we have something in common." Liza grinned back and padded off to the kitchen, Don following to watch and make sure nothing caught on fire. Just in case.  
_(_**CCG: Ah, fire. 'tis a marvelous thing! FF: Quiet! We're not supposed to be here!)**

He sat at the kitchen table and answered the girl's questions of where certain things were readily, enjoying the efficiency of which she moved and worked. She had certainly done this before.

Soon the batter was ready and the pancakes were sizzling on the griddle, Liza watching over them with a spatula in her hand.

"Hey Don, may you please bring me a plate?" She asked, eyes never leaving the griddle as he wordlessly handed her the object she requested. "Thanks."

"I take it you've practiced this before?" Don questioned as he watched her expertly flip pancakes and place them onto the plate.

"Well, when you've got nothing to do, your parents aren't home, and you're hungry, you pick up a few things." She smiled sadly for a moment. "I loved watching my Mom and Dad cook." She sighed heavily as if something was weighing her down.

"What's wrong?" Donatello asked, shifting uneasily in his seat as the girl stiffened.

"oh, just memories of a time that doesn't exist anymore." She responded lightly, a forced lightness in her tone. She switched topics seamlessly as she placed the finished pancakes onto the table. "Do you have any syrup, peanut butter, or butter?" Liza asked. "I'm not really sure what toppings you or your brothers would like."

"I'll get them. You rest." He pointed towards another seat and waved off the comment she opened her mouth to make. "You're the guest here. Sit."

Liza pouted for a moment, but sat down anyways, a gleam entering her eyes.

When Don returned with the items, he found Liza chopping up a banana at the table and putting the slices into a dish. She looked up to see his stern face.

"I'm sitting, aren't I?" She asked cheekily, a smile fighting its way onto her lips as a few giggles broke out of her throat.

"Yes, yes you are. But I remember me saying 'rest' as well as 'sit.'" He rolled his eyes and grinned back at the girl, who stuck out her tongue before laughing again.

Liza then turned to the doorway, already standing and cleaning up the banana peel and placing the dish containing the slices on the table. "Hi there sleeping beauties! Enjoy your rests?" She asked cheerily as she watched the other three turtles walk into the kitchen and stare at the food she had prepared.

"Did you do this?" Leo asked as he glanced at Liza.

She smiled warmly. "Yep. Are you going to eat or stand there being able to smell it while Don and I," She lifted a pancake onto a plate and waved it enticingly, "enjoy these freshly made, delicious pancakes~?"

She had never seen them move so fast.

* * *

After Breakfast, the boys went off to train while Liza cleaned up. Of course, she had waited until they left to do so, since they would have insisted they take care of it. She also called her mother and agreed to be home at 12 o'clock.

Once that was finished, she flopped onto the couch and thought of what she thought of so often now. A question she kept asking herself.

When would she have to tell them? They would ask, what with all the sad actions and expressions she had made. Their curiosity would get the better of them soon. But...she wasn't ready to revisit the painful memories of now bittersweet love and the pain of losing _her_. Liza never thought she would have lost _her_.

Liza shook her head. She should not be thinking about _her_. Not here. Pulling out her MP3, Liza listened to some music while she waited for the boys to finish training.

"LIZA!"

Maybe she should have hidden instead.

She opened her eyes to see four miffed turtles standing around the couch. Liza lifted one finger into the air, motioning for them to wait a moment, removed the ear buds, carefully wrapped up the cord, and then said, "Proceed."

"We told you we'd take care of cleaning everything up." Mikey stated, pouting at her.

"You're our guest, WE'RE the ones who should be doing chores. Not you." Leo added in.

"Hey, you leave me alone with stuff to be done when you've been so nice to me and I'm going to try to pay you back." She said calmly, holding up her hands in surrender. "But if it makes you feel better, lecture away!" She encouraged, smiling sweetly at them.

"How do you DO THAT?" Raph growled, breaking eyes contact.

"Do what?" Liza asked, chocolate eyes blinking in confusion.

"Defuse the situation and make it so hard to stay upset at you." Donatello said flatly, face palming.

"I can do that? Cool!" Liza giggled and stood up. "By the way, I have to go home at twelve. Any ideas of what to do before then?"

"YOU'RE LEAVING SO SOON?!"

Before Liza could react, Mikey was enveloping her with a hug. "I want you to stay! We had so much fun! Like when we ganged up on Raph when he was distracted and put that funny picture on his shell!" Mikey whined, looking at Liza with big, watery, eyes.

"That was YOU?!"

"Wah-oh." (uh-oh. Just said weird.)

"Run Mikey!" Liza yelled as she and the orange clad turtle raced away from the irritated red banded turtle, Mikey even going so far as to pick Liza up at one point so she wouldn't be tackled by Raphael.

Leo chuckled watching the trio. "Poor Liza gets sucked into everything doesn't she?" He mused to Donny, who grinned.

"Mikey can be quite persuasive." Don stated, before yelping as the three roughhousing beings crashed into the pair.

They sprawled in a surprised pile on the floor, breathing hard.

"Woah. Déjà vu." Liza panted, slapping a high-five with Mikey. She heaved herself off the pile and dragged the turtles off a poor squished Leo.

"Sorry 'bout that Leo." Liza apologized, patting him on the shell apologetically.

"That's okay. As long as you okay with THIS!" Leonardo leaped to his feet and swatted the girl with a pillow from the little nest they had slept in.

She yelped and tumbled backwards in surprise, eyes wide in shock. Then her eyes darkened mischievously, saying, "OH, it is _ON_ Leo!" She snagged a pillow of her and lunged for him, spinning to land a blow on his torso when he dodged her first attack.

Leo threw a pillow to Raph and laughed, "Raph! Help!" as Liza continued her relentless assault on him.

"No one can help you now! You cannot escape your fluffy DOOM!" Liza cackled, her words forcing laughter out of the others as they launched themselves into the fray.

Donny and Mikey were ecstatic about ganging up on Raph with their pillows, laughing as Leo and Liza leaped to defend Raph. Leo dueled with Don, herding him away from the main scuffle as Liza was in heated battle with Mikey and Raph.

She yelped in surprise as the pair battling in front of her suddenly turned on her on a double opponent assault. Using her pillow as a shield, she dodged and blocked the blows before lunging forward and yanking Raph off balance. She bent backwards enough to place her hands on the ground before kicking the pillow out of Mikey's hands and leaping to her feet once more.

"WOO!" She whooped as she charged into pillow combat with Raph. She dodged a swipe from Raph and hopped to the side to escape another blow. Liza grinned as Raph smirked at her, tackling her to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Raph exclaimed, triumphant as he pinned Liza's wrists by her head. He cocked his head as Liza grinned, "Wrong move."

Using her legs tucked close to her chest, she pushed against his chest and shoved him about three feet away from her before she somersaulted backwards and onto her feet.

She blew her hair out of her face, grabbed a pillow, held it in a defensive position, and smiled widely. "Come on!" She said, eyes wide with exhilaration as she tensed.

Four wide eyed turtles stared back at her.

"What?" She asked, confusion shining in her hazel eyes.

"...how did you DO that?" Leo asked, light brown eyes wide.

"um...do what?" Liza asked, relaxing into a confused stance, pillow held loosely in her grasp.

"The flippy thingie, and the high kick and the somersaulting stuff!" Mikey exclaimed, gesturing wildly, for some reason believing it somehow remotely resembled the movements she made.

"Oh. That." Liza blushed and ducked her head, smiling shyly. "I, uh, I took gymnastics classes for ten years." She explained, peeking up tentatively to see their reactions.

"Well that explains it." Don smiled. "Do you think you could show us a routine or two?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Liza pleadingly.

Liza's eyes widened. "Oh, no, I-I'm not really that good at them!" She protested, eyes closing and waving her arms slightly as the bandana clad brothers hatched a plan.

Opening her eyes, she gasped as she saw all four looking imploringly at her with puppydog eyes. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes stretched to their limit.

"Oh...my...goodness...this is too cute..." She breathed, unable to look away. "I...I can't, I..." another look, this time with slightly teary eyes.

"...you're evil. So adorably evil."

Still they held the looks.

"...FINE."

Mikey instantly jumped up, grabbed Liza's arm, and dragged her to the Dojo, where he sat on the sideline and eagerly waited for her to begin. The others filed in and sat next to him, all leaning forward earnestly.

Liza glanced worriedly/exasperatedly at the quartet of expectant faces and breathed in deeply. She blew out a steady breath and walked backwards a little. When she had judged the distance to be adequate she charged forward, face set in a determined expression.

She launched into a series of flips and somersaults that melted into half cartwheels which transitioned into one final leap that had two front flips. She wavered a little on the landing, but managed to stay upright. Panting, she turned to the onlookers and blushed lightly, spreading her arms slightly and saying, "Ta-da."

Mikey burst out clapping with a huge smile on his face and whistled, the others following suit.

Liza's face blushed scarlet and she ducked her head down, but you could still see the shy smile spreading on her face. "Thanks." Her voice was soft and quiet as was the norm when she was embarrassed or feeling timid.

"That was AWESOME!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping up and waving his arms excitedly.

"That does explain how you're able to jump so far." Don smiled at Liza. "That was spectacular."

"Your balance is great! How long did it take you to learn that?" Leo. Eager about new moves as ever. Insert affectionate sigh...

"Pretty cool." Raph was straight to the point. Lovably blunt.

"Thanks, but, I'm not really THAT good. It took me months to perfect that routine." She murmured softly. "ANYWAY!" With a shockingly fast lunge, a pillow grabbed, and a grin on her face, Liza had armed herself and swatted Leo to the ground.

Liza smiled down at Leo. "Who's up for round two?"

**FF: hooray for bonding! okay, I'm currently typing the last few chapters but this story is putting up a fight. It don't want to end. Be warned, the updation might slow in a few weeks.**


	6. The Truth Hurts

**FF: Ugh, for some reason I hate the beginning of this chapter. I could've done it way better but I'm too lazy at the moment *shrug***

**FF: ANYWHO, you reviewers are so sweet I couldn't help but post another chapter. (The story is still fighting me -_-*)**

It had been about two weeks after the super-fun sleepover at the guys' lair. Liza had enjoyed constantly going down to the lair to see them nearly every day, her moods always improving when she went to their place.

Her parents had been ecstatic that she finally had made some friends and though wary of letting her go alone, they allowed her to go. They also saw the change in their daughter, making them beam with pride.

She was happier, more vocal about her opinions in a respectful manner, and she was doing much better in school participation.

Now Wednesday morning, Liza stared dreamily out the window, letting her mind wander as she watched the cloudy skies ripple in the wind.

It was a free period and usually Liza would use such times to stare outside and think about random things or doodle secretively in her small notebook.

She idly remembered she was doing this the day when she had met Raph and smiled at the memory, regretting nothing about how it had gone.

Just then, she sensed someone behind her. Turning, she noticed a boy about a foot taller than her with ashy black hair. She smiled gently.

"Hey Mark, how's it going?" She asked nicely. She was always nice to her classmates, even the ones who didn't really like her.

The boy fidgeted. "Not so good." He answered, blue eyes darting back and forth.

"Oh? What's the matter?" Liza asked worriedly, shifting in her seat to face him and brushing some of her hair out of her face.

He squirmed in worry. "Well, there's the dance coming up, but I don't know who to take." He peeked down at her, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I, I thought you could help me pick who I should go with." He stated in a rush, as if embarrassed or afraid of her reaction.

Recently, since there was merely a week left of school, there was a dance planned for all grades on Thursday night. Apparently it was big deal for everyone to have a date for the dance. A matter that was completely irrelevant to Liza, except for helping out her classmates.

Liza grinned happily at him. "Of course I'll help!" She reassured him, twisting to scan the classroom. "Hmm...I know that Taylor has an escort, so does Maya...What about Layla?" She glanced back at the boy. "She's looking awfully lonely."

Mark straightened as if a light had suddenly been shown upon a confusing subject. He burst out in a smile. "Thank you, Liza! You're a life saver!" He thanked her earnestly and raced off to ask the lonely brown-eyed blonde at the end of the classroom.

The girl blinked in surprise and nodded eagerly, responding cheerfully to the boy's question, both blushing lightly.

Liza sighed in contentment, glad she could help another student out. Apparently, she was like a confident for some of the kids. The thought made her chuckle as she turned back to the window, not catching the dark glare thrown in her direction.

* * *

_After School..._

Liza stretched her sore muscles and shifted her backpack on her shoulders. The school day was over and the hallways were abuzz with gossip and chattering.

Though all the talk of the dance was grating on her nerves, Liza managed to remain civil with some of the more enthusiastic participants. Now, she was free to go home and relax since no homework was assigned.

"HEY! YOU!"

Liza stiffened and turned her head to see the resident girly-girl marching (See: wobbling in high heels,) over to her, a stormy expression on her face.

The ginger-haired girl's nearly black eyes sparked with anger when she finally stopped in front of the brunette, her three friends flanking her on either side.

"Yes?" Liza asked calmly, looking coolly at the leader of the quartet.

"Did you or did you not tell Mark to ask that loser to the dance?" The ginger's voice hissed, taut with resentment.

"Layla is a wonderful girl and I merely suggested for him to ask her, Vanessa. They've been dancing around the issue for far too long." Liza responded, her gaze cooling significantly at the insult aimed at Layla, eyes changing to a blueish color as the light hit her irises at an angle.

Vanessa seemed to swell in her anger and spat, "I was going to take him you idiot! You've ruined my chances now!" She stamped her foot childishly.

"So sorry." Liza couldn't stop the sarcasm from threading through her tone before she spoke it out loud.

A green-eyed brunette on Vanessa's right made her eyes slit. "How DARE you talk to us like that!" She shrieked, normally sugary sweet voice breaking harshly.

Liza simply sighed and shook her head tiredly, "Look. If you're just going to scream and throw a fit do it at home and don't embarrass yourself here. Just-" Her sentence was cut off as a sharp smacking noise rang through the air.

She raised her hand to touch her stinging cheek, refusing to cry out as if she was even able to do that in her shock.

Vanessa smirked at her and sneered, "That'll teach you to mess with my affairs." She turned to go, pink skirt swishing in movement with her body, before suddenly whipping around and shoving the stunned girl bitterly, her fake nails digging into the other girl's skin.

Liza stumbled but didn't fall. Looking up, she confused the girls with a smile on her lips.

"You think that'll do anything?" She asked, a mocking tone in her voice. "You're more pathetic than anything I've ever seen if you must resort to violence."

That earned her another slap.

Ignoring the pain, she straightened and stared the girl right in the eyes, her own shifting to an almost golden color as the sunlight nearly blinded her. "And now you've proven you're a shallow punk who can't comprehend the fact that I'm actually standing up to you and that everyone just saw what you did. Have fun with the rest of the school year." She stated coldly before turning, scooping up her fallen supplies and leaving with her dignity intact, leaving the stunned group to stare after her.

* * *

_At the lair..._

"Hey guys!" Liza greeted, expertly dodging the flying limbs from training as she was used to that.

"Hi Liza!" Donny greeted before parrying a blow from Leo with his bo staff. He lunged forward and swiped Leo's feet out from under him.

Leo simply somersaulted backwards and hopped right back up. "How's it going Liza?" He asked, ducking under Donny's attack and jumping over him to kick him in the shell before leaning back to avoid the counterattack.

"Not too bad." She responded, putting her backpack and books down by the couch. "Hey Donnie! When you're done I've got some library books for ya! You too Leo!" She called, one hand resting on her hip as she surveyed the books.

"Sweet! Thanks!" Both boys chorused as they continued their exercise.

Liza turned and poked her head back into the dojo and asked, "Any idea where Mikey is? I promised to show him how to make my special chocolate cake today."

Before anyone could answer Mikey suddenly hopped down from the second floor and hugged the girl tightly. "YES! I've been so excited for this dudette!" He grinned happily, still hugging the girl.

"That's good...can't breathe..." The human choked out, managing to pat the mutant on the shell awkwardly.

"Let'er go before she turns blue-er than Leo's bandana Mikey." Raph ordered, coming up behind his brother and smacking him on the back of the head, careful to avoid hitting Liza.

Mikey released the girl with a pout but when he turned back to Liza he gasped. "What happened Liza?" He asked, staring at her bruised cheek and slightly cut up left arm that had a little dried blood on it.

She sighed. "It's nothing Mikey. Just a misunderstanding in school." She gently pushed his hands away from her and moved toward her backpack for her water bottle.

"Liza..." Leo murmured, stopping his training to come over worriedly, Donny going for his lab wordlessly.

Liza huffed irritably. "I helped a kid figure out who he was going to ask to the dance cause he wasn't sure who he should bring so I got him to ask his crush. The resident popular girly-girl and her clique were upset since Vanessa, their leader, wanted to ask the boy to the dance. She got angry about it, insulted the boy's crush, slapped me, shoved me, I responded by insulting her since she deserved it, got slapped again, and then verbally defeated her and went here after calling home." She stated in a rush, anger evident on her face as she aggressively opened her water bottle and took a drink.

She frowned and jerked her arm away as she noticed Donny coming towards her with his medkit. "Donny, I don't need medical attention. It'll heal on its own and I've gotten worse. On second thought, that girl's fake nails might have gotten me infected. Go ahead." She joked weakly, realizing that she had just gone on an angry rant to them.

Her expression became sad. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to." She murmured, looking up apologetically, hazel eyes seeming to deepen in regret.

Mikey shook his head, smiling encouragingly. "That's okay Liza. It wasn't your fault and Raph's gone on a lot longer about worse stuff-"

"Shut up." Raph once again smacked his little brother's head, bringing a faint smile to Liza's face.

Leo put a hand on her shoulder, careful to avoid Donny who was cleaning up her cuts. "We're not mad at you, we just don't like girls who hurt you." He stated firmly, eyes sparking in his own anger.

"Then you wouldn't like my mom." She muttered before gasping, realizing what she had said.

"What?" Everyone seemed to have frozen in place.

"Um, i-it's nothing, a slip of the tongue!" Liza tried to persuade them, hazel eyes flickering worriedly.

"LIZA."

The girl winced at all four brothers' tones. She looked up at them in an injured sadness, a slight desperation on her face. "Please..." She whispered, chocolate eyes hurt and pleading. "Don't make me say it..."

Leo internally wanted to say, "okay, we won't," but knew that this was an important issue that needed to be sorted out. "Liza..." His voice became incredibly gentle as he crouched in front of the girl who had collapsed onto the couch.

She refused to look at him. "I...I didn't tell you everything about my past. Cliché right?" She joked feebly, her voice quivering. "Anyways, I didn't tell that...that I used to have a sister. She is-...was...two years older than me." She choked out, pain lacing her voice as her face contorted in grief.

The brothers listened in silence, sensing her emotional fragility in that state.

The girl smiled faintly. "When we were little, she'd always be so excitable, so happy. She'd play with me whenever I wanted, comfort me when I needed, all those big sibling traits. As we grew older, she'd take me outside when it'd rain, tell me to just let go of everything weighing me down and just dance in the rain." Tears began to build up in the girl's eyes as she remembered happy memories.

"But, she didn't get along all that well with my mother." She looked down at the floor. "She hated being controlled and ordered about, she fought with our mother a lot. My mom became sensitive to anything that she perceived as disrespectful, a slight change in tone, a quick glance. We, my sister and I, became her verbal punching bags."

Her voice broke and she sucked in shuddery breaths. Mikey moved closer and rested on the couch's back to her right, Raph to her left. Leo moved to sit next to her on the couch's arm and Donny sat on the couch next to her. All tried to convey comfort to their friend, knowing that telling them hurt her unbelievably.

"My sis tried to protect me from the rages as often as possible, often forcing the attention on herself just to get it away from me. She became aggressive, solitary, and hardened to anyone except me. She only let me in, she only let me see just how damaged she was, how scarred she was." Her breaths came in soft hiccups as Liza tried to hold back the tears.

"You wouldn't believe just how shattered she had become. One day, I guess it became too much for her." She swallowed hard. "So she left. She just disappeared and left me a note that said, 'Sorry.' I never saw her again." She whispered brokenly, tears now sliding down her face as she gripped Leo's hand desperately, as if he would disappear if she let go.

"Was that why you were so upset when I had to leave?" Raph asked softly, amber eyes gentle.

"Yes. Plus I really liked you since you were my first friend here." Liza answered just as softly, hazel eyes shining with tears that trickled down in a steady stream.

Mikey quietly pressed his shoulder against Liza's, a silent comfort.

Liza took a deep breath before almost breaking down into sobs. She composed herself slightly a few minutes later and continued.

"When she...when she left, my mom became angry and vicious. My dad was still doing his job and left a whole lot more. I don't think he could take all the pain, even though he tried to calm my mom down and called every day. I learned not to cry in public or in front of my mom or else she'd punish me. Normally she'd yell at me a lot, something that I started to harden myself to like my sis, even though she said she didn't want me to end up like her.

"She hit me on some occasions, a slap or two or a hit on the arm or leg, sometimes making me bleed and desensitizing me to seeing blood. But it was mostly mental pain. After a few years, I couldn't take it anymore. I yelled at her and told her everything we felt, all the pain she caused, all the trauma, all the hurt...i think it finally got to her that arguing wouldn't solve anything. She started taking anger management classes and started getting better."

Liza paused to wipe away a few tears before continuing. "I was wary at first. It'd always seem like she'd get better and then she'd relapse and hurt us again and again. But this time she did get better, she did change. She's trying to make up for what she put me through but I'll never be able to trust her fully no matter how hard I try. My dad's coming home more often and they're both happier now that here aren't as many fights."

She let out a bitter sob. "But I still miss my sister!" She cried, burying her face in her hands. "I want my sis back! We shared everything together! Everything..."

Donatello pulled Liza closer to him and his brothers and she latched on, desperately craving comfort. Everyone joined in on the group hug, seeming to radiate affection and reassurance.

"Sorry for crying all over you...and being so dramatic..." Liza sniffled, her cries having decreased to quiet hiccups.

"No problem. That's what family's for." Mikey reassured her.

More tears built up in Liza's eyes. "I love you guys." She whispered.

"We love you too."

She hadn't heard those words spoken so truly for a long time.

**FF: NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE NAMED VANESSA. Don't keel me! *hides under table***

**Reviews please! :3**


	7. Well, HI THERE

**FF:WOO! More updating! And thanks to all you sweethearts who reviewed, I loved the comments :)**

**FF: Anywho, guess what happens in this chapter? 8D I'll give you three choices:**

**1. Someone gets a crush on someone**

**2. Bad guys find them (eek! D8)**

**3. OR something blows up 8D**

**FF: Think carefully... and enjoy!**

They stayed in that embrace for a while, simply sitting and silently comforting each other, basking in the warm atmosphere.

As they eventually pulled back, Liza's tears stopped and she gently rubbed at her eyes as crying always left her feeling exhausted.

Mikey looked at her and decided she should focus on happy memories. Ignoring his brothers' warning looks he asked curiously, "What was her name?"

Liza smiled gently and responded, "Lyska. My dad was always one for strange names." (A/N: pronounced 'liss-kah')

Mikey smiled back and tilted his head. "What was she like? Personality wise I mean."

Liza cocked her head and looked up in thought. "She was a lot like you Raph." She finally said, catching the turtle off guard.

He stared at her in surprise. "What?" He asked, trying to comprehend this new piece of information.

The brunette smiled softly as she closed her eyes, reminiscing. "Lyska was strong and brave, her temper was pretty short and she hated being expected to fall in line instantly without complaint. She liked to go off on her own for a bit to think and most times came back home with a new cut that was still bleeding or a new bruise on her arm or leg. She had a lot of scars from multiple things."

Liza laughed in amusement suddenly, grinning like crazy. "She was fiercely protective of me." She chuckled. "One time, a kid had shoved me because I said something that offended him, I don't remember what exactly but it was purely innocent, and my sister just loomed over the kid and nearly tackled him. I had to hold her back, though she did get a hit on the kid's arm but nothing else, not from a lack of trying though."

Raph grinned. "I like'er already."

Liza's eyes softened and a tender smile played across her lips. "Even though she was always so hard and harsh with other people, I remember her always being gentle with me when I needed her." She murmured, a loving look entering her tone.

"Where'd she go?" The question was voiced before Leo could stop himself, wincing at his question and trying to ignore his brothers' scolding looks.

The girl smiled sadly and she shook her head. "I don't know. She never contacted me so I don't know if she's even alive anymore." She said quietly. "But for some reason I can't let go of the thought that she's still out there somewhere. We'd always know when the other needed help."

She seemed to suddenly snap out of her memories and shook herself briskly. "Anyway, I got these books for you Donny, I hope you like them. These are for you Leo." She said brightly, her face cheerful almost instantly.

Donny grinned and flipped the books open. "All right! I can't believe you got 'Raven!' Thanks!" (A/N: don't know if that's the correct title but it's hard to remember.) He leaned forward and hugged her enthusiastically before pulling back a little flustered.

"Heh, sorry, I get a little excited." He stammered, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

Liza giggled and hugged him back briefly if not a little hesitantly. "No problem, just don't do it, like, every minute, mkay?" She smiled sweetly at him and turned to hand Leo the library books.

"Yes! I've been looking for this everywhere!" Leo nearly crushed the girl in a hug but refrained from suffocating her.

"welcome..." She choked out, still somehow smiling even as her breath left her in the squeaks.

"Sorry." Leo apologized, unable to wipe the grin off his face at the girl's gift for him as he pulled back.

She smiled back. "No problem." Looking up at the others she asked, "What do you want to do? I've got no ideas."

Raphael tilted his head in thought and suggested, "What 'bout goin' on a run topside once it's dark enough?"

Leo opened his mouth to protest but Liza spoke up first, "That would be fun except I can't make the jumps and heights scare me." She stated sheepishly, blushing faintly as she looked away.

"Have you ever tried it?" Mikey asked, blinking his clear blue eyes up innocently at her.

"No, but I used to sit on my roof back in the country." Liza smiled shyly. "That was as big a risk I would dare to make."

"Didn't you ever let loose? I mean, you got Leo to and he's the strictest, stiffest,-" "HEY!" –"most workaholic person you'll ever meet!" Raph stated, rather enjoying his brother's irritated expression.

Liza shook her head. "No. Too shy." She answered, shrugging her shoulders. "I only let loose when my sister could make me."

They fell silent, recognizing the longing in her tone. Donatello looked thoughtfully to the side, trying to think up a way to lighten the atmosphere.

"You said there was a dance coming up right?" He asked, distracting Liza from her rapidly saddening thoughts.

"Yeah..." She replied, warily eyeing him.

"Are you going?" He asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mikey grinned hugely. "Really? What are the dances like?" He turned his imploring gaze to Liza.

Her brown eyes widened as she waved her hands in front of her frantically. "Oh no, no, no, no. I don't go to dances, even parties are rare for me." She exclaimed, leaning backwards as if that would help her escape the issue.

Mikey stared at her. "Then how do you have fun? I've always wanted to go to a party!"

Liza smiled sadly at him. "I'm not really a 'people' person. I don't do well with crowds. Besides, to get into the dance I'd need a date or something." She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not sure I need something like that at the moment."

"Which? The dance or a boyfriend?" Raph teased, ruffling Liza's hair.

She giggled and swatted his hands away. "Both?"

"Well here'sn idea," Raph grinned, causing Liza to look up at him. "If you don't go ta the dance, you get ta come roof hopping with us that night."

Liza blinked in surprise, her large brown eyes widening. She rested her chin on her hand while her arm rested on her other limb that was wrapped around her stomach, eyes thoughtful.

"I'll go roof hopping." Liza eventually said, turning to shake hands with Raph to seal the deal.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, you know." Leo said, throwing a challenging look at Raph, who simply smiled smugly at him.

Liza glanced at Leo, sending a sweet smile his way. "I want to. Besides, I've always wanted to know what that would feel like." She explained, eyes closing in happiness.

"You wanted to know what roof hopping felt like?" Donny stared incredulously at the human brunette.

The girl shrugged. "My sis had weird ideas all the time. I just got dragged along for the ride."

* * *

_Dance Night..._

Liza hesitantly looked down at the alleyway and gulped at the height. "Wow that's high..." She said weakly, eyes wide as could be.

For that night, she was dressed in a dark blue shirt with her gray/blackish sweatshirt with jeans and sneakers. Her hair was tied in a tight braid that swayed behind her uneasily with a black ribbon.

Leo placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling her jump in surprise. "You don't have to." He reminded her gently, blue eyes gentle.

The girl took in a deep breath and shook her head. "No, I chose to do this so I'm going through with it." She suddenly paused and her face heated with a blush. "Um...who's going to carry me?" She asked, embarrassed by the implication of being in such an intimate position. "I can't make the jumps..."

"Um..." Leo glanced concernedly at his brothers and, slightly flustered, they stared back in surprise.

"Oh goodness why didn't I think of this before?" Liza hissed at herself, slapping a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"Okay, we'll do this the old fashioned way." Mikey stated seriously, his brothers nodding solemly in agreement and lining up.

Liza watched curiously.

"Eenie, meenie, minie, mo, catch a tiger by the toe..."

She nearly burst out laughing.

"...miney, MOE! You're it Donny!" Mikey crowed, said turtle stiffening in surprise and glancing at Liza as she looked back shyly.

"Um, how am I, uh, going to be, uh, carried?" Liza asked timidly, face blushing a light pink.

"Uh..." Donatello looked to his brothers for help only to find they had already hopped to the next roof, whether out of awkwardness or giving the two privacy it was unknown.

"I dunno." He stated intelligibly.

"Um, maybe I could, uh, (oh goodness this is awkward) hop on your back?" She suggested, blushing harder before adding, "If that's okay with you, of course."

He nodded, turning away from her and crouching to hide the blush on his own cheeks. "Sure, if you thinks that's the, uh, best way. We'll switch if it gets uncomfortable." He nearly stammered but caught himself at the last moment.

Slowly, he felt her carefully climbing onto his back, tentatively resting her body against his shell and ever so uncertainly wrapping her arms around his neck to secure herself. He could practically feel the heat radiating from her blush as she whispered, "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

He laughed softly and responded shyly, "You're lighter than air to me." He cautiously stood up and back away from the edge. When he discerned he was far enough, he glanced back to ask, "you ready?"

The grip around him tightened slightly and she let out a shaky breath. "Ready as I'll ever be." She murmured, closing her eyes tightly to try and relieve the tension in her body.

Hesitating for a moment, Donny suddenly took off at the edge of the roof and leaped out over it. He grinned at hearing her gasp, in surprise, fear, or wonder he'd never know.

She grunted with the impact on the next roof and sucked a breath in sharply as they headed for the next, Donatello's brothers running alongside them.

As they jumped and bounded over the rooftops, Donny felt Liza's body relaxing slightly and her breath coming in excited gasps with delighted laughs coming from her as adrenaline rushed through her body.

"How'd ya like it so far?" Raph asked, coming up to Donny's right as they ran silently.

Liza glanced at him, an exhilarated expression clear on her face as she grinned at him. "It's amazing!" She panted between breaths and jumps. "I never thought-" jump, land –"It could ever feel like this! My sis thought right! This is totally worth it!" Her brown eyes gleamed with animated enthusiasm and still a slight trace of worry, if not fear.

Mikey laughed and flipped over them. "Glad you like, dudette!" He called back, doing fancy stunts and acrobatics with Leo as they playfully competed.

"Shouldn't they be more careful?" Liza worriedly asked, eyes locked on the two.

"Nah, Leo knows what he's doin'." Raph responded, waving a hand airily.

"YEEP!" CRASH, THUD

"...Mikey not so much."

"MIKEY!" Liza gasped and suddenly released her hold on Donny, throwing both off balance as she managed to leap up and race to where Mikey had fallen, thankful they were on the same roof.

She crouched by his form lying groaning on the cement, tenderly placing her hand on his hand and chest as she scanned him for injuries.

"Mikey! Are you okay? Please tell me nothing's broken!" She cried, anxiously flicking her gaze to and fro, unsure what to do.

He chuckled weakly. "That was stupid of me." He raised a hand to his head. "Ow."

Satisfied he was alright, Liza suddenly embraced him. "Only a little stupid, but mainly silly." She whispered. "Oh goodness I thought you were hurt! Don't scare me like that please!" She released him and pulled back with slightly watery eyes.

His look softened and he smiled gently at her. "Hey, it takes more than a little fall to take me out. You should know that by now." He teased, poking the girl's side so she giggled and batted his hand away lightly.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "What's that?" She carefully stood up and walked to the skylight that arched from the building's roof. Liza placed her hands gently against the glass panes and peered into the building, not even noticing the arrival of the others.

Suddenly, the brunette stiffened and pressed herself against the glass harshly, eyes widening with shock and intensity and her mouth opening slightly.

Leo tilted his head in confusion and motioned to Liza, questioningly looking at his brothers.

Raph shrugged while Mikey and Donny both held out their hands in the worldwide gesture of "I dunno, don't ask me."

Leo turned to the girl to ask what she was doing when he noticed she was striding towards them.

This was unsettling.

Liza _rarely _strode unless something was urgent or upsetting to her.

"Get me inside." She commanded, her voice suddenly all business and steely, her eyes just as hard with an underlying glimmer of desperation.

"Inside th' warehouse?" Raph asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Just get me inside." Liza repeated, more desperate this time.

"But-"

"NOW PLEASE!" Liza had never raised her voice at them and even now it wasn't filled with anger, but instead dripping with longing and despair and urgency.

Wordlessly in shock, Mikey walked to the roof entrance and kicked the door in with ease before stepping aside as Liza bolted past.

With only a glance the brothers quickly and silently followed the girl down the winding staircase and out the door to the classical open-area-filled-with-scattered-boxes warehouse room.

In the center of the room, a figure was fighting with some purple dragon gang members, easily and methodically taking down its opponents.

The person was dressed in a black T-shirt, jeans that were ripped from wear-and-tear and knife attacks, and a hoodie that had the hood pulled over the person's face. A backpack lay tossed aside to the right of the fight.

The fighter savagely roundhoused one burly opponent before snapping a right hook into another's chest which knocked him into another member. Ferociously the figure continued to defeat opponent after opponent with no help, absorbing hits with grace, agility, and a large amount of strength if the blows were as harsh as they appeared.

The last gang member dropped, but the figure swung around, fist raised to strike the brunette who had appeared behind her.

"LIZA!" Donny shouted, fear for his friend showing in his eyes and his tone.

The fist froze three centimeters from Liza's face, the entire figure's body stiffening in an emotion that was unclear.

"...Liza?" The figure's voice was rough but definitely feminine, sharing a distinctive resemblance to Liza's voice but was still different.

Liza's eyes pooled with tears and a watery smile appeared on her face. "Lyska."

**FF: YOU WERE ALL WRONG! XD oh wait, you guessed she'd find her sister? phooey, I hoped it wouldn't be so obvious. Welp, congrats to those who guess and yes, the challenge up top was a trick. sorry (somewhat XP)**

**FF: Up next, suspicions and other stuff. How descriptive am I?**


	8. Strange one, isn't she?

**FF: I know, I know, I should've updated yesterday. I won't lie. I forgot until the wee hours of morning. Or night. I dunno.**

**FF: Whatever the case I'M SORRY D8 so here's another chappy for ya wonderful reviewing peoples!**

Wordlessly, the two stared at each other in strained silence, the emotionally charged atmosphere increasing tension.

Then, the hooded figure- Lyska – opened her arms to Liza.

Liza broke down into sobs and rushed into her sister's arms, clutching her tightly and crying into her shoulder. Lyska in turn grabbed her sister and held her fiercely, whispering madly to her as she blinked back her own tears.

"I found you, you found me, oh it doesn't matter anymore! I missed you!" Lyska murmured tenderly, not loosening her hold on her sister, if anything she increased it.

"Don't leave me ever again!" Liza sobbed, burying her face in Lyska's clothing, nuzzling her affectionately.

Suddenly, she felt her sister tensing and found herself shoved behind the older female. She peeked over her sister's shoulder and paled.

Lyska's hood had fallen back down, revealing dirty blond hair with reddish streaks on the tips, striking gray-blue eyes and pale skin with a large scar on her cheek stretching from her cheekbone to her jaw.

But that wasn't what alarmed Liza.

Lyska was in a protectively aggressive stance in front of her sister, eyes blazing dangerously snarling viciously at the four terrapins that had ventured closer in disbelief. She bared her teeth and flexed her hands in a hostile warning not to come closer.

"NO!" Liza cried out, rushing in front of her sister and stretching her arms between the two parties. "No," She repeated in calmer tones, staring desperately into her sister's eyes. "They saved my life, Lyska. I would've died by torture if they hadn't saved me."

Lyska's snarl intensified and she embraced her sister again as a protective instinct swept through her. "**WHO tried to kill you**?" She asked darkly, gaze stormy as a hurricane or worse.

Liza shuddered. "Those guys, the purple dragons. The ones you were fighting." She said quietly, going to her sister and gently embracing her again. "But it's okay, I'm fine now." She said, meeting her sister's eyes imploringly.

The older girl looked at her hard, her gaze conveying the message of "I know you're not but I'll save it for later" before softening and hugging her again. "M'sorry." She muttered, nuzzling Liza tenderly.

The younger brunette pulled back before turning to her turtle friends and saying, "Sis, these are my very good friends. In order from left to right is Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. Or, for short, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donny." She gently tugged her sister a little. "PLEASE try to be nice." She whispered to her anxiously, doe-like eyes pleading.

Lyska gave a calculating and skeptical look at the brothers and slowly approached, steps sharp and edgy. She stopped a few feet in front of them and kept up observing them for a moment, trying to think of the words to say.

Finally she said lowly, eyes sparking, "Thank you for saving my sister. I hope the ones responsible were..." She searched for the correct term. "..._punished_?"

Raph snorted. "Of course! We weren't gentle wit' those idiots." He smiled evilly, pleased when the girl respond with a dark smile of her own, delighted by the prospect of the villains paying for what they did.

Her eyes seemed to brighten somewhat but were quickly extinguished with suspicion once more. She turned sharply and pressed against her sister's side warmly. "Sis," it felt so GOOD to say that again! "Do you want to come home with me?"

The smaller female, by about 3 inches, cocked her head and her gaze took on a shadowed look. "Old home or your camp?" She said, blandly stating that she knew her sister's "home" was merely temporary.

"Camp." Was the curt and almost venomous response as Lyska's face twisted into a suppressed snarl.

"Can they come?" Liza asked, turning to smile at her friends. She cast a slightly disapproving glance at her sister's glaring at them. "Sis..."

The dirty blond took in the warning of her sister's voce and sighed heavily. "Fine." She huffed, walking past them to get to the exit and scooping up her bag without even looking at the brothers.

"Charming, isn't she?" Liza asked dryly as she approached.

"Very." Donny responded in a sarcastic tone that matched Liza's perfectly.

"C'mon, let's not get left behind." Leo's gentle prodding moved the group to follow after the girl who was waiting impatiently for them at the exit.

She instantly walked next to her sister on the outside of the group, obviously uncomfortable with anyone else if her clenched fists and tightened jaw were anything to go by.

As Lyska led them through a maze of alleyways and winding paths riddled with garbage, Liza and the others attempted conversation, Liza understanding more of it than the others.

"Where'd you get the scar?" Raph asked, showing the blunt side of his personality.

Lyska didn't take her eyes from the path they were on, answering without looking, "Knife. I got irritated by some dude who wouldn't leave me alone so I punched him and he took it personally." She smirked for a moment before the emotionless façade was put back up.

Raph chuckled at the image she gave.

"What'd you see on your...um, travels?" Leo asked, trying to say the question politely.

"Nothing interesting. Unless you'd call corruption and pain interesting." She responded dryly, expression hardening more if possible.

Leo fell silent, surprised by the amount of cynicism the girl practically radiated from her harsh tone and gaze.

"I like the streaks in your hair, very cool." Mikey piped up, pointedly ignoring the tension.

"Thanks, can you guess what I used?" She grinned ferally, pointedly staring at her sister.

Liza sighed. "Tell me you didn't."

"Oh but I did."

"So much is wrong with you." Liza teased, gently nudging her sister's shoulder.

"I try." Lyska responded, patting her younger sibling on the head.

"Am I the only one lost here?" Donny spoke up, more than likely voicing the opinion of those not included in the inside joke.

Liza glared playfully at her sister and turned away mock-angry. Lyska chuckled. "The streaks are from blood." She explained, delighting in the horrified and/or grossed out expressions. "After all, why not make use of it?"

What surprised her was Raph laughing and complimenting her, "Nice, that's pretty hardcore."

The corner of her lips twitched and she glanced at him, her gaze holding a glimmer of respect this time. She hummed thoughtfully and turned her attention back onto the path, her body relaxing slightly.

Finally, they reached a niche in the cracked wall of a building that had plants spidering all over the surface.

With practiced ease and natural agility, the feral dirty blond slipped into the crack and motioned for the others to follow, her hand beckoning them sharply.

Inside the building was pretty decent considering the obvious troubles the girl had gone through. Scavenged tree branches held up ragged sheets that folded haphazardly over the others, a nest of pillows and blankets made up the floor beneath the make-shift tent.

A few portable flashlights were scattered amid the bedding, a small notebook lying among the havoc of her sleeping area. A collapsible container held a small reserve of food that could easily be placed into Lyska's backpack which she now placed against one pillar close to her nesting place.

"What'cha doing, sis?" Liza asked, coming over to watch her sister unpack some supplies.

"Since you guys and girl found me on a supply run, I scavenged some food for myself and got me some nice pretty lookin' toys..." She nearly purred with delight as she expertly twirled a dagger from her backpack, eyes gleaming as she inspected her prize.

Liza gasped excitedly and looked the blade over. "No rust, that's good. I like the slight curve of it, slicing through flesh would be much easier with a slanted blade like this. Lots of blood could be drawn." She surmised, critically surveying the weapon with a pleased smile.

"Liza!" Leo exclaimed, startled by the almost absent-minded evaluation of damage to be done.

"What?" She called back, eyes innocent and wide. "Sis and I talked way worse before!" She smiled sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes..." Lyska drawled, eyes sparking with mischievous fire. "Like how if you slit the stomach all the slimy guts would-"

"Ew. Stop, please." Leo wrinkled his snout in disgust while it seemed Raph was eagerly leaning forward, intrigued by what the long-lost girl was saying. He seemed disappointed when she stopped her sentence, causing her to grin slightly before it turned back into a frown.

"Sis..." Liza gently touched her sister's shoulder, feeling her sister's shift in emotions strongly. "Are you okay?"

"I need to talk to you Liza. Now." Lyska responded, face serious and stony.

Liza's face turned tired, she had been expecting this. She nodded her head wearily and stood, Lyska following her movements and beginning to lead the younger female to a separate room of the abandoned building.

When Donny straightened instantly, almost instinctively and protectively stepping forward slightly towards the two, Lyska turned to him with a harsh, scrutinizing look. He stared at her sister, matching her steely gaze with his own hardened one.

Lyska paused to regard him for a moment, noting his brothers also becoming alerted to their motions. "I'm simply going to talk with my sister, that's all." She stated, stiffly yet respectfully nodding at them before walking away with her sister, leaving the males to converse.

Leo's eyes slitted. "I don't trust her." He instantly voiced his opinion, glaring where the girls had disappeared.

Mikey sighed. "C'mon Leo, you know you'd be the same if you found one of us after so long of being alone." He said softly, understanding the dangerous waters of the conversations.

"Besides," Donatello piped up gently. "After what that girl's gone through - just by her looks - must have changed her from the girl that Liza knew before. It'll take some adjusting." He explained quietly, his own eyes drawn to where the girls had disappeared.

"I like'er." Raph stated, offering no more comments after that simple statement, the smirk on his face said plenty for him.

Leo huffed, crossing his arms. "I know all that, I KNOW it's her sister, I KNOW they've been separated for a long time and that this is like a dream come true for Liza but...don't you think it's weird that only two days after Liza told us her sister magically appears?" He stated, losing the anger to be replaced with weary wariness.

His point was terrifying in its implications that might well be true.

* * *

_With the girls..._

Lyska led the two into a darker room that had flashlights lighting it up to a decent level. Pillows were scattered across the floor here as well.

The older girl sat down and motioned for the younger to do the same, which she willingly did.

"Lyska, what's this about?" Liza asked tiredly, eyes weary. "Is this about you leaving?"

The other girl sighed, bloodstreaked hair waving gently in her face. "What happened Liza?" Lyska asked, grey-blue eyes opening up to reveal a tired and pained girl who wanted the agony to stop. "What happened to you? Tell me everything."

Liza looked sadly at her and hugged herself. "You won't like it sis..." She murmured, eyes becoming distant.

Lyska shook her head briskly. "I won't but I need to hear it. I need to know what happened to my sis." Her eyes turned pleading and Liza was able to sense her sister's tiredness changing into worry.

A grim smile settled upon her lips. "You always were one to worry about me..." She said softly, her smile flickering. "Alright, I'll tell you."

So she did.

She told her of how her mother grew violent and hit her. She told of how she yelled and of how her- their mother had tried so hard to change and was succeeding. She told of her pain at Lyska's leaving. She told of how dull and painful life was. She told her of the night she found Raph, lying in a pool of his own blood, and helped him. She told of how she had hid her sister's existence from his brothers and him because she wasn't ready to share. She told of his risky escape. She told of her separation anxiety that had plagued her at his departure.

She told of how she was kidnapped and tortured for information she didn't possess. She told of the rescue and the caring with which they helped her. She told of their growing friendship and concern for each other. She told of her breakdown and how she had cried at the emotional agony. She told of how she went roof hopping. She told of how they had found her.

By the end of the tale, Lyska had bowed her head, her face hidden by her blood stained hair.

Her voice trembled as she spoke. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered. "I shouldn't have left...I shouldn't have left you with all that to deal with..."

"It's okay." The automatic response didn't fool either of them, each able to sense the pain and heartbreak both were enduring.

"No, it isn't. I left you and I broke my promise. I promised I would stay with you, I promised I wouldn't leave you alone." She cried out harshly, anger mixing with her sorrow as her voice shouted, filled with self-hate.

She slammed her fist to the wall and barely noticed the pain of her bleeding knuckles. "I left you...all alone..." She whispered again, form drooping in emotional exhaustion. "You almost died and I just left you...you should hate me for that..."

Liza was instantly by her side, wrapping a spare bit of cloth around the bleeding digits. "Shhh..." She soothed, pressing her head against Lyska's shoulder, the familiar action comforting both. "Shhh...I forgive you Lys...I could never hate you, you know that."

Tenderly Liza cupped her sister's face and stared into the agonized pools of blue-gray color that swirled with conflicting emotions. "You may have missed out on that part of my life, but you're here now so you're going to have time to make it up to me, if there's anything to make up." Liza gently murmured.

"Of course there's something to make up!" Lyska interjected, pained. "But I'll never be able to forgive myself! How? Tell me how I can make it up to you?" She stared desperately into her sister's eyes, searching for relief.

"Stick with me. Don't leave me again and I'll keep loving you like I have all these years, not that I'd stop anyway." Liza said firmly, though her chocolate eyes were brimming with tears that silently rolled down her cheeks as her emotions thrashed violently within her.

Lyska let out a humorless laugh, and wiped the tears away from her little sister's cheeks. "Good. 'Cause I'm never leaving you again, I'm renewing my promise and I'm NEVER breaking it ever again!" She insisted, hugging her sister tightly as she fought her own tears.

"It's okay sis. You can cry...I'm here, I'm here..." Liza softly whispered to her sister.

And for the first time in almost her entire life, Lyska finally began to cry.

She cried for her mistake in leaving. She cried for the pain her sister went through. She cried for not being there for her. She cried because she had almost lost her sister and never knew it. She cried because she was reunited.

She cried because she was forgiven.

She cried because her shattered being began to finally, _finally_ heal after years and years of pain.

**FF: Ooooh, didja like it? I have sooooooooooo much fun writing Lyska's character. Her personality is very amusing to me X3  
(P.S. To all those non-reviewers, WHY HAVEN'T YOU )8|**


	9. Trust Issues'

**FF: Hellos! I know I'm updating early but I FINISHED THE STORY! WOO! (P.S. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THE END!)**

**FF: SO, in celebration of this momentous occasion I give you another chapter. Enjoy :)**

After her sobs had quieted and they finally broke away from the embrace - never losing contact with each other as they sat pressed against the other though - Liza turned her head to her sister.

"Where did you go sis?" She didn't bother to ask why, they both knew the reason all too well.

She sniffled, wiping her nose on a spare tissue she had stuffed in her pocket, originally intended to stop blood flow however ineffective it might be. She let out a broken laugh.

"I didn't have much idea of where to go, I just upped and left before I could lose my courage. All I knew was that I had to get away from that woman who hurt me. Now that I think of it, I was like a wounded animal fleeing in panic, not being able to think straight. If I was, I might've taken you with me." She confessed, feeling her sister's hand tighten on her own as the younger sibling rested her head on Lyska's shoulder.

"But I'm glad I didn't. It was harsh out there alone, the life of a runaway. I scavenged for food in dumpsters, still do by the way, trying not to starve. I kept giving my food to any poor stray that happened by," She said with a faint smile at the memory. "The animals were grateful. I managed to stay out of the way of gangs and violent people enough that I lived, but I got attacked enough to learn a thing or two about survival on the streets.

"I learned how to fight, watching the other gang fights from a hiding place behind a dumpster, on a building rooftop, you name it. I practiced the moves on my own and developed my own rhythm, plus I found a few weapon styles I liked. I also learned what food to eat and what not to eat as I almost got food poisoning more times that I can count. I barely managed without the medicine I normally would have taken, goodness knows I took it for granted, but I pulled through." She sighed sadly.

"By then, I was completely lost in my wanderings. I somehow came up with a map and barely made it back to our old house, but you were gone by the time I got there. I was so heartbroken, but...I don't know how to describe it, but something led me here..." Her brows furrowed as confusion and suspicion threaded through her serious eyes.

"It was like I was_ maneuvered_ here...anyways, as I was learning to adjust to life here in New York, something or someone made a noise of some sort that made me come over to see. It was those gang members you saw me fighting – they noticed me lurking about and decided to be stupid males and make...advances I did NOT appreciate. So I roundhoused them." Her delighted bluntness made Liza giggle lightly and snuggle closer.

"That's my sis..." She laughed fondly, doe-like eyes affectionate but worried.

"When you found me, I couldn't believe it. I thought I was dreaming, I had dreamed of this happening so many times I didn't think it was real until you hugged me. It was like everything I had ever wanted suddenly appeared before me, which it did." Her arm snaked around her sister's middle, drawing her closer for a hug.

She paused. "I love you sis, I never told you enough. I love you so much." She said, voice and gaze uncharacteristically soft and tender.

"I love you too, Lys." Liza responded just as gently and returned the embrace. She suddenly stiffened. "We just totally left the boys unattended." She said, eyes widening in guilt.

Lyska's face went slack with realization but hardened it into her mask of indifference and pulled both of them to their feet. "C'mon, let's go check on them, make sure they haven't blown anything up." She joked slightly.

"Eh, with them being them it's actually quite probable something has been set on fire or exploded." Liza corrected with a weak smile as they walked into the room.

Lyska merely hummed in response and focused on the four talking quietly amongst themselves as they rested by the wall.

"Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting, we had a lot of catching up to do." Liza explained, shrugging helplessly.

"I bet you did." Leo agreed, barely masking a subtle glance at the stone faced girl to Liza's right.

Lyska's blue-gray eyes flickered but she stayed silent, settling for openly glaring much to her sister's displeasure.

Sighing, Liza ignored her sister's prickly behavior and turned to Mikey and Donny, putting her best understanding smile. "Sorry about that. She's always a bit defensive." She apologized, ignoring her sister's smug grin. Changing the subject she asked politely, "So what'd you guys talk about?"

"Oh this and that..." Donny trailed off, not meeting Liza's eyes, his hands nervously twitching slightly.

Liza frowned sternly and put her hands on her hips. "If you were talking about me and/or my sister you can say it. I won't be offended." She stated blandly, eyes irritated by the lack of trust.

"I might have a different say though..." Lyska added on almost casually if one didn't notice her hand resting all too innocently on the handle of the dagger tucked neatly into her belt.

Liza threw a sharp look at her sister which was answered by grin. She huffed and held out her hand, flicking her fingers with an irritated expression.

"Sis. I thought we went through this." She sighed. "No threatening, and/or injuring any of them. Give me the knife."

"Sis..."

"Now."

With a growl the older female handed the sharp blade to her younger sister. Lyska muttered something at her sister in a tongue the turtles didn't understand.

"Yo Todavía no entiendo por qué te quedas con ellos." She said lowly.

Liza scoffed and replied in the same language the older spoke in, crossing her arms with the knife carefully pointed downwards. "Vamos a ver... ellos me mantuvo cuerdo y me cuidaron cuando yo pensaba que estaba sola."

Lyska rolled her eyes and then spoke seriously, eyes flickering to the other occupants of the room. "Yo no confío en ellos, yo ni siquiera me gustan ellos. Están escondiendo algo, ellos no he dicho todo. Les puedo decir que es peligroso y si ellos están poniendo en peligro..."

Liza stiffened and nearly snarled something back, posture becoming aggressive and somehow defensive. "Me salvaron la vida, o qué no tu conseguir esa parte? ¿Por qué insiste en deshacerse de ellos? ¿Los odias tanto?"

The bloodstreaked dirty blond sighed and replied tiredly and quietly, gesturing limply. "No puedo soportar la idea de correr el riesgo de perder usted..."

Liza's look softened and she answered gently, relaxing her stance to stare tenderly at her sister. "Hermana, entiendo, de verdad lo hago. Pero hay que entender que ellos son mis amigos, y deben ser tratados como tales."

Lyska sighed deeply and crossed her arms sullenly. "FINE." She huffed. "I'll play nice. But if they cross the line-"

"They won't! I'll warn them okay?" Liza responded quickly, cutting off her sister's sentence.

"Can you please explain what just happened?" Mikey asked, trying to understand what was spoken.

"Trust issues." Liza answered, shaking her head slowly. "She thinks you haven't told me everything."

Her eyes sharpened as she saw them stiffen. "Anything you'd like to tell me?" She asked false calmly, arms crossed.

"Something we'd like to tell you? Uh, nothing comes to mind." Mikey's grin struggled not to falter.

Liza's eyes hardened. "Fine. When you trust me enough, tell me. I can wait until then." She replied tone wavering as she tried to control her hurt, turning away from them.

Leo looked uncomfortable. "Liza, wait..." he winced as she leveled that cold gaze on him, warming slightly in regret when she noticed his flinch.

He sighed. "Yes we didn't tell you everything. For one thing, we know that the Shredder's still alive and hiding somewhere in New York."

"Yeah, I know that." Liza responded somewhat acidly before controlling herself and adding, "Sorry. Please continue."

Leo stared worriedly at her and continued, "We also know that he has ties with the Purple Dragons and an unbeatable grudge against us." He swallowed hard. "He's been quiet for a while but we discovered that he's...well, word on the street is that he's looking for a certain girl to invite over. In other words, you."

They stared tentatively at the brunette, waiting for the explosion.

It didn't come from her.

While Liza was in a frozen state of shock, Lyska stormed up to them and shouted ferociously, "YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT MY LITTLE SIS IS BEING HUNTED AND _YOU NEVER TOLD HER?!"_

The dirty blond looked ready to gleefully rip their heads off.

"Well isn't this a day for confessions." Liza joked weakly, her face paling as she understood the severity of her situation, unable to move anything but her lips. "I need to sit down..." She whispered, swaying backwards.

When Raph made a move to catch her, Lyska sharply intercepted and snarled at him as she caught her sister, blue-gray eyes blazing in fury. She quickly swept her sister into her arms and retreated to her tent, cradling the shocked female close to her chest as she crouched.

"Look, we didn't tell'er 'cause she would've freaked like you're doin' now. Besides, shred-head didn't try anything yet so we thought-" Raph was cut off by Lyska's outraged statement.

"You idiots! Just because something hasn't happened doesn't mean it won't! Take it from someone who knows with experience!" She spat out. "I can't believe that those she holds in such high regard would just leave her in the dark like this!"

"Lyska..." Liza protested softly, still trying to recover from the surge of shock and fear.

Her sister's attention instantly focused on her and Lyska tenderly nuzzled her sister's head. "Don't worry sis..." She murmured gently. "I'm not gonna let some egotistical stuck up fool with the brain capacity of a mushmeem take you away from me."

Liza giggled lightly, her smile beginning to recover. "I always did like how you said 'mushroom' and how wonderful your insults were." She laughed.

Lyska grinned but quickly growled at Donny who had gotten closer.

His own chocolate eyes were stern. "Lyska," He began, cutting off the start of her angry tirade. "There's something else we found out and it involves YOU."

That shut her up as she stiffened and straightened in surprise, Liza's eyes widening in worry and fear again.

"We found a tracer on your backpack." He stated somberly. "You were being tracked."

**FF: Welp, lookie there! the plot thickens! 83**

(P.S. The conversation says:  
**Lyska:** I still do not understand why you stay with them.  
**Liza:** Let's see ... They kept me sane and looked after me when I thought I was alone.  
**Lyska:** I do not trust them, I do not even like them. They are hiding something, they did not say everything. I can tell you it is dangerous and if they are threatening...  
**Liza**: They saved my life, or do you not get that part? Why do you insist on getting rid of them? Do you hate them so much?  
**Lyska**: I cannot bear to run the risk of losing you...**  
Liza**: Sister, I understand, really I do. But you must understand that they are my friends, and should be treated as such.)

**FF: Meh. Google translate :/**


	10. Traced and Hurt

**FF: Hello my wonderful reviewers! OMGOODNESS! 50 reviews? *tears up* sniff, I feel so loved! )X3**

**FF: Anywho, I'm feeling generous so here's a chappy that has a good cliffy!**

Lyska froze, blue-gray eyes widening and her mouth in a tight line. She growled, gently placed her sister on the many pillows inside her tent, stood up, and held out her hand.

Donny carefully deposited the tracer into the girl's open palm, dreading the reaction.

The bloodstreaked dirty blond carefully examined the tracer with a hard expression of controlled rage. "Can you find who made it?" She asked quietly, calmly, coldly.

Mikey shook his head. "No, Donny already tried but he couldn't figure it out." He confessed, sharing a glance with Donny as they watched the still girl worriedly.

"Oh. I see." Lyska seemed completely calm for a moment before she violently crushed the tracer with her hand so tightly her knuckles turned white, eyes burning relentlessly with fury.

"When I find who was tracking me..." She said oh so calmly from gritted teeth. "I will cut open their stomachs, choke them with their small intestine, and do many other _unspeakable _things to them..." She hissed the last part harshly, body shaking from her anger.

"Lyska..." Liza protested. "You stole part of my threat! No fair!" She crossed her arms and mock-glared at her sister.

Lyska smiled slightly at her sister but it dropped from her face as her eyes filled with realization. "Sis," She began slowly. "Remember how I said something led me here..."

At seeing her sister's nod she continued in a worried rush, "What if that same something or someone was tracking me?"

Liza stiffened and quickly stood up to wrap her arms around her sister's arm tightly, brown eyes swirling in fear.

"It wanted you to find me..." She whispered softly, her face tightening in anxiety as she gripped her sister tighter.

At this new revelation everyone fell silent, digesting the implications of this new problem.

This tense and heavy silence was shattered by Lyska's sudden outburst.

"Wait a second...how'd you find that tracker in my backpack?!"

"um..."

"You went through my backpack?!" She shouted in anger, snatching her bag closer to her and growling at the four brothers furiously.

"I reacted the same way when Raph went through my room 'cause he was bored." Liza added absently, chocolate eyes amused at her sister's indignation.

"You guys have _really_ bad privacy issues." She hissed, clutching her bag tighter still. As if a thought had just occurred to her, the girl turned and began packing up her tent and other items.

"What're you doing?" Raph asked curiously, wondering why she was taking It down when it seemed she was comfortable there.

"Watering daisies." She responded acidly, tugging the blankets down and folding them neatly. "You said someone was tracking me so they know I'm here now. It also means that they can burst in at any moment since I destroyed their tracker. I need to get moving so they won't find me." She continued, the venom in her tone only increasing as she thought of someone hunting her.

Liza looked at her sister worriedly. "But where will you go? Our house?" She asked anxiously.

Lyska's blue-gray eyes were harder than steel and colder than ice at that question. "I'll find somewhere." She spoke in a controlled tone to her sister, obviously resisting the urge to shout.

Sensing the blatant aggression and fury in her sister's mood, Liza sighed and hugged her softly. Before Lyska could respond, Liza pulled back and pressed her cellphone into Lyska's hand.

"Use this to call me if anything happens, okay?" Liza said apprehensively as she peered at her sister tentatively.

Lyska hesitated, eyes clouding over at some worry she was hiding from Liza. "I'll try." She promised gently. "That's the best I can do for now Li."

Liza nodded tiredly and turned towards the exit. As she walked out and onto the rusty fire escape that protruded shakily form the building's side, she felt her mind trying to keep up with what had happened.

She was emotionally and mentally drained.

Learning of her sister's survival, her hardships, that her friends had been keeping secrets, and that her sister was hiding her own was tiring. Liza reached the top of the roof and rubbed at her eyes as if that would clear away the confusion that clouded her mind.

She dimly heard her friends hopping easily onto the rooftop. Turning, she stared out at the alleyway that her sister was in, ignoring the brothers who watched her detached movements worriedly.

Lyska paused as she was slithering past a particularly tight corner. She looked up at the building's top and saw her sister watching her miserably. Silently, Lyska raised her hand a waved.

Liza tried to smile and waved back as she watched her sister disappear into the network of alleys. She sighed deeply and accepted Donatello's help to get over the jumps.

Tomorrow would be better. Hopefully.

* * *

_Early in the morning next Monday..._

Liza peacefully slept, enjoying the blissful quiet of slumber.

It was the first Monday of summer vacation and she intended to enjoy it as much as possible. Once she slept in late of course.

For the past few days since she discovered her sister was alive, she had visited her sister in the park every day and talked for hours. As promised her sister dutifully showed her Liza that the phone was charged, operational, and easily activated by her. Liza herself had taken to carrying one of the house phones around with her, nearly obsessively waiting for her sister's calls.

She felt guilty about spending only a little time with her terrapin friends, but was reassured as they continued to tell her that they understood. She made sure to be extra affectionate and nice the fewer times she went over to try and make it up.

_RIIIIINNN-_

Liza snapped awake and stuffed her house phone under her pillow, pressing the green 'talk' button.

"Sis, are you crazy?!" She hissed quietly. "You nearly woke up mom and dad!" She shifted from lying on her side to sitting up, her stuffed toy dog flopping off her stomach.

"Nice to hear you too..." Lyska responded, her voice trembling for a split-second.

"What's wrong?" Liza asked, instantly understanding what that little tremble meant.

"Wrong? Why would think anything's wrong?" She asked, laughing convincingly if not quietly.

"I'm your sister. I know you better than anyone else." Liza stated seriously, gripping the phone tighter as her worry increased at the strain of her sister's tone. "I can tell if you're faking it. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Liza, really, you-" Lyska tried to speak but was cut off.

"LYSKA. Please..." Liza murmured pleadingly, her face losing color as she knew the horrible truth. There was only one thing that could have Lyska acting like this...

* * *

"Uh, I _might _need some help..." Lyska admitted, staring down at her damaged body that slumped against a building's side and the blood that now coated her fingers and slicked the ground underneath her.

Her arm trembled as she resisted the impulse to cry out in pain, blinking back tears of agony. Her blood trickled lightly out of her mouth on one side, dribbling and staining her chin crimson.

"...a lot of help." She revised softly, feeling herself losing the battle to stay conscious as she stared at the moonlight reflecting sickeningly off the scarlet drops that slid down her skin.

**FF: Is it weird that I write bloody scenes better than anything else?**


	11. Freak outs and tiredness

**FF: UPDATION! WOOHOO! 8D Thank you to all you wonderful peoples who reviewed! They really encourage me.**

**FF: Anyways, this chapter was fun to write but I feel it's too short :/ meh, whatever. Have fun and read! ;)**

Liza panted as she desperately raced along the moonlit streets. Her lungs burned as she pumped her legs faster, her thighs screaming in pain with each leap forward.

She raced around a corner, skidding slightly before jumping back up and continuing her wild sprint.

Her chocolate eyes, normally soft, were hard in determination and fear as she struggled to run faster, frantic to reach her sister before Lyska lost too much blood. Before she...

Her turtle friends raced along the rooftops above her, easily matching her pace and still increasing their speed.

Liza felt reassured by their presence, but her fear was dominating all other senses, dulling her sense of pain though her entire body throbbed even as she kept pushing it harder.

She grit her teeth, feeling her nails dig into her palms as she struggled not to scream in pain, blood beginning to seep through her fingers when her fists clenched tighter.

She slid around another turn and skidded to a halt, eyes widening in horror as her mouth opened but uttered no sound.

Her sister was slumped, limp, against a building's side. Her listless form was bleeding from her side, both arms, and a gash on her legs, pooling in a scarlet stream on the dusty ground. Her mouth was slightly opened, allowing a trickle of crimson to bleed out and drip down her face to spatter on her lifeless hand.

Liza wasn't really sure what happened. Something in her snapped and she lurched forward, panic overcoming her mind as she succumbed to the horrible fear that seemed to drive her toward her sister.

Just before she reached her, something held her back, holding onto her right arm gently yet firmly.

Her panic had made her lose all sense of rationality. Liza forgot that getting closer would upset herself more and just get in the way of Donny who had appeared next to Lyska's damaged form. She forgot everything sensible in the wave a needing to be next to her injured kin.

Slamming her elbow backwards, she barely heard the grunt of pain from her captor as she struggled fiercely to be released, fighting savagely.

Someone was screaming and it took a moment to realize that the sound was coming from her own throat. Her shrieks were cut off by a hand over her mouth, turning into pained sobs that racked her form, her struggles decreasing as her energy was rapidly depleted.

_Separation anxiety..._ She thought dimly, barely thinking beyond trying to get to her sister.

She slumped down, knees bent and both arms restrained with the hand still over her mouth. Choked cries escaped her throat as tears pooled in her eyes and poured down her cheeks, making her eyes glisten with moisture and fear.

The hands released her and she gave in to the blackness that offered its soothing nothingness that promised some peace from her emotional turmoil.

* * *

Raph caught her falling body, and gently held her in his arms, her head lolling backwards even as tears continued to fall from her eyes as she slept.

Leonardo worriedly looked Liza over and walked over, resting his hand softly on her forehead. "What was that about?" He asked, confusion warring with the worry and concern in his sapphire eyes.

Donatello, without even glancing up from patching up Lyska, stated, "The sight of Lyska. She couldn't bear to see her sister like this, she was scared that her sister would die and her mind couldn't handle it if you factor in her emotional trauma." He grimaced as he examined the cut on Lyska's side, tilting her prone body towards him.

He hissed sharply as he saw the torn flesh being pulled and disgorging more scarlet liquid. "She needs more than a few stitches, Lyska needs to be stabilized now." He insisted urgently. "We might have to take her to the hospital." He said as he worked feverishly to stem the bleeding.

"No...hosp'il..." Lyska slurred, groaning as she forced her eyes to open, blearily focusing on Donatello's face. "Wha...?" Her head lolled to one side as she fought to turn her head and her eyes widened as she took in her sister's crying form.

"Liza..." She moaned, trying to drag herself to her sister, causing more blood to stream between Donny's fingers that tried to staunch the flow.

"Stay still!" He ordered, firmly but carefully pressing the girl back down.

"No!" She coughed, spattering blood onto her hand and stifling a groan of pain. "Have ta...make sure...she's mkay..." She struggled weakly, an impressive display with all her blood loss before slumping back down.

Her pale blue-gray eyes flickered in pain and worry as they locked onto her sister. She fuzzily turned to see Donatello wrapping a temporary bandage of gauze around her wound. "What're yuh doin'?" She asked sloppily, eyes blinking sluggishly.

"Trying to make sure you don't bleed to death." Donny replied dryly, tightening the bandages slightly.

"Psssh." The somewhat delirious girl clumsily patted his arm. "I've got worse'n this...Dis is nothin'..." She reassured him as if her sentence was actually reassuring, even smiling loopily if not worryingly.

"Dark..." She abruptly said, struggling to keep her eyes open even as they closed. "'S getting dark...can't...see...any..." Her voice faded as she drifted unconscious once more. "...liza...?"

At that moment, Liza moaned weakly and her eyes blinked unfocusedly up at Raph who protectively held her away from the sight of her sister's damaged body.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to sit up but noticing she was being held. She flushed and her eyes widened as she remembered suddenly. "Oh my..." She whispered, mortified.

She turned her face towards Raphael hesitantly and asked in an apologetically small voice, "Did I hurt you?"

He shrugged. "Not really. You hit like a girl." He smiled as she retorted, "I should hope so since I _am_ a girl."

She blinked and tried to look over his shoulder as Raph turned to block her view. "You don't wanna do that again..." He warned.

Liza flinched and tentatively snuggled against him. "I'm sorry for freaking out..." She murmured sadly. "I thought..." Her voice faltered for a moment. "I thought I'd lose her again..." Liza whispered and hid her face in Raph's shoulder, her shoulders shaking with repressed sobs. "I thought she was dead!"

He sighed and gently rocked back and forth, hoping it would calm the brunette.

"Hey, don't cry! Donny's the best doctor around!" Mikey chirped, patting the girl on her shoulder. "If he can fix me up when I cut up my legs really bad cause of a skating accident he can fix up your sis!"

Liza released a half sob-half giggle. "Lyska would be joking about the 'fixing' part by now." She managed to say, wiping her face with one hand. "Sorry for crying..." She apologized, standing by herself.

"Eh we all cry at one point." Mikey reassured Liza, continuing to smile his infectious grin.

"Woah! A little help over here? This girl's a little heavy!" Donny exclaimed as he attempted to lift the limp girl from the ground, Leo rushing to help.

"Wow! She's all muscle!" Leo stated, surprised by this new fact.

It was true. The girl was very well muscled for a female, her arms, abdomen, and legs practically twitching with pent up energy and strength.

Liza mewed in distress as she saw her sister's form again, quickly being blocked by Raph and Mikey. "Where are you taking her?" She insisted, trying to jump just to get a glimpse.

"The hospital of course..." Leonardo responded, trying to help lift the girl onto a portable (and foldable, he kept it in his bag he brought,) stretcher that lay unfolded on the ground.

"No!" Liza shouted, eyes widened in frantic worry.

Everyone, besides her comatose sister, turned to stare at her.

"No." She repeated, calmer now but no less anxious. "My sister has never, and still doesn't, like hospitals. Besides..." She sighed and glanced up at them. "She didn't want to be found."

"What do you mean 'she didn't want to be found?'" Mikey asked. "That sounds like a cliché movie reference or movie line." He laughed nervously, the anxious mirth withering as he took in Liza's serious expression.

"I mean," Liza continued slowly, eyes closing in pain. "She really didn't-...doesn't want to be found. She wants to hide away from the authorities and...our parents."

"Why? Just because she didn't get along with them doesn't mean that their relationship can't be repaired." Donatello asked, strapping the girl onto the stretcher to make sure she didn't accidentally roll off.

Liza shivered. "My sister...it's difficult for her to...forgive something that...that almost completely shattered her." She said hesitantly, reluctant to say what her sister had said to her in secret.

"Besides, she doesn't want to be hurt again." Liza glanced back at her sister's listless body and her pained expression. "She's had enough pain..." She whispered, fighting back tears that threatened to spring up, looking imploringly at the others.

Raph sighed and looked at Leo, who stared back and his eyes widened.

"What-No, no, no, no! We already showed Liza our secret lair but her sister?! Who's on the run from who knows what?!" He switched his gaze from Raph to Donatello, then Mikey, then Liza and froze.

All of them had worried, pleading looks on their faces. All the decision took was one look at Liza's anxious, scared, worried face.

He felt a strangled noise in the back of his throat and threw his hands up in the air helplessly. "FINE! Let's bring back to the lair so Donny can patch her up, ya happy?!"

Liza smiled gratefully and hugged Leo tightly, tears of relief beginning to slide down her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah..." He mumbled, gently pushing the girl back at arm's length and looking away, still miffed but less so now.

* * *

_At the lair a few hours later..._

She resisted the urge to groan in pain, her head and body throbbing or aching. Her side especially ached, but the pain was fuzzy and somehow felt less than it should have been.

_Was I drugged?_ Lyska thought blearily, struggling doggedly to consciousness. Her pale blue-gray eyes blinked rapidly, adjusting to the bright light that was nearby.

She grimaced and looked about, vision clearing, and promptly was confused...and panicked.

She was in some sort of stone room with medical instruments, gauze (freshly used), scissors, and...blood. HER blood that had stained cloths and that had dripped onto the floor.

A wordless mewl escaped from her throat, barely audible as her eyes widened in fear and panic. She fought to sit up on the strange cot-like bed, her wounds protesting loudly as she pushed the pain back and rested against the elevated back of the cot.

She couldn't suppress the harsh groan that sounded from deep in her throat from the pain surging back with a vengeance from her side.

"You're not supposed to be awake yet." A somewhat familiar voice said, off to the girl's right.

"I'm not supposed to be a lot of things..." She responded with a rather sardonic laugh before wincing at the aches and pains.

A turtle wearing a purple mask came into view, carrying something unfamiliar. "Go back to sleep, you still need time to heal." He insisted gently, placing the object on a nearby table.

Lyska ignored him and looked around more. "Where am I?" She groaned, blinking her eyes painfully.

The turtle - Donatello was it? – shifted uncomfortably and responded tentatively, "Well, to put it bluntly we took you home with us. You're in our lair, more specifically, my lab."

The bloodstreaked dirty blond blinked and shrugged. "Whatever, I'm cool with it. Wait...Where's my sis? She was with you wasn't she? Is she okay?" Her questions became more aggressive, more emotional as they continued.

"She's fine, she just got upset when she saw you covered in blood." He raised his hands in the universal 'calm down/I'm innocent' gesture.

Lyska's eyes narrowed dangerously. "She's never freaked out at me when I got injured past the first few times." She growled suspiciously.

Donatello gave her a sad glance. "She has separation anxiety now. We think it happened when...when you left." He explained quietly, watching her closely, noting her shocked and horrified expression. "It...damaged her. A lot."

Her mouth opened but no sound came out, expression becoming tortured and agonized. "I...I never thought...I didn't know I'd...oh my goodness..." her voice cracked and she pressed one hand to her face, her voice anguished and teeth gritted.

A full minute passed in silence as the injured girl fought to compose herself.

She heaved a shivering sigh and asked quietly, "Is she alright, now?" She refused to look up, her bloodstreaked hair covering her face like a curtain.

"She's fine...asleep actually. She's waiting for you to recover enough to talk to." Donatello reassured her gently. "You should go back to sleep. You really do need rest."

Lyska scoffed. "No, I'm fine!" The automatic response instantly flowed out of her mouth before she could think.

He crossed his arms and retorted, "You're tired, have had traumatic injuries, learned something emotionally draining, and you've probably got a headache along with some nausea and dizziness. You're also exhausted from everything that's happened."

_Curses...how'd he know that?_ Lyska mentally growled, looking at him sharply as she began to feel the symptoms listed more acutely.

He smiled wryly at her questioning/accusing stare. "I have brothers who think they're indestructible. You get used to it." He answered her unspoken question, the relaxed stance not fitting with the tired look in his brown eyes.

Lyska sighed heavily, and decided to cut him some slack. "What time is it?" She asked wearily.

He shifted and responded almost sheepishly, "Um...It's 2:37 in the morning."

The bloodstreaked blond smiled teasingly, albeit exhaustedly, and teased gently, "Past your bedtime?"

He winced and chuckled nervously. "Eheh.._.way_ past my bedtime. Don't tell the others okay? Please?" He looked pleadingly at her, anxiety obvious on his face.

The girl laughed softly and somewhat bitterly. "I'm good at keeping secrets." She murmured. "Your secret is safe with me..." Her voice trailed off as she fell asleep even as she was speaking, her pale blue-gray eyes blurring as they closed slowly.

* * *

Donny sighed and walked over to the motionless girl lying on the cot. He reached over and picked up a spare blanket, draping the fabric over Lyska.

He looked at her sadly, noting how her face still refused to relax even in the safety of sleep. A sharp sense of something wrong churned in the back of his mind, urging him to do something.

He shook his head as he walked towards the door to the main area, pausing at the doorway.

Something was...off...in her tone when she spoke of secrets.

He flicked off the light and quietly closed the door, silently creeping to his room to sleep.

Yeah...something was still haunting this girl, and he had a feeling it was going to catch up with them soon.

**FF: LOL even Leo cannot resist Liza's pleading puppydog face XD Hope you liked!**

**FF: Hey! How about a deal, nya? I get 60 reviews or higher and I'll update another chapter tomorrow! That good?**


	12. This damaged girl is me?

**FF: heeheeheehee...oh reviewers...you amuse me XD**

Lyska blinked fuzzily and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. She winced at the pain, still dulled like before, but smiled as she felt her sore muscles loosening, still warm from the blanket that had mysteriously appeared as she slept. She let her arms come back to her side, one arm draped lightly over her stomach to unconsciously protect her injury that still throbbed, her face softening partially as her eyes drifted shut once more.

"Ya look nice when ya don't scowl, ya know." A voice remarked teasingly as her pale silvery-blue eyes flew open in alarm. Her startled and aggressive gaze landed on the one standing next to her cot, who was wearing a red mask that was slightly ripped with a piercing amber gaze of his own. Raphael.

"I _suppose_ the same could be said of you." Lyska mock-condescendingly responded, her face guarded as her mask slipped over her face once more, a façade of indifference.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He grinned at her and pulled up a swivel chair, sitting down next to her cot.

"Is there a reason for this visit?" The bloodstreaked dirty blond asked somewhat coldly, sending a suspicious look in his direction. "Because if not, I would be SO happy if you left."

He blinked and then started laughing.

"What?" Lyska asked confusedly, her mask breaking in her surprise as he kept laughing. "WHAT?" She growled, mending that break and masking it with annoyance, trying to sit up and succeeding in resting against the cot's elevated back.

"Liza was right. You DO act like me." Raph chuckled, sending her an amused look.

Lyska sighed and turned her head away. "Good thing you don't act like me then...I just mess everything up..." She murmured, almost to herself, her voice saddened and bitter.

Before Raph could comment on that bit of info, Lyska asked tersely, "Why are you here again? Or do you just like to watch people sleep, (which is, by the way, totally creepy)?"

He quirked a smile at that remark and replied, "I wanted ta know how ya got so banged up."

She turned back and regarded him silently, assessing him it seemed. Finally she responded, "Everyone else is probably going to ask that anyway so I'm going to have to repeat it over and over." She grimaced. "I'd really like to avoid that."

"Ya could tell me an' I'd tell the others." He countered, leaning back and folding his arms.

She half-smiled before smothering it in a frown. "I'd prefer to tell my sister instead." She answered shortly, again avoiding his gaze as she seemed to fight with herself.

He sighed. "Still don't trust us, huh?" He asked dryly, watching the girl turn and look him straight in the eye with an icy stare.

"NO. And I doubt I'll be here long enough to do that anyway." She responded starkly, eyes sparking. "Besides, I gave my trust before and only _one_ person didn't betray me." She added acidly.

"And instead I betrayed her...but..." Her voice was softer now as she looked past the door with a faraway gaze and Raphael knew she was talking about her sister.

"...somehow she still forgives me." She finished quietly. "I won't make anyone else suffer because of me." She let out a soft puff of air and looked down at the floor to her right, eyes swimming with a million different things she could barely control.

Seeing that she had withdrawn into herself, Raphael silently stood up and left, pausing at the door to look back. Lyska was strong no doubt of that, but she wasn't invincible, she could break like anyone else.

As far as he could tell, she wouldn't let herself because she had to protect her sister, she wouldn't let herself be anything less than a tough fighter so her little sister wouldn't have to be.

He looked down the railing of the second floor to see Liza waking up from her sleep on the couch to greet Mikey, who had been napping on the floor next to her so he could wait for her to wake and play with. They chatted for a bit, laughing and giggling at a few points before both moving off to the kitchen.

Yeah...he could understand that...

* * *

_With Lyska..._

She shook her head, trying desperately to dispel the warring emotions and conflicts in her mind, hating that she had done so much only to accomplish so little. She _hated_ being so unsure of this new emotion...She _hated_ that she was weakened. She _hated_ that she had to be rescued. She_**hated **_that she had hurt her sister...She _hated_ being stuck in the bed like she was feeble.

Wait a second...

She noticed a new pair of clothes by her bed, a T-shirt and shorts, obviously donated by her sister. Good thing they were close in size.

Looking around to make sure no one was there, she slithered off the bed slowly, straining not to make any noise and to stay upright as her hands clutched the cot in a death grip.

Her left foot was wobbly and weak from her wound but her right was firm and strong as she rested her full weight on her limbs, testing the strength. Her right hand held her left side protectively, making sure the skin wouldn't move or tear the stitches as she hurriedly (difficultly) changed and began to limp haphazardly to the door.

She peeked out hesitantly, scanning the area to see if anyone would spot her before she could have a few precious moments of freedom.

Nope, no one in sight. Still...

She looked to the right, the left, up, and down the railings, making certain of the fact. You could never be too careful was what the streets had taught her. That and never eat food that you don't know where it's from – she shuddered, she'd never look at cabbage the same way again.

Moving away from bad memories, she crept as best she could outside and down the stairs. Spotting an open door that led to a bathroom, a luxury she had almost forgotten, she instantly changed her course directly to that room.

Hurrying inside, she limped to the mirror and froze in shock.

She knew what she looked like. Dirty blond hair with streaks of blood, blue-gray eyes, pale skin, a scar on her jaw, and tattered clothes.

But this...how could this be her?

This girl had waist length dirty blond hair that had so much streaked with blood, her eyes were tired and had bags under them, her mouth still had dried blood on the corner, she limped horribly, and her hand gripped her side while bandages were on her arms, legs, and middle. Other scars crisscrossed her limbs and shoulder, hidden by the new dark blue shirt she wore and the black shorts that she had been given to change into. SHe was also pretty sure that she would be really thin.

Lyska stared at the girl, watching the mirror image mimic her actions with the same defenseless expression. Hearing someone coming behind her she turned, making her face aggressive and angry, realizing she hadn't shut the door.

The one in the blue mask – _LEO!_ Her mind supplied triumphantly – was standing behind her and simply observing her with a sad expression.

Lyska growled, he had seen her moment of weakness. This will not do.

"What do you want?" She scowled, her free hand flexing dangerously and she hunched over slightly, the display making her look threatening.

He looked somewhat insulted by her harsh tone, but he shook it off and asked sternly, "What were you doing out of bed? Donny said you should be resting."

The girl snorted, thinking up an evil idea that would surely throw him off.

Besides she really _did_ have to.

"Dude. This is a_ bathroom_." She emphasized as if it would make sense instantly.

"So?"

"What do people do in bathrooms?"

He stiffened in surprise and revulsion as he realized what she was speaking of, causing the bloodstreaked blond to laugh at his expression. She waved her free hand and relaxed her stance. "Now shoo! Out!" She ordered, moving to push him out forcibly.

"You know you could have just asked right?" He commented as he allowed himself to be shoved out.

"No one was there." She countered, moving to close the door.

"You could have called for help, it must have hurt to move." He answered, a frown on his face as he held his ground against her verbal challenge.

She gasped mock-surprised. "_Really?_" She dramatically asked, eyes widening for effect before she shut the door forcefully.

Leo huffed at the closed door and went to sit at the couch where Raph was idly flipping through channels, one arm draped over the back of the couch. The blue banded turtled fell into the seat next to his brother and let out a gust of air, trying to calm his irritation at the girl.

"Have fun?" Raphael asked dryly, lifting an eye-ridge at his sibling's expression.

"She is a sassy know-it-all." He groaned, one hand rising to press against his forehead, trying to quell the rising headache.

The red banded turtle laughed. "Definitely. But ya gotta admire her too." He commented, finally finding a show he liked and setting the remote down.

Leo glanced at his brother in confusion. "Care to explain that?"

Raph stared back at him. "Didn't you notice? She's been pushin' herself all these years to protect her sis!" He answered.

Leo snorted. "How does leaving protect Liza? It caused her more pain than anything." He yelped when he was smacked on the back of the head. "What was that for?!"

Raphael glared at him sternly, an action normally reversed between the two. "Lyska left 'cause she felt she had caused enough problems in'er family. She thought that if she left, they'd be happy again." He explained, watching as Leo considered his words.

"She didn't let herself break down or weaken because she felt like Liza wouldn't be able to handle all the problems. Even now she's tryin' not to freak out though she almost died." He continued. "She thinks she betrayed Liza, Leo..."

Leonardo looked up quickly in surprise. "But how would she have...?" His eyes widened, remembering when Liza had related to them after they had met Lyska, how the two had promised not to leave one another. "She left her sister behind..." He whispered in realization.

Raph nodded. "So now she's tryin' ta make that up. Cut her some slack bro, they've both been through a lot." He added, softer now.

Leo nodded sliently before cocking his head and asking, "How did you know all that and how are you suddenly able to be all emotional?"

Raph chuckled. "I know 'cause I visited her an' her reactions were plenty of evidence. Besides, I already suspected some sort of guilt like that since she kept seeming so apologetic 'round her sis." He poked his finger at his brother. "An' I am NOT emotional. I'm just nicer than I look."

"Hmmm..." Leo hummed, eyeing his brother. He had a theory of his own now, but he'd wait until he was sure. Anyway, he was going to have his hands full with Lyska.

**FF: Yes, Lyska is QUITE a handful X3**


	13. Game time and Splinter? is that you?

**FF: I couldn't resist. Have another chapter :)**

"Get back here!"

"NEV-AH! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Liza sighed and watched from the couch amusedly as Donatello chased Lyska around the lair, trying to get her to go back to bed so as not to aggravate her injury.

So far, her injuries had healed enough that most were faint lines on her skin, her leg had a permanent scar on her shin and didn't hinder her ability to move, and her side was healed enough to not need stitches. She had obediently been in bed rest for five days, which was a record for Lyska according to Liza.

However, the peacefulness wouldn't last forever. Lyska's restlessness had escalated to the point where she would frequently sneak out of bed to wander the lair, play-fight with Mikey or Raph (since Donny or Leo would make her go back to bed,) play videogames, or chat with her sister as she herself lay upside down on the couch.

Liza grinned. Most times it was done simply to vex them and they knew it...which vexed them even more! A fact that Lyska found utterly hysterical, and would constantly laugh about.

She laughed softly to herself and flipped the page on her book. It was a very good book, being about a Soul called Wanderer and a host called Melanie. It was a love rectangle, which Liza normally hated due to the conflicting emotions, but this book had it played out so artfully she couldn't help but love it. Besides, it had a happy ending! How many love rectangles have that?

Donatello flumped down on the couch beside Liza, causing the girl to bounce upwards slightly before resettling without so much as glancing up from her book. "Couldn't catch her?" She asked, an amused smile playing on her lips as she continued to read.

"She's faster than _Mikey_ and that's saying something!" He wheezed, his head falling back in exhaustion to lay on the couch, his body limp.

The brunette chortled at her sister's antics, knowing the girl would be proud to be faster than them. "Maybe next time if you have a net it would work." She suggested playfully, looking up at him when he turned to look at her.

"Hmmm...she does have that knife though..." He mused, looking over to where she was happily stalking Raph, attempting to steal his pizza.

Liza sighed resignedly, "Of course she would have sneaked it away from my hiding place." She flipped the page again, trying to ignore the shouts of surprise and annoyance and her sister's cackles of triumph as she undoubtedly raced away with her stolen prize with Raph in hot pursuit.

Hearing them come up behind the couch, Liza automatically ducked, barely getting Donny to do the same by yanking him down before Lyska hurtled over the couch, rebounded off the table and continued running away from the red banded turtle.

"thanks for that save." Donny said, staring after the retreating forms that crisscrossed crazily all over the lair.

"No problem, she used to do that all the time over a couch we had at home. It drove my mom nuts." She chuckled at the memory, closing the book after marking the page.

"LOOK OUT!"

Donny was able to grab Liza and jerk her out of the way just in time for Lyska to vault over the couch a second time without hitting her sister, yelling an apology through a mouthful of pizza since she carried it in her mouth.

Unfortunately, with the speed he had to grab her, it propelled both Donny and Liza off the edge of the couch to land in a heap on the floor. Both groaned and looked around, noticing how Liza had fallen on top of Donny's shell while he had fallen on his stomach.

Liza blinked in surprise for a moment before she started laughing at the positions they were in, quickly joined by Donatello. When both calmed, Liza managed to slither off gracefully to the floor and help Donny up as well.

"We have GOT to get her something to do." He remarked, watching the chaos still happening throughout the lair as somehow Leo got sucked into the crazy chase, as he was currently being chased by Lyska who had an evil grin on her face.

Liza's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in realization.

"Liza?" Donny looked down in concern.

She grinned slyly, "I've got the perfect thing..."

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

The lair was completely dark, all light having been shut off for the game.

This game was a dangerous one, it required stealth, strategic, cunning...

A shape darted past one of the pillars, moving with silent footsteps. The shadow blended perfectly with the darkness, stalking up the stairs fluidly and taking position after sweeping the area.

She held her weapon carefully, not making a sound as she targeted one of her opponents. Silly him, he was too busy firing at another opponent. He didn't even think of the fact that she a perfect chance to fire a shot at him.

Aiming quickly, she fired three shots. Three direct hits!

Liza felt like cheering as her target yelped in surprise as three suction-cupped darts latched onto his shell with a patter. "And Leo's out of the game..." She whispered near silently to herself, using the sounds of darts firing to mask the noise of reloading her NERF dart gun.

That was rules. Anyone hit with a dart is out, that's what made the game dangerous for the players. It was easy to get hit.

But you couldn't aim for the head since you could poke someone's eye out, and nobody could use anything other than dart guns as their weapons. They had taken their pick at the beginning of the game, and Liza was quite pleased with her crossbow and hidden weapon.

She had made sure to stock up on the crossbow specific darts, choosing to take the high ground and go sniper from the second floor.

Shifting her position, she locked onto another target: Mikey.

He was easily slipping from hiding place to hiding place, taking aim and generally antagonizing Donny who had to struggle to remain clear of fire.

Leveling her crossbow in her crouched position, she let fly again, trying to hit him on his torso. He heard the darts coming though since he fluidly dodged her attacks and even taunted her, also firing a shot off at her.

She ducked and it missed, hitting the wall and flopping at her feet. Another rule, if it hits a wall or object first, you're not out.

She dodged another dart as it nearly struck her in the leg, rolling to the side quietly but swiftly. Liza scowled in his direction, miffed that she was nearly hit. Noticing Donny aiming at him as well, she decided to team up and give some assistance without him knowing.

She let fly at Mikey's legs and feet, forcing him to jump backwards rapidly and throwing him off balance, leaving him open for an attack. Donatello fired and hit Mikey in the shoulder, earning a disappointed groan from his brother.

"MAN! I thought I'd last longer than that!" He complained as he walked over to where Leo was resting on the couch. That was the "OUT" area where whoever was hit would go and stay.

Raph was already there reading a newspaper by flashlight since apparently Lyska had taken him out first. For some reason he was smiling when he was going to the "OUT" area.

Suspicious...

Aiming again, she fired at Donny, who in turn dodged and fired back, peppering the air with his own ammo.

Biting back a yelp, Liza dropped to her stomach and rolled to avoid being hit, using the high ground to her advantage since it was so hard to hit.

Deciding to risk it, she suddenly leaped up and fired a dart without really aiming.

Two darts hit Donny, one on his shoulder and the other on his torso.

Lyska had fired at the same time as Liza. Now the two sisters had to compete with each other except...neither knew where the other was!

Liza thought hard. Where would her sister hide? Not on the second floor, no, she was already here. Not one of their rooms, (those were off limits,) not behind a pillar...

Realizing the only other possible place, Liza looked up just in time to register the dart flying at her. With a startled cry, she somersaulted backwards and raced down the stairs, taking refuge behind a pillar underneath the second floor.

Such an action would force her sister to come down from the rafters to the floor level to find her.

She waited for a sound, some notion that her sister had arrived, but it was the same maddening silence as she waited.

Suddenly she was tackled from the side, taken by surprise. She rolled with her attacker, using their momentum for her to be on top, pinning Lyska's arms down as she stood over her.

Lyska kicked her off, as gently as possible, and started aiming at Liza, who in turn ran as fast as she could for shelter. Barely escaping, she rolled behind another pillar and, to confuse her sister, she pulled herself partway up it.

"HA- wha?" Lyska froze in surprise as she jumped around the pillar, not seeing her sister where she expected Liza to be.

Liza dropped and fired rapidly with her handheld dart gun she had hidden in her sock. Lyska yelped and threw herself to the side, managing to avoid the attack.

The two girls circled each other and lunged.

"Woah...this is _intense_..." Mikey breathed, watching the sisters attack and defend, or dodge by back flipping or somersaulting.

"Totally..." Raph agreed, watching with wide eyes as the attacks and evasive maneuvers grew more elaborate, more detailed.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on, revealing the sisters: Lyska holding a single shot dart gun pointed at her sister as Liza leveled her crossbow at Lyska.

Both girls looked over to see who had turned on the light. They blinked in surprise as they took in the sight of a giant rat wearing very tasteful robes and holding a staff/cane.

"My sons..." He said warily, eyeing the strange situation of his sons sitting by the sofa watching the two girls point dart guns at each other.

Liza took in a quick breath and instantly took charge of the situation, walking forward towards the other mutant. "You must be Splinter, right?" She asked, smiling softly if not a little apologetically.

"Yes, what is going on here?" He asked in response, hands gripping his cane tightly and his tail swishing uncertainly.

The brunette blushed lightly and chuckled. "Sorry, this must be difficult to take in." She apologized. "My name is Liza and this is Lyska, my sister. I've known your sons for quite a while but my sister has only met them recently. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about this, we promise." She quickly reassured him as she saw the panic flare in his eyes.

"You...are correct that this is...much...to take in." He stated hesitantly, moving towards his room. "My sons, I would like to speak with you." he called to them, pausing near his doorway before slipping inside.

"We're sunk." Donny commented, dropping his forehead onto his arms as he rested on the couch.

* * *

_Inside Splinter's room..._

Leo silently shut the door as he came in, dreading this discussion.

The girls were waiting outside on the couch talking, but he had seen Liza giving them worried glances more than once as they filed into their sensei's room. The sisters wouldn't interrupt.

He hurried over to where his brothers had formed a line and sat next to them, waiting for his sensei to start speaking.

The wise old rat watched his sons for a moment before he asked calmly, "Would any of you mind telling me why you didn't notify me that two new humans have discovered our existence while I was visiting my homeland?"

The turtles flinched guiltily, and looked amongst themselves, trying to decide which would answer.

Finally, Mikey answered. "Well, I guess we got kinda excited about this and we were pretty busy with Liza and her sister's habit of getting hurt, but I think we just forgot. Sorry sensei." He apologized, looking up with apologetic, sparkling blue eyes.

Splinter cocked his head. "The girls were injured?" He asked, concern threading through his stern tone.

Donatello spoke up this time, "It happened like this: Raph had been going on a run when he was attacked by Purple Dragons and..."

They took turns explaining what had happened, their enthusiasm varying with each individual and each part of the story they told. It took them a half-hour to tell the entire story up to that point in time, their father having many questions for them. When finished, the room was uncomfortably silent.

Eventually, Splinter stated, "I am impressed by your decisions to help these girls and how efficiently you handled the situations."

They breathed a sigh of relief...

...which turned to yelps as Splinter smacked them over the head with his staff. "_However_, you should have informed me of these new events. It does not matter that I was far away in Japan, family must take care of one another and communicate." He scolded firmly, looking at them sharply.

"We're sorry sensei." Leo apologized, looking up at his father meekly with his brothers, hoping they wouldn't get smacked over the head again. It _did_ hurt...

"hmm..." Their father hummed in response and walked to the small table to rest on one of the cushions around it. "You may go, but do not keep information from me again. I _can_ help, you know." He reminded them with a smile.

Raph rolled his eyes and grinned, "We _know_ sensei. Thank you." He added to be safe, eyeing the cane before leaving with his brothers.

Splinter chuckled. He looked around the familiar room and sighed, it was good to be home. Just as he was moving to stand up, a soft tapping sounded on the sliding doors to his room.

Curiously, he called, "Come in."

The brunette from before – Liza – timidly poked her head in, hesitantly coming inside. From what his sons had told him, it appeared that Liza would revert back to the shy and nervous girl she was when confronted with a new person, explaining the hesitation as part of her personality, not of fear of him.

"Hello." She greeted softly, doe-like eyes meek as she let her gaze flicker to him and then back down to the tray in her hands.

"Hello." He smiled encouragingly at her, beckoning her forward.

She padded forward with near silent steps, stopping a few feet away. "Um, I remember your sons saying that you liked tea so I was, uh, wondering if you'd like some?" She asked oh so shyly, a blush gracing her features as her statement turned into a question. "It's my first time making it, so if it isn't good I could-"

Splinter raised his hand, stopping her midsentence. He tried to suppress a grin; no wonder his sons had grown so protective over her, she was so fragile at first. "I would be delighted to try some. Please, sit." He gestured to the cushion across the table from him.

She hesitantly sat down, folding her legs underneath her gracefully. She gently placed the tray of teacups and a teapot on the table and pushed it towards Splinter slightly with nervous glance.

He poured himself a cup and took a small sip. His eyes widened and he smiled at the brunette in front of him. "This is very good for your first time." He complimented.

"It's not too minty or something?" She asked anxiously staring fretfully at the teacup.

Splinter struggled not to laugh, using a large amount of self-control. This girl, Liza, was in a room with a large mutant rat that knew ninjitsu and she was only worried that her tea would taste bad.

He liked her already.

"It is wonderful, thank you." He reassured her gently, watching her kindly.

She sighed with relief and smiled at him, a small hesitant one, but a smile nonetheless. "I'm sorry," She apologized, eyes sad. "I don't mean to seem scared of you, it's just that..." She struggled to find the correct words. "I don't do well with new people no matter who they are, it is...hard to, uh, communicate, I guess." She looked worriedly at him. "Is that okay?" She asked in a tiny voice.

He chuckled and nodded. "Would you like to have some tea as well?" He offered.

She laughed nervously and shook her head. "I tried it once, I didn't really like it. Sorry." She smiled apologetically.

He shrugged. "It is alright. You do not have to apologize for everything." He chided gently, looking at her with amusement.

She squeaked and blinked in surprise before laughing softly. "Sorry, it's my personality. Oops! I did it again!" She covered her mouth, missing Splinter laughing to himself.

"It is alright." He smiled, forcing down his laughter. "How are you enjoying your time with my sons?" He asked politely.

She smiled and seemed to relax as this was familiar to her. "I like them a lot. They're really nice, especially Raph! He let me help him with his bike!" She declared a little proudly, practically beaming at the mention of the event. "Mikey is a lot of fun to play with but he tires me out a lot. At least when that happens we can watch cartoons or read comic books. He has mountains of them!" She exclaimed, making a sweeping gesture in the air as she spoke excitedly.

Splinter watched Liza as she became animated, her eyes sparkling with mischief and delight. She would describe all the antics and games they played, commenting sometimes on a particular event she either loved, found amusing, or wasn't impressed by.

He laughed at some of her remarks that were always playful and cheery, enjoying her presence greatly. After about an hour, Liza excused herself to check on her sister, having become noticeably more comfortable with the elderly rat.

"Thank you for talking, Splinter. We should have another chat soon." She smiled cheerily at him as she paused by the door.

He nodded and agreed, "Yes, I look forward to hearing of what I've missed."

Liza nodded eagerly, glanced off to the side and gasped. "Sis! Step AWAY from the kunai! No, both of you, don't you dare-!" She broke off, dashing away to stop some sort of disaster involving her sister.

Splinter sighed. Ah yes. He had almost forgotten how chaotic the lair could be, even without the addition of two girls.

It was good to be back.

**FF: PFFFFFFT-HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, sorry (heeheehee) my kitten looks so wierded out right now 'cause my sis is trying to speak to him in cat XD He is now running away from her. He is now traumatized. I will continue to laugh now XD**


	14. Fights, Arguments and possible crush?

**FF: UPDATION TIME AGAIN! Okay, it's one day early but still. you know you're happy you get another chappy ;)**

**FF: I reread this one to revise it a smidge and I cried again. Be prepared with tissues and for fluff at the end**

Raph smiled as he easily roundhoused another Foot Ninja which smacked into three others. Dodging a katana swung at his head, he retaliated with his sais, slashing efficiently at his opponent's arms.

The Foot Ninja quickly backed up and used its (**seriously, ya can't tell if it's a boy or girl :/**) longer weapon to continue attacking while trying to avoid being cut. It lunged forward to try and bury the sword into Raph: big mistake.

While still engaged in its thrust, Raph smoothly hit its arm to make it drop its weapon and fluidly transitioned to a split kick that caught the Foot Ninja in the head, knocking it out.

"You're right!" A voice suddenly called out. "This _is_ fun!"

Raphael whipped around to see Lyska slamming her fist into another ninja's face while kicking another behind her. She back flipped to avoid the dagger in her opponent's hand, but swept its feet out from under it and used its own weapon to pin its uniform to the rooftop.

Raph smacked his forehead, growling to himself. "Lyska! We told you to stay at the lair!" He shouted, blocking another sword with practiced ease.

The bloodstreaked dirty blond pouted as she cartwheeled to avoid a fist sent in her direction. "But it's so boring there! I needed some action!" She responded indignantly, knocking out her enemy and jumping over him to tackle a ninja about to strike, reminding the red banded turtle of his own independent personality.

Leo managed to fight his way over to where they were and sent a sharp glare at Lyska's direction. "It's only been three weeks since you got hurt!" He scolded, avoiding a split kick aimed at his head.

"So?" She retorted with a challenging look, bumping into his shell as she was forced back by her opponent. "S'cuze me for a sec, Leonardo!" She abruptly stated as she used her arms to prop herself up on his shoulders and swing herself over her enemy to kick its legs out from under it.

"Hey!" Leo shouted in surprise, crouching to avoid the Foot Ninja she kicked that flew over his head.

"What? I warned you!" She smiled teasingly and, pulling out her favorite dagger, she threw herself into the fray again, slashing rhythmically and accurately.

"Wow! She's almost as bad as Raph!" Mikey teased, scissor-kicking another Foot Ninja.

"Watch it, Mikey..." Raphael warned, punching another attacker with ferocity. "Or else I might just 'miss' next time I hit someone near you!"

The orange banded turtle yelped and quickly moved away, opting to stay as far away from his brother as possible to minimize his chances of Raph making good on his threat.

"Must you always threaten him?" Leo sighed, sweeping a ninja of its feet almost absently.

"Of course, it's routine. Doesn't feel right without it." Raph quipped, grinning at his brother as he disarmed and knocked out another ninja.

Suddenly, the ninjas pulled back to swarm around one in the center of the rooftop...which was holding a struggling Lyska with a knife to her throat.

"What are you waiting for?!" Lyska growled, eyes blazing in rage. "Take'em down!" Despite the threat to her life she continued fighting, ignoring the pain of the knife pressing down harder on her neck.

"Lyska, STOP!" Leo shouted, alarm flaring in his tone as he saw blood begin to drip down her neck.

She snarled but obeyed, lessening her struggles until she stopped, panting. She looked at them angrily, but they could see the terror that managed to break its way through her mask of fury.

"Don't kill her..." Mikey said, watching in horror as the Foot Ninja held the knife a little closer, making more blood trickle down.

Lyska thought fast, eyes flicking about then lighting up in an idea. She, fighting her revulsion, pressed against the Foot Ninja and, with the new area to move her neck in, bit down hard on the captor's wrist.

A strangled cry rose from the Foot Ninja's throat as it released her. She didn't let go, she just sunk her teeth in deeper, feeling her head shake from the frantic struggles to get her to let go. Stubbornly, she held on and, without aiming, slashed repeatedly at the one who held her hostage, her blood boiling with anger.

Raph had instantly attacked when Lyska had distracted the enemies, taking down four in his tackle. His brothers soon followed and managed to knock out or exhaust their enemies in record time.

Lyska was panting and staring down at the Foot Ninja, holding a knife to its throat as it lay battered on the floor. She knelt next to it and turned the blade so it covered most of the neck.

"You know," She started almost conversationally, but with a frosty inflection. "If you just cut in the right place, you could kill someone. Doesn't matter if you only nick the artery, they could still bleed out."

"Lyska..." Leo said warningly, approaching slowly.

She ignored him. Her gaze was cold and unforgiving as she stared down at her fallen enemy, who was panting in fear. "Remember this when you think of killing someone again." She whispered, which was scarier than any louder threat she could have said. "You just might be in their position."

She stood and removed the knife from its position, wiping off the blood that had begun to flow down her neck. "I wouldn't kill him Leo." She said without looking at him. "I'm not that far gone."

Leo wanted to say something to scold her, to somehow comfort her as he saw her sadness, to do something! But he couldn't think of anything to say.

Raph patted his shoulder and said quietly, "Let's just go back, for now. We'll deal with this at home."

Leo sighed and nodded. That would be best...he hoped.

* * *

_At the lair..._

"Lyska!" Liza threw herself into her sister's arms, hugging her desperately. She pulled back and began looking her sister over, asking worriedly, "Are you okay? You're not bleeding too much right? The wounds aren't serious?"

Lyska smiled at her sister tiredly, forcing a happy pretense onto her face. "No, I'm fine. I won't bleed out or randomly collapse and die anytime soon if that's what you mean." She answered jokingly to her sister.

She gave her a reassured look. "Thank goodness..." The look quickly transferred to an angered one and she smacked the back of her sister's head. "What were you thinking?! When Donny and I came out of the lab you were gone! Do you know how panicked I was?! You could have been killed!" She reprimanded her sister, chocolatey hazel eyes stormy. "And don't you DARE try any of that fake happy stuff with me!"

Lyska's face turned stony, completely ignoring the fact that the turtle brothers, (including Donny,) were staring in surprise at Liza's outburst. "I was thinking that I could go and help, Liza." She growled. "I can't take just sitting here doing nothing while they go and fight! Besides, they rarely if ever get seriously injured!"

"Because they've been training their whole lives!" Liza retorted, hands curling into fists. "You haven't! Just because you're feeling bored doesn't mean you can go and risk your life! I thought you knew better!"

Lyska snarled, spine arching into a frighteningly aggressive position. "I wasn't risking my life! I _can_ defend myself, I'm not helpless! Sure they had swords but I know how to fight so just deal with it! I don't need you to constantly try and control me!" She spat venomously.

Liza flinched, eyes closing in pain. Lyska's eyes widened and she looked startled, confused even as she fully realized what she had said. "Liza..." She whispered, her face full of regret.

Liza held up a hand, mouth in a firm line as she had turned her head away. "I never tried to control you, _sister_." She said the word sister as if it hurt to say. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm sorry you don't realize that if you died you'd leave me alone again." Her frail serious tone hardened into glacial as she looked straight at her sister with sparking eyes that were blurred with angry tears.

"But if you want to go and risk your life for fun, be my guest. I'll just sit here and try to avoid _controlling_ you. I'll _deal with it_." She turned and stalked off to the dojo, shutting the door quietly though the anger pulsating through her made her body shake.

Lyska winced at the soft tap of the wood sliding shut. She stared after her sister and cocked her head, a lost expression on her face before she held up one hand to her face.

"Oh goodness...I did it again..." She murmured brokenly, gritting her teeth and forcing back regretful tears.

"Did what again?" Donny asked softly, looking solemnly at her, ignoring the "you're-going-to-die" looks his brothers were sending him.

"I ruined things. I hurt her." She answered numbly, a blank expression on her face as she glanced at him. "I always hurt her, no matter what I do. I just...I can't..." She struggled to find the right words but couldn't.

She turned away and headed for the exit, ignoring her still stinging wounds as she marched. She swallowed harshly and said in a hard voice, "I'm going outside."

They watched her leave silently, none wanting to provoke her.

"Did you just get the sense of deja-vu?" Mikey asked, blinking at Donny.

He nodded. "Yep."

Raph and Leo turned to look at them. "What?" They asked in unison, both confused.

Donatello smacked his forehead in disbelief. "You two!" He answered, irritated that they couldn't notice the obvious similarities as they still blinked in confusion. "They argued like you two did! Lyska like Raph, Liza like Leo!" He explained, motioning to get his point across.

Comprehension finally dawned on them and they both looked at where each of the girls had gone. "Well, that makes it weird." Leo stated.

"Um, guys?" Mikey asked tentatively. "We've got two angry girls on our hands now. Who's gonna comfort them?"

They were silent, digesting the new information.

"NOT IT!" Mikey and Leo raced away before Raph or Donny could respond. (Actually Leo covered Raph's mouth so he _couldn't_ respond.)

Donny and Raph looked at each other blankly before annoyed expressions set in.

"Want to get'em back later?"

"Totally."

* * *

_With Donatello..._

He nervously stepped up to the door that enclosed the room where Liza was. He looked back to where Leo and Mikey were peeking out from behind the couch.

They made shoo'ing motions to tell him to get on with it.

He sent them a glare that said, "You guys are sooooo gonna get it." They flinched and vanished behind the sofa, not wanting to feel his anger.

Donatello looked back to the door, wondering if he went in there if he would come out with all limbs intact. He reassured himself with the fact that Liza was very reasonable. Mostly.

He gulped and tapped hesitantly on the door, waiting for a response.

Silence.

With a last look over his shoulder, he slid the door open and walked inside, shutting it gently behind him.

The purple banded turtle looked around, trying to figure out where the brunette was hiding since she had the sense to make herself vanish in the room's hiding spots. He sighed and walked forward to the center of the room, scrutinizing possible hiding places.

_Hmm...If I was upset and hurt where would I hide?_Donny thought, one hand raised to his mouth in thought. He glanced over to where they stored the mats and walked to the piles. He found Liza behind a barricade of mats, her back against the wall with silent tears falling down her cheeks as she stared blankly at the wall.

"Liza?" He asked softly, cocking his head and watching her worriedly.

She looked at him and seemed to snap out of the trance she was in, blushing hotly. She rubbed her eyes as she sniffed, "I'm sorry (sniff) you had to see that. It wasn't fair to you guys..."

More tears fell, faster than she could wipe them away, her eyes red from crying.

"No, no, it's okay..." Donny comforted, smiling gently at her. "Raph and Leo fought like that all the time before."

She blinked and looked up at him. "Really?" She asked, eyes wide with confusion and surprise. "Why would they fight?" Her voice was still a little scratchy from crying.

Donny smiled and crawled into the space next to her, resting against the wall. "Mainly for your reasons." He answered, looking at her kindly. "Raph felt like he was being controlled and didn't like it but couldn't fully express it with words. Leo just wanted him safe and worried he would be killed, so he would try and stop him."

Liza looked down and considered this. "What made them stop?" She asked softly, daring to peek up at him through long eyelashes.

"They realized it was getting them nowhere and decided to stop." He responded promptly. "Or maybe it was because Mikey and I tied them up and threw them in a locked room together and refused to let them out until they 'solved their differences' as Mikey put it."

Liza giggled before breaking off and turning away, her expression saddening. "But my sis already knows that I'd never try to control her." She murmured. "We rarely fight."

She looked so broken and pitiful. "Hey," Donatello chided gently. "It'll get better, don't worry. If you are as close as you say you are, thing's turn out okay."

Liza turned towards him slightly but her face was still pointed downwards, her hair shielding her face like a curtain. "Do you really believe that?" She asked oh so quietly.

"Of course! Would I say it if I didn't mean it?" He joked lightly.

"Lyska said some things..." Liza whispered, and he could just sense her eyes filling with tears once more.

_Oops._ "Liza, when we're angry we-" He tried to explain but she cut him off.

"-we say things we don't mean and that we regret later, I get it." She stated, a little harsher than necessary. "I've been hearing that excuse all my life nearly every day. And almost every time I tell myself, 'it'll work out, they don't mean it,' it happens again! It's just a cycle, Donny, one that I can't get out of!" She sharply turned her head away.

"I...I just can't take much more of this. I'm sick and tired of constantly being hurt, over and over! First my mom and now..." Her breathing grew rapid and her chest heaved with each breath, her voice becoming choked with emotion. "...now Lyska..." She cried, burying her face in her hands.

Donny wanted to tell her it'd be okay. He wanted to say how it'd turn out alright. He wanted to tell her how it wasn't Lyska's fault for lashing out, it was her nature.

But he couldn't.

She knew all of that but couldn't bring herself to believe it...not yet. She needed release, something she had denied herself for years, trying to be strong like her sister, trying to give everyone another chance, or a third, or a sixth, or a tenth, or a fifteenth...

So he let her cry. He didn't tell her the normal comforting words of "shh...it'll be okay," or "Everything will be fine."

He took a chance and boldly drew her into his arms and just held her, feeling her stiffen in shock. She froze for a moment, making him doubt his decision, before clinging to him desperately, still crying quietly.

They stayed like that for an uncounted period of time, just holding each other as a silent comfort.

Eventually, Liza calmed down to regular breathing patterns and occasional soft hiccups. "Sorry for crying all over you..." She mumbled, blushing weakly in shame even as she started to fall asleep, the crying having exhausted her.

"It's fine. Everyone needs a good cry now and then." He comforted, looking down as she looked up at him. He froze for a moment.

Her eyes, normally a chocolatey hazel, were swirling with color. A rich chocolate color made up most of the iris while caramel strands of lighter color threaded through. An undercurrent of green faintly faded in nicely with the colors, flecks of yellow appearing also in her still tear-shiny eyes as she stared up at him sleepily.

She blinked slowly, then, making a decision, reached her hand up to pull his head down so she could kiss him on the cheek, making him stiffen in shock.

"Thanks." She murmured before falling asleep in his arms, resting in his lap.

He stayed silent, eyes wide, and made no sound or movement.

Five minutes later...

"Meep."

**FF: XD**


	15. Wary acceptance and forgiveness

**FF: yep, here's another update! You guys and girls totally deserve another chapter :)**

_With Raph and Lyska..._

Raph silently jumped over the rooftops, wondering where on earth Lyska could have gone. He slowed to a stop on an apartment building that overlooked part of Central Park. There was just no point to running around blindly without a set destination.

He leaned against a few vents that ran above the apartment and thought hard. Lyska was naturally a loner, she would go to a secluded place. She knew many hiding spots all over the city's east side. She had also hurt her sister which meant-

His eyes widened and he realized where she must be hiding. He started running again, knowing that Lyska was at the warehouse where they had first found her. Where she had found her sister again.

In seven minutes he managed to come up to the tattered building, perching easily on a nearby rooftop. A figure was pacing by the wall that was shrouded in vines and flowers, an image he just barely was able to make out from between the broken panes of glass.

Raphael jumped onto the building's rooftop and used the rickety fire escape to get to the ground entrance. Easily landing silently, he walked into the ancient building, hearing Lyska talking to herself.

"I could leave, but that would just hurt her more! That's defeating the point! Apologize? Yeah right, I shouldn't have said what I did, I don't deserve forgiveness anymore...So what should I DO?! AAARGH!" With a snarl, the girl whipped around and threw her dagger at the wall, the sharpened blade sticking out of the crumbling cement nearby Raph.

"I didn't think ya hated me_ that_ much." He commented dryly, motioning to the blade that was embedded in the wall next to his head.

Lyska's blue-gray eyes narrowed and she glared venomously at him. "Leave me alone." She ordered darkly, expression stormy.

He turned and pried the weapon out of the stone, answering, "Yeaaahhh, I don't think so." He expertly twirled the dagger in one hand, leaning against the wall. "Care to tell what's goin' on with ya?" he asked, sending her a sideways glance.

"NO, I _don't_ care to tell you!" She spat aggressively, spine arching. "Just leave, okay?!"

He smirked and shook his head. "Nope."

Lyska seethed dangerously, hands curling into threatening claws. "Look." She hissed lowly, her gaze burning with a sparking icy cold. "I am _trying_ to stay calm here..._okay_? So just _back off_, and leave me _alone_."

Raph shrugged and held the dagger up to inspect it, tilting it this way and that. "I dunno..." He started lazily. "How 'bout ya say what's botherin' ya and _then_ I'll leave?"

"NO, and give me back my dagger!" Lyska snarled, holding out her hand stiffly as her body straightened tensely.

"Come and take it then." He teasingly dangled it in front of him. _One more push should do it..._ He thought to himself, staring back at Lyska just as challengingly as she glared at him.

Lyska was struggling to keep her temper in check, fighting viciously to quell that fire that had begun to burn. "**_Last...chance..."_** She bit out between gritted teeth.

Raph said nothing but held the weapon out mock-innocently. He smiled at her, knowing he was angering her to the point of when she'd release it.

Lyska's eyes widened as she realized he was purposefully baiting her. _Fine then, you want to fight dirty? Let's fight._ She thought harshly, her hands curling into fists as her eyes narrowed, electrified in anger.

Without warning, she lunged forward, missing him by inches as he dodged. Lyska swept her leg around sharply, kicking his legs out from under him and pouncing on top of him, fingers flexed to rake down on his skin.

He dropped the blade and grabbed her wrists, stopping them about a foot from his face, somewhat startled by her hidden strength. She pushed harder, arms trembling with power as they inched closer.

Raphael simply pushed back, forcing her to rear backwards with an angry growl.

Switching attacks, Lyska ducked her head and latched onto his wrist, teeth sinking into his skin painfully.

He yelped in surprise and ripped his arm away, kicking her off none too gently for that bite. He examined his wrist, seeing the blood soaking through the wrist wrappings he normally wore. Suddenly a weight slammed him to the side, pinning him to the ground on his stomach with hands that gripped his wrists tightly.

"You shouldn't have gotten me mad." Lyska snarled dangerously, pressing down harder in her anger.

Flipping over onto his back, Raphael used the surprise attack to throw her off, sending her skidding ten feet away. "I don't take too well to orders." He retorted, standing up and watching her fluidly jump to her feet in a crouch that was feline in nature.

She hissed and lunged again, this time holding her blade and attacking with it, slashing at his arms.

He pulled out his sai and instinctively blocked, leaning back with the power applied behind the attack. He shoved her away and dodged a punch from her fist sent at his head. Ducking, he avoided a snap-kick to the chest and jumped to escape his legs being kicked out.

Lashing out, he swiped at her, aiming for her shoulders even as she blocked his attacks expertly with her weapon, still getting somewhat cut up.

Abruptly, Lyska leaped into the air and slashed downwards at his torso, (which he blocked) before using her momentum to land on his chest with a large amount of force, causing him to slam into the wall with a sharp exhalation.

Seeing her opening, she brought down her blade as his sais dropped in shock, leaving his torso and neck open for attack. With a slash and a savage roundhouse, she had him flying across the floor to skid to a halt.

His shoulder stung where a large cut, shallow but painful, was now bleeding, sending the droplets down his arm. Glancing up, he rolled out of the way of Lyska landing on the spot where he was a second before.

Getting to his feet, he dodged more slashes from her dagger, all aimed at his arms, legs, or armored plastron.

With a flash of comprehension, he realized what she was doing. She knew he had tried to get her angry, she knew she could easily give him serious injuries, she knew she could've killed him or at the very least wounded him seriously. But she didn't...

She wouldn't kill no matter what, she wouldn't even aim at any vital parts, avoiding the parts of a limb with arteries that could be cut and cause permanent damage. She refused to take him down by hurting him physically. She was trying to tire him out and win that way.

Lyska also did something he didn't learn until he was a few years younger: she learned to channel her anger. She was forcing it into her attacks, making them more brutal, more efficient, more accurate.

Deciding to end the fight there, Raphael ducked under her arms and twisted her right arm behind her back, gripping the left as he held her still despite her kicking him viciously.

His grip tightened as her attacks became savage, but slowly, as she lost energy, they began to lose their vigor and strength. Eventually, she stood there in his firm grasp, panting harshly and glaring through bloodstreaked hair with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Happy now?" She rasped, chest heaving with the effort of bringing oxygen to her lungs.

Raph shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. Didja have to bite me though?" He asked, looking at her accusingly.

She let out a breathy laugh and nodded. "Of course, I always bite when I'm mad." She teased, her mouth curving into a smirk as she looked up at him, pale silvery-blue eyes almost friendly.

"Ya calm now?" He asked, loosening his grip slightly when she winced at the pressure. When she nodded, he released her, allowing her to step away and rub her arm.

"You've got quite a grip." She commented, rolling her shoulders to get rid of the ache.

He smirked and nudged her with his shoulder. "And ya've got one nasty bite." He responded teasingly.

She laughed shortly, actually smiling at him. "Thanks." She opened her mouth to say more but snapped it shut, her good mood darkening as she remembered why she came here.

She sharply turned away, her smile turning into a pained frown.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked, noticing the abrupt mood change.

"Let's see..." Lyska started, her tone cold and bitter. "I just hurt my sister again, attacked one of her close friends, blew up in front of you and your brothers, and now I have no clue how to make it up to my sis 'cause I'm always hurting her!" The last words were shouted in rage and she slammed her fist into the wall ferociously.

Pulling back, she dimly noted her knuckles were bleeding. "Sorry," She apologized curtly, flicking her hands to rid herself of the blood. "I didn't want to punch you so I hit the wall."

He shrugged. "I get that." He said, leaning against the stone building casually, having picked up his sai and placing them back in his belt.

Lyska glanced at him. "How so?" She asked, her tone indicating she just wanted a distraction. She wasn't truly interested.

Raph smiled wryly and answered, "Leo an' I'd fight like that all the time, for the same reasons that ya sister and you fought 'bout. He didn' want me ta get hurt and I didn' want ta be controlled or ordered 'bout."

Lyska went a little closer to him, the bitter look on her face fading to curiosity. "How'd you stop?" She asked softly, her tone fading to a normal, non-aggressive inflection.

He laughed. "Mikey and Don locked us in a room together after tying us up and wouldn't let us out, 'till we 'solved our differences.'" He made air quotes around 'solved our differences.'

Lyska snorted and laughed as she pictured it in her mind. "I can imagine it." She chuckled. "How'd you solve them?"

"We basically just yelled at each other for a bit, cooled off, then said why we got upset at the other, forgave each other, blah blah blah. It was kinda mushy, not something I normally do." He shrugged again.

Lyska smiled and nodded, commenting, "I don't like the mushy stuff either. Too complicated." She wrinkled her nose as she spoke, creating an interesting and amusing face.

Raph tilted his head this way and that. "Yeah, well, apologize and it'll be okay. I mean, if it worked for Leo an' I, it'll definitely work for ya." He grinned at her, delighted that she returned the grin.

Then the grin dropped from her face and her expression took on a sad look. "But I don't think I deserve to be forgiven..." She whispered, turning her head.

"Do you mean it?" Raph asked, poking her shoulder to make her turn back to him, the girl edging away from his finger.

"What?" She asked, a little bewildered as she looked at him.

"Do you really mean that yer sorry?" He revised his earlier inquiry.

She looked at him warily, but answered anyways, "Of course I mean it! I just-"

He cut her off. "Then you deserve to be forgiven. If ya didn' mean it, I'dve smacked ya by now 'cause ya wouldn'tve deserved forgiveness."

Lyska stared at him in shock, face unable to be read. "You know..." She began after a bit. "You're pretty insightful when you put your mind to it."

He looked away. "Eh, it comes and goes. But don't expect me ta do this every time ya want to run off, ya got it?" He looked mock-sternly at her, hoping to hide the fact he actually would still follow her.

Lyska chuckled and nodded, choosing for the first time in years to touch someone that wasn't her sister. She hugged him awkwardly for a moment and then pulled back. "That was for helping me, so...um, thanks." She muttered, looking away as her cheeks flushed hotly.

He smirked at her, (once he got over his shock, XD) and patted her head. "You're welcome."

* * *

_Back at the lair..._

Liza anxiously fidgeted. It had been three hours since she had decided to forgive Lyska and had fallen asleep in Donny's lap. She flushed as she thought of it again, embarrassed by her boldness when she had kissed his cheek.

She shook her head and resumed her vigil of staring at the entrance, waiting for her sister to return with Raph.

Mikey was currently sitting next to her with Leo on the other side of her, reading a comic book (mikey) and a library book (leo.) They were sitting with her since Donny wouldn't attack them or take his revenge in front of Liza, but it didn't stop him from glaring at them when Liza was distracted from his workstation.

She sighed and tilted her head, forcing down the impatient growl she felt building up in her throat. She rubbed her temples to try and soothe the headache that was forming due to her worrying.

Suddenly she jumped up, feet on the cushions of the couch and hands on the back of the couch. "They're back!" She shouted gleefully, resisting the impulse to jump up and down in happiness.

She vaulted over the couch, displacing Leo and Mikey but not really caring, and racing towards the entrance where two figures were walking in, both battered and bleeding.

"LYSKA!" Liza exclaimed joyfully, tackling her sister to the ground without slowing. She nuzzled her sister's face and kept saying, over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I never should have said those things to you! I'm so sorry! Can you please forgive me?" She whimpered looking down at her sister with remorseful and pleading eyes.

Lyska shoved her sister off saying, "First, get offa me! Second, I'm the one who should apologize."

Liza cocked her head. "Why?" She asked innocently, eyes narrowing.

"I said things that weren't true and I said them to hurt you, which wasn't right at all. I truly am sorry, sis. May you forgive me?" She asked gently, her own silvery-blue eyes pleading and sad. You know she's sorry when her speech becomes formal.

Liza smiled and hugged her. "How about we forgive each other and go play videogames with Mikey? He's been dying to try out a new racing game." She suggested.

Lyska groaned. "I'm terrible at racing games!" She protested even as she got up and began following her sister.

"So am I! Let's go play!"

Leo walked up to Raph, blinking in confusion. "That was an interesting way to stop the argument." He commented, watching the girls set up the game.

Raph hummed in response. "yep. By the way..." He started, grabbing Leo's mask tails and yanking them to bring Leo closer. "I still have to pay you back for letting me have the _honor_ of calming down a violent female." He growled, pulling the mask tails a little harder, flaunting his bleeding wrist pointedly.

Leo gulped nervously, staring up fearfully at his irritated sibling. He was _so_ dead...

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"Is the girl getting along with the turtles?" A deep voiced man asked.

"Yes, it appears so." An underling assured his master, voice soft.

"I do not want it to APPEAR so. Make sure of it!" He ordered, slamming his fist against the throne he sat on.

The underling bowed shakily. His master's displeasure could mean his life.

"We need that girl to distract them when it is time. Go, observe and report back every battle. We MUST be sure." He ordered, sending the underling scuttling from the room.

_This plan is almost too good._ He thought, a smirk appearing on the scarred features hidden behind the sharp helmet.


	16. Letters, memories, and cookies

**FF: I couldn't resist another update...GAH do you guys (and girls) know how rare it is for me to do this for a story?! (then again this is the only one that's finished XD)**

It was night now, the stars shining as bright as they could through the New York city smog. The moon was full and managed to cast its light all over the city, framing everything in silver.

Inside her house, Liza cheerfully talked with her father as they washed and dried the dishes, a window being just above the sink.

The sweet brunette seemed to be confused about something and her father looked like he was laughing and trying to explain something. Liza smiled and laughed, hugging her father as he hugged her back before both returning to their dish duty.

A figure watched from a nearby tree in the yard, staring at the window that glowed with the warm light and atmosphere. Soft silver light outlined the figure as she watched from her hiding place, straightening slightly as her legs kept her steady, one hand resting against the tree's trunk.

Silvery blue eyes sharpened in pain as a new person walked into the kitchen, a tall black haired woman that embraced the younger brunette who returned the affectionate embrace in full. The woman kissed her husband lovingly and took a towel from the rack to begin helping as well.

The figure sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

_Arguments. Shouting. Her little sister crying in fear and emotional pain. Why couldn't their parents see that they were hurting them?!_

She shook herself violently, forcing the bad memory to the back of her mind, returning to watch the warm scene that played out inside the house. Her bloodstreaked dirty blond hair fell into her eyes partially, the girl ignoring it and closing her eyes as a soft breeze blew it back slightly.

Lyska stared sadly at the house she should have called her own. She looked at the family she had abandoned because she felt she had to leave. She wondered if things would have been different had she stayed, or if they would stay the same as before...

She leaned back and rested her head against the tree, trying to ignore the thoughts that tortured her, begging her to go down there and talk to her parents.

_"__I'm here!" _Her mind screamed as her instincts shrieked for her to hold her parents in her arms once more. _"I love you! I love you! I'm here!"_

She stood up and grabbed a tree branch for support, looking over the family she should have been included in.

She paused.

That's just it. Should she have stayed, or was she right in leaving? Was it the better choice, or the wrong one?

Would she belong ever again?

Lyska shook off the thoughts and hopped to the ground, landing silently as she had learned from her time on the streets. The dirty blond stared longingly at the family that was hers.

An idea sprang to her mind...should she? Was it worth it?

Yes. Let her begin...

* * *

_Next afternoon..._

Lyska slipped silently into the lair, casually hopping onto the couch next to Leo who was watching TV.

She glanced over at him. "What'cha watching?" She asked, snuggling against the comfy cushions.

He shrugged. "Just flipping channels 'cause there's nothing to do." He answered, changing the channel again.

Lyska hummed in response and then snatched the remote from his hand, earning a startled, "HEY!"

She looked back at him curiously as she switched the channel to 'Ninja Warrior.' "What? You weren't particularly interested in it. Besides," she grinned, turning her attention to the TV. screen. "I think this fits much better."

Leo gave her a dry look. "'Ninja Warrior?' Really?" He asked, flicking his gaze between the girl and the TV screen.

She gave him a grin and watched the show, bringing a finger to her lips.

He rolled his eyes and decided to watch with her.

Within the first five contestants that tried to complete the obstacle course, they had all failed miserably, causing Lyska and Leo to burst out laughing at the ridiculous traps the contestants fell prey to.

"Did you see that guy when he got knocked off?! Priceless!" Lyska cackled, barely understandable through her laughter.

Leo didn't bother answering, he was too busy laughing and trying to breathe. When they just seemed to get their breath back, another contestant would fail spectacularly and send them into fits of laughter again.

"Lyska!" Liza suddenly shouted, racing into the lair from the entrance, face excited and joyful despite the fact that her hair was windswept and tousled.

"Eh?" Lyska peeked over the back of the couch and hopped over it to walk to her sister. "What is it? I-" She was cut off by Liza hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much!" She whispered lovingly, clutching her sibling tighter.

Lyska instantly knew what she was talking about. "It felt right..." She admitted sheepishly, stroking her sister on her head.

Liza kissed her on the cheek and skipped off to the kitchen, calling gleefully over her shoulder, "I'm gonna make cookies 'cause you made me so happy!"

Lyska chuckled at her sister's antics and walked back to the couch, jumping over the back to land on the cushions, making Leo bounce in place on the cushions as they absorbed the landing force.

He looked at her and cocked his head, watching her thoughtfully.

She blinked and returned the look in full, the only difference being the slight aggressive tone she put in hers. "What?" She asked, voice becoming defensive.

He held up his hands in defense. "Nothing! I just...normally you're so violent it's just a little weird seeing you..." He searched for the right word, noting her dangerous expression that screamed, "choose carefully..."

He settled with, "...affectionate."

Lyska's expression lost the threatening look and she shrugged. "Neh, siblings do that to ya." She answered casually. "What'd I miss?" Her attention was focused on the show once more.

"You only missed one contestant before it turned to commercials. This guy had made it the big red balloon like ball and when he jumped..."

* * *

_In the kitchen..._

Liza smiled as she saw her sister interacting with Leonardo, feeling proud her sister was finally becoming friendly. Well, friendly-ish.

Her moods easily switched to aggressive or angered, but she was slowly beginning to understand the quirks in the guys' personalities and stay calmer for the most part.

The brunette sighed happily as she tied on the apron Mikey had gotten for her. She didn't know HOW he got it but was happy for the thought put into it. It was white with red lining and scarlet writing on the chest part that said, "Kiss The Cook."

She blushed lightly at the stenciled words but shook it off and tied the knot in the back of the apron. Turning to the bowls and ingredients she had gotten out, the brunette scooped up the recipe and began to follow the instructions cheerfully.

Halfway through the chocolate chip cookie recipe, Mikey came in with Donny, the former looking a little shaken while the latter seemed content. Liza smirked to herself, she had heard of how Leo and Mikey had practically abandoned the other two to comforting the girls, an action that got Raph battered by Lyska and Donny...

Liza flushed and stirred a little faster, ignoring the embarrassment that rose up in her chest. She hurriedly added the last few ingredients and stuck out her tongue as she mixed the cookie dough, the concoction of batter becoming harder to work with.

"What'cha making?" Mikey asked peeking over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

"Making chocolate chip cookies." She answered slyly, knowing it was her sister's second favorite type of cookie, peanut butter being the first.

"Really?! I love those!" He exclaimed excitedly, nearly wriggling in his excitement.

"Careful!" Liza laughed, holding the bowl more firmly. "Don't make me accidently drop the bowl!"

He pouted but remained still, the only part moving was his occasionally twitching fingers.

Liza grinned and pointed the spoon she was using at a row of pans. "Can you please get me two cookie pans? The oven is nearly ready for the first batch and the batter's done."

Mikey smiled delightedly and rushed over to the pans, snatching two and rushing back, nearly dropping one in his haste and almost bumping into Donny, who was enjoying his cup of coffee.

Absently, the genius simply held his cup over Mikey's head as he zoomed by and then lowered it to take a sip, reading a scientific article in a magazine he had picked up from the counter.

Liza began using two tablespoons to begin scooping the batter into portions, motioning for Mikey to do the same with his pan after they lined both with cookie paper.

"hey Donny! Do you want to help out?" Liza offered, smiling cheerily at him and disguising her embarrassment as memories of falling asleep in his lap reappeared.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "No thanks, you and Mikey are kinda possessive over the kitchen." He chuckled, flipping the page to a story about rocket launch systems.

Liza shrugged and waggled the spoon at him. "You can have the spoon~!" She teasingly dangled it in front of her.

He grinned at her antics but shook his head again. "I'm good. I'll just taste-test them when they're done." He teased, laughing when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You can have the spoon then, Mikey." Liza informed him, continuing the rhythm of scooping and placing, scooping and placing.

He silently raised his arms in a cheer and went back to scooping out his own portions of cookie dough, sending a silly grin at Liza which made her giggle.

When her tray was full, Liza opened the oven after checking it was at the correct temperature and slid her tray inside. She backed up from the oven, closed the door, and set the timer for ten minutes.

"When those are done we'll let them cool for five minutes and then put them on a plate and start on the next tray." She stated, already arranging things or putting some dishes in the sink.

Mikey nodded. "Then can we try some?" He pleaded, sending her a look of his famous puppy-dog eyes.

She smiled and patted his head playfully. "You can have the first one." She promised him, grinning when he hugged her and bounded off to most likely bother Raph about something or other. Said turtle was relaxing somewhere in the lair, most likely his room.

Wiping her hands on her apron she walked over to where Donatello was reading at the kitchen table and looked over his shoulder. "Rocket fuel, huh? How much does it take to get it off the ground?" She asked, knowing he loved explaining scientific things.

"230 gallons of fuel to leave the atmosphere." He reported, scanning the page for interesting details.

Liza whistled appreciatively. "That's _a lot_." She commented, instantly feeling a little silly for stating the obvious. She moved off to watch the oven.

He hummed in response, seemingly engrossed in the article. However, he was not. He was lost in thought about the day that was two days before. When he had held Liza on his lap, when she cried, when he comforted her...

_When she kissed you~..._ An irritating little voice in the back of his head sang sweetly.

_Shut up. It doesn't mean anything, she was half asleep._ He thought tiredly, that annoying voice having irritated him for the past two days.

_Whatever you say~..._

He disliked that little voice _VERY MUCH_. But it filled him with the desire to know why she kissed him. He had no clue why he had to know, but he did. Maybe it was because he wanted to know if she would have done something different with someone else.

"Hey Liza?" He began hesitantly.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning from watching the oven to look at him curiously, a faint smile on her lips.

"Um, this is going to sound really awkward, but...when I was comforting you, after that fight..." he faltered, barely managing to look at Liza.

She had stiffened but the look in her eyes was gentle as she softly encouraged him. "Go on." She murmured, voice soft and unreadable.

He swallowed hard, Maybe he shouldn't have brought this up... "Uh, I was just wondering...why did you kiss me?" He asked in a rush, forcing the words out before his courage left him.

Liza blinked, a rosy blush covering her cheeks. "Oh, uh, _that_, eheh." She coughed nervously, trying to hide the obvious blush on her face. "Um, I guess it was because I wanted to thank you. Only...Only my sister would normally comfort me back when, so..." She shrugged sadly, managing a smile sent in his direction.

"Oh. So you would have kissed Mikey or Leo if they had comforted you?" Donny clapped his hands to his mouth, shocked the question had slipped out.

Liza grinned and held a hand to her mouth, trying to suppress her giggles. "I honestly don't know, but there's a good chance." She answered, opening up the oven as the buzzer rang and taking the cookies out to cool.

He nodded and looked back at the article.

Why did he feel disappointed?

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

A black haired woman stared at the scruffy piece of paper clutched in her hand, tears sliding down her cheeks. She sniffled and picked up a tissue, trying to dry her eyes without success.

She let out shuddery breaths as she reread the letter from her firstborn, desperately relieved she was alright. She couldn't stop rereading it, her husband sitting next to her on the couch with tears dripping down his own eyes, hugging his wife close.

_Dear parents of mine,_

_Yeah. It's Lyska here. I was around in the area and I honestly can't believe I found you. You weren't there at the old house when I went back. I've been looking for you for the past years..._

_I miss you. I won't lie or pretend. I miss you. A lot. I even miss the arguments we had, though not the pain that went with them. I miss hugging you, I miss hearing your voices, I miss hearing you come home, I miss almost everything about you!_

_I've seen how you have improved, mom. I must admit, I'm impressed. I never thought that you'd have been able to change as horrible as it sounds. I always thought you and I would still be fighting in an endless cycle. But we aren't._

_I'm proud of you. Both of you. I love how you've progressed and how you're so much happier._

_Maybe it was right for me to leave, maybe it wasn't. Either way, I feel I can successfully call you by the names I almost lost hope in._

_I love you Mommy, Daddy. I love you so, so much. Pease forgive me, and don't look for me. I really am fine. Okay, maybe a little thin but my life has gotten better now. I've made friends(?) and they're looking out for me._

_Don't forget me okay? I know I messed up a whole lot and I didn't do much to make you proud. But please...don't forget me. I want to know that you forgive me, but it's risky for me to come back here. Too many things conflicting at once._

_Anyways, I love you. I can't believe how wonderful it feels to finally tell you after all these years. I love you, I love you, I love you!_

_I'm proud of both of you, I love you, and I'm happy you're my parents. This might not be the last time I contact you, so be prepared for future messages._

_Love, your daughter,_

_Lyska._

**FF: *sniffle* so beautiful :')**


	17. Critical

**FF: Sorry for not updating! I went to Ohio to visit my Uncle for a few days. No internet connection :(**

**FF: This chapter is short but I hope you like it. Well, as much as you can. You'll see what I mean when you read.**

Liza hummed softly to herself as she carried the groceries along the street, opting to walk instead of ride back to her house. She preferred the fresh air when she had the chance, even though the weather was a little chillier than most preferred.

As she walked along, she calmly weaved through the thick streams of people heading who knows where, her sweatshirt and jeans crinkling as she had to bend strangely to miss the arms of people chattering on their cell phones.

Last night was fun. Her sister and friends loved the chocolate chip cookies she made and, like promised, Mikey had the first one. After that, they watched some movies while munching the cookies, chatting and laughing about some cliché scenes or random adventures they reminisced about.

Then they played hide and seek all over the lair. Splinter won, how awesome is that?!

Liza giggled as she remembered his sons' shock at seeing their sensei playing the game and winning. It was priceless! Good thing her sister had a camera ready.

As she continued in her daydream, autopiloting her way through the crowds, she failed to notice the figures shadowing her...or the one shadowing those...

She gasped as she felt something grab her and yank her into the nearest dark alley. She stumbled against a wall near the end of the alley, nearly dropping her groceries.

She looked up and sucked in a sharp breath, seeing four men advancing on her slowly: a tall sinewy redhead with a scar on his arm, a short burly man with a cruel looking knife in his hands, and two wiry looking almost adults, possibly twins with matching brown haircuts.

"Well isn't this a cliché ambush..." Liza muttered to herself, placing her groceries on the ground and retreating just as slowly as they advanced, activating the record button on her phone. Who knows when she would need to identify these thugs?

"That the girl?" The burly one asked, eyeing her critically. "Doesn't seem like much."

Liza fought not to bristle at that comment, choosing instead to subtly put a hand on the blade she kept with her and ready her stun gun her parents had given her with her other hand, her phone forgotten for the moment as it fell unnoticed to the ground.

"Yep, this is the girl!" The tall once crowed, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "Hand me the rope will ya?"

One of the twins pulled out a long rope and handed it wordlessly to the thug and returned icy blue eyes to the brunette.

She pressed herself to the wall, widening her eyes and doing breathing exercises to stay calm as the man approached. Just as he reached for her hand she whipped out her stun gun and tazered him, watching him fall to the ground twitching after she had shocked him for five seconds.

"Back off!" She growled at the other men, arching her spine to something aggressive, balling her hands into fists and taking a braced stance.

The short one chuckled. "She's got spirit. Get'er boys!" He lunged forward, brandishing his knife dangerously as the two boys also charged.

Liza bit back a scream and jumped into the air, using the short one's back as a springboard to complete the flip over him. She whirled with the excess momentum and slammed her leg into his side.

"Sorry!" She whispered, face horrified as she dodged a snap kick and retaliated with a harsh right hook to the twin's face. She backflipped to avoid the other twin with blue eyes's punch, kicking the short one as he tried to get up. "Sorry!"

Hey, just cause she knew how to fight didn't mean she liked hurting people.

She yelped in pain as the other twin's fist crashed into her arm, sending her to the ground. She rolled to escape the short man driving his knife into the ground where she had been.

Pulling out her own knife, she deflected a swipe at her head from Blue Eyes and jumped to avoid a sweep kick. Slashing accurately, she managed to slit the burly man's right arm, forcing him to drop the knife in order to clutch his arm in pain. "sorry..." She breathed, dodging another blow at her head and absorbing a kick to her back, knocking her forward.

Blue Eyes kicked her again in the ribs with a sickening CRACK, his brother slamming his boot to her head, making her eyes lose focus.

An enraged howl sounded from above the group, (Burly Guy having gotten up and joined in the attack.)

Before the men could even _look_ up, Lyska descended on them, her silvery blue eyes blazing in vengeance. Her scream of fury was blood-chillingly savage as she landed on one of the twins, possibly breaking his arm, and created a gash on Blue Eyes' leg with her dagger.

She pounced on top of Burly Guy and tore at his arm with her teeth, biting as hard as she could while slashing her nails at his face randomly, not even bothering to aim.

She straightened when she felt the man lose consciousness out of fear, watching coldly as his flailing limbs flopped to the ground listlessly.

She wiped the blood from her mouth, spitting out the metallic tasting liquid and even wiping her tongue on her sleeve to make sure every trace of it was gone from her mouth. She turned to where her sister lay motionless and rushed over to Liza.

Liza's expression was slack and her eyes were half closed and unfocused. Blood trickled from her mouth and a cut on the side of her face, a bruise darkening the skin around her cut. Bruises littered her stomach and side as Lyska lifted her sister's shirt partially to check.

Lyska sucked in a sharp breath at her sister's injuries, looking up to check that the men hadn't gotten up. Instead of seeing a man on his feet, she saw Liza's phone, dropped on the ground, the recording light flashing. She reached out and stopped the recorder and checked he phone: the recording was video.

Pocketing the device, Lyska scooped up her sister in her arms, caringly cradling the unconscious girl close to her chest. She had to get her to the lair...

* * *

_At the lair..._

"Where's Lyska?" Leo asked, jumping down to the ground level. "She was supposed to be back an hour ago!"

"Where'd she go?" Mikey asked, tilting his head backwards from his position of being splayed out on the couch.

"She said she went out on a run." Leo answered, looking around the lair anxiously as if Lyska would suddenly appear.

Raph scoffed. "Never heard_ that_ excuse before..." He remarked sarcastically, flipping the page on his motorcycle magazine.

"Oh, so you would know where she is?" Leo asked challengingly, irritated that Lyska had disappeared without so much as a-

"She texted me forty five minutes ago with your phone." Raph responded, smirking at Leo as he looked at where his phone had been. _Had_ being the operative word.

"She said, 'saw Liza, going to go say hi. Don't wait up.'" He read off from his shellcell, letting go of one corner of his magazine.

Leo looked skyward, throwing his hands up. "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?!" He moaned.

Donny chuckled from where he was watching TV on the couch next to Raph. "I dunno, maybe-" He paused at a light ringing and pulled out his shellcell. "Huh, Lyska just texted me with Liza's phone. It says, 'Liza injured, need help soon! Sis has lost focus can't get her to move on her own. HELP!'" His tone grew more urgent as he read the message.

Silence reigned for a moment as they took in the information in a stunned shock.

Suddenly, tapping noises sounded from the entrance. Lyska came racing in, face terrified, hair disheveled, and a limp, battered Liza in her arms. "She won't wake up!" Lyska shouted, fearfully looking at them in horror.

As if to prove her sibling's sentence, Liza's held lolled back, her arm falling limply to dangle in the air.

Instantly, Donny sprang into action. "Leo I need you to go and ready my lab, okay? Mikey get a stretcher and a blanket prepared, her skin is freezing. Raph, help Lyska carry Liza into my lab!" He ordered, rushing for his door to get a med kit.

Lyska allowed Raph to grab Liza's feet and, together, they carefully carried her to the medical area of Donatello's lab, lying her down gently on the cot that Mikey provided.

Leo placed a blanket next to her prone form, putting the medical tools needed by the cot on a wheeled table.

Donatello raced in and made his way through his brothers and Lyska, who were crowding the table. He moved them towards the door saying, "I need room to work, so go! Not you Leo, I'll need your help to hold her still."

As the door slid shut and locked, Splinter was suddenly behind the three standing outside the door.

"What has happened?" He asked, concern showing in his wise dark eyes.

Lyska wordlessly passed him Liza's phone, activating the video.

Splinter, Mikey, and Raph watched in silence as they saw what had happened, from Liza trying to defend herself, to Lyska brutally defending her sister, standing and wiping the blood from herself before hurrying to her sister's side, to Lyska turning off the video.

They looked in shock at the bloodstreaked dirty blond looking at the door with a terrified expression on her face. "I should have been there sooner, I should've...I should've done SOMETHING!" Lyska moaned, holding her face in her hands as she repressed tears of frustration and worry.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Splinter looking at her sternly but comfortingly. "You cannot change what has happened in the past. You can only keep going and hope for the best." He said quietly, watching the guilt slowly drain from her face.

"I know, I just..." She broke off, unable to find the right words. She began to tread away with short, tense steps before pausing and glancing back at the doorway that enclosed her sister. She teetered, unsure of whether to leave or to stay, but her bond to her sister made her walk over to the door and sit next to it anxiously.

"Lyska, she'll be okay." Mikey murmured, crouching in front of her. "She's strong." He smiled weakly at her.

She looked at him brokenly and stared back at the door. "I know."

_But will it be enough?_

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Lyska nearly leaped onto Donny as he tiredly walked out of his lab, Leo following with the same weary expression.

"Will she be okay?!" She nearly shouted, staring desperately at him as she gripped him by the shoulders.

He unlatched her strong grip and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. She had major head trauma, two broken ribs, and knife slashes on her legs and stomach. She's also developed a fever. I've done as much as I can, the next 24 hours will be critical to see if she'll survive." He reported sadly, noting the devastated look on Lyska's face.

"Can I see her?" She whispered, silvery blue eyes wide.

He nodded and collapsed into the nearest chair, one hand on his face. He felt Raph pat him on the shoulder and glanced at him.

"Ya did yer best." He comforted, looking at the door worriedly.

"But I don't know if it was good enough..." He sighed, rubbing at his eyes, trying to stay awake. Such a situation was tiring both mentally and physically.

Besides, it was 7:00 now, black as night thanks to New York's pollution problem.

"Take a rest, bro. We'll wake you if anything happens." Mikey reassured the exhausted scientist.

Donny nodded wearily and heaved himself to his feet, walking off to his room for some much needed rest.

Leonardo watched him go and shivered, snuggling himself deeper into the couch cushions.

"What's wrong, my son?" Splinter asked, limping over to the blue banded turtle.

"Liza, you should have seen and heard her..." He murmured, looking up painfully at his sensei and brothers. "She was crying and whimpering. Every movement seemed to hurt her, even breathing."

Splinter sighed and patted his son's shoulder, striving to stay calm under such stressful circumstances.

A girl's life hung in the balance and no one could do anything but that girl herself.

And she wouldn't wake up.

**FF: OOOOO-OOOOH! *wiggles fingers in a 'creepy' manner* scary~!**


	18. Decisions, hello's, and cuddles

**FF: I felt generous and wanted to make up for not updating on time :) Enjoy**

Lyska groaned and shifted her position, trying to find a comfortable place for her aching muscles. She hadn't left her sister's side for three days, today being the third.

She glanced tiredly at the clock. 2:31 AM.

She blinked and looked down at her sister's slack face, wondering what had woken her.

She began to pull away to stretch, but something held her down. Lyska, more awake now, noticed her hand gripping her sister's fiercely. She didn't remember holding her sister's hand before.

"Liza?" She whispered hopefully, excitement sparking to life in her silvery blue eyes.

No response, just the same, pained breathing as before.

She sighed and gently disentangled their fingers, giving Liza's an extra squeeze. Deciding that nature was calling, Lyska walked to the bathroom, leaving Liza alone in the dark.

* * *

Liza felt so tired, so very, very tired. Yet...she felt like something urgent had to be done. A decision to be made.

She was in a pitch black place, but could easily see herself, a stark contrast to the darkness all around her.

Something was trying to suck her down, a suffocating inky black that frightened her with its cool numbness.

Another thing was trying to pull her up, a throbbing pain that hurt her head and side whenever she took a breath, an agonizing aching.

She whimpered and tightened her grip on something she hadn't noticed before. Was someone there? She heard a groaning.

She tried to struggle to reawaken, knowing she was asleep now as she couldn't move her body anymore, even her hand refusing to acknowledge her commands.

"Liza?"

The voice was her sister's but...echoing and slightly distorted here...was Liza herself injured? Is that why she felt like this?

Then that must mean... Liza looked down to the force pulling her down and to the force pulling her up.

Two different forces of her body. One side of her wanted to give in, to stop all the hurt. The other side wanted to live with a burning passion above all else, even despite the aching pain.

Both trying to convince her, yet letting her decide in a fleeting moment of semi-consciousness.

Would she choose the will to live, or the will to submit?

She didn't really have to think, she just did what she knew was the right thing...

In her last moments of semi-consciousness, she smiled oh so softly eyes half-lidded.

She had promised after all, hadn't she?

* * *

Lyska yawned as she walked back into the lab, used to the darkness by now. She maneuvered past the tables and half-finished projects to take a seat on the swivel chair by her sister again.

As she moved to rest her head on the cot again, she cocked her head in wonder. Was it...?

Liza's breathing sounder stronger, steadier. No less pained, but better.

Lyska gently shook Liza's shoulder, hoping it would help her wake up.

The limp girl moaned softly and sucked in a sharp breath as her injuries obviously protested. "...Lyska...?" She breathed shallowly, opening her gloriously rich hazel eyes to blink sluggishly at her sister.

To Lyska, everything was wonderfully marvelous, aglow with joy.

Careful of her sibling's injuries, she hugged Liza with one arm as best she could, whispering, "Welcome back."

"Where'd...I go...?" Liza asked breathily, still trying to quell the pain in her ribs. Gah, was an elephant sitting on her?

"You got hurt really really bad. Donatello said you might not make it past the first 24 hours but you did! And now you're here again, in the land of the awake!" Lyska informed her excitedly, drinking in her sister's voice and appearance.

Liza yawned tiredly and asked sleepily, "Can I go...back to sleep...for now...?" Her eyes fluttered weakly. "Promise...I'll c'me bac..." She mumbled, already well on her way to slumber.

Lyska stroked her sister's hair and nodded, a relieved smile on her face. "Sleep well..." She murmured, kissing her sister's forehead gently so as not to disturb the younger girl.

* * *

_6:00 AM..._

Mikey tiredly walked down the stairs, heading for the kitchen instantly so he could start breakfast for his brothers and-

"YAH!" He jumped in surprise when he saw Lyska staring blankly at a wall with a cup of hot chocolate at the table, occasionally sipping.

She turned towards him with sleep deprived eyes, and blinked, a silent acknowledgement. "I needed hot chocolate." She said in a monotone voice, turning back to the wall.

He stared at her uncomfortably. "Okaaay..." He said, inching past her to the counter to begin pulling out ingredients for omelets. "Did you...uh, sleep well?" He asked hesitantly, unsure of what to say.

Lyska simply looked at him with an expression that screamed, "Do I LOOK well rested to you?!"

"okay, you did not." He turned back to making breakfast, a strangely peaceful silence continuing until Leo walked in with Donny and Raph a few minutes later.

"Lyska? What are doing here this early?" Leo asked in confusion, pausing on his way to his chair.

She wordlessly held up her mug of hot cocoa in answer before sipping at it mechanically.

"Not a morning person, eh?" Raph teased lightly, walking over to the toaster to make some toast for himself.

Lyska sent him a tired glare and sighed heavily, secretly giggling like mad as she imagined their reactions to what she was going to say.

"Is there something wrong?" Mikey asked curiously, flipping the egg on the frying pan expertly.

She sighed again and shook her head. "Just the usual, didn't sleep well, tired, my sis woke up at 2:30 something in the morning..." She trailed off and blinked in surprise before smirking and taking another sip, the tiredness disappearing as she was used to staying up at night.

She hadn't even seen them leave.

* * *

"Liza, Liza wake up, we want to talk with you."

Liza's eyelids fluttered and she blinked tiredly up at four worried and anxious faces. She let them examine her for a moment before asking, "Why are we staring at each other?"

They laughed and pulled back a little bit, giving her some room. "Yep, she's fine." Raph chuckled.

"Depends on your definition of 'fine.'" Liza grunted, allowing Mikey to help her into a sitting position, one arm wrapped tightly around her side so it wouldn't move as much.

She winced at the pain and smiled weakly at Donny. "What's the diagnosis, Doctor Donny?" She asked jokingly, chocolatey hazel eyes cheerful if not a mostly tired.

He managed a smile before coming next to her and reporting, "You had major head trauma, some broken ribs, and lacerations on your arms and legs." He patted her shoulder. "You should heal in about two months, though."

She blinked in shock and looked at her arms as if she was just noticing the bandages wrapped firmly around her wounds. Softer, more flexible, and looser bandages were lightly wrapped around her middle, loose enough to allow her to take deep breaths but tight enough so she'd remember she was injured.

"I need to call my parents." She stated, eyes wide and stunned, one hand rising to her head and feeling the wrappings there as well. "They must be worried sick. How long was I out?" Liza asked, turning to look at them fearfully.

"About three days."

"WHAT?" Liza tried to yell, but she grimaced and clutched her side and she yelped in pain, beginning to pant from the intensity. "ow..." She whispered, blinking back fresh tears.

"You need to stay still, okay? Give your body time to heal." Leo insisted, gently pushing her back down. "You can go back to your parents in a few days." He promised, smiling comfortingly at her.

She looked at him unsurely, but nodded with a resigned sigh. "What am I going to tell them?" She moaned. "I won't lie to them."

"Simple." Lyska stated, pushing her way next to her sister. "Tell them what happened."

Everyone stared at Lyska.

"But sis, they'll-" Liza tried to protest.

"I didn't meant tell them everything, yeesh, I'm not stupid." Lyska growled, a sour look on her face. "Tell them what happened, but the abridged version. You were getting groceries when you were attacked by these thugs, someone came to your rescue but you were almost unconscious so you didn't get a good look at them. You woke up in a medical room where a doctor had taken care of you." She finished, looking around to stunned faces.

"What? I pay attention to details. Or lack thereof." She grinned mischievously, her bloodstreaked dirty blond hair covering one eyes even as she pulled it back for a ponytail, her normal hairstyle.

"That...could actually work." Donny stated, sounding impressed. "Nicely done."

"Oh _thank_ you!" Liza laughed breathily as her sister made an exaggerated bow, winking at her playfully.

The brunette giggled weakly and slumped against the pillows that supported her back. She sighed shakily and struggled to keep her eyes open, allowing the others to talk amongst themselves, offering her own comment a few times.

Raph suddenly chuckled and pointed to the cot where Liza was laying. "Hey, Donny. Yer patient just fell asleep." He informed his brother.

Liza had indeed fallen asleep, face peaceful and relaxed as she breathed evenly, eyelids fluttering a few times as her body twitched and settled periodically.

Donny smiled and began shooing everyone out, insisting he had one last thing to do before he joined them outside.

Moving back to the limp girl he carefully and gently helped her to lay flat on her back, not bent at an uncomfortable angle. He adjusted the pillows so as to actually support her head and pulled the blanket over Liza, making sure she'd be warm.

She stirred and mewed softly, her eyes still closed. "mmph...Donny...?"

He chuckled to himself and petted her head soothingly. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back later and so will the others." He murmured gently, repressing a grin at Liza as she lifted her left hand tiredly and grabbed his hand in her own.

"Thanks..." She mumbled, already falling back into the world of slumber, snuggling into the blanket. She would hopefully gain the necessary strength from sleep.

He patted her again and began to leave...only to be pulled back!

Donny blinked in surprise and looked at his hand. Liza had unconsciously tightened her grip on his hand, refusing to let go and only constricting further when he tried to escape her grasp.

Looking around for something specific, he finally spotted an old and battered toolbox on a nearby table. He inched as far away as possible from Liza before she started to tighten her grip, and reached out towards the box, his fingers barely brushing the handle.

He growled to himself and swiped at the box, managing to turn it enough so he could pull it closer on the third go. Carefully, he opened the box and, making sure his brothers weren't spying through the doorway, pulled out a little alligator plushie, one he had had since he was little.

He moved back to Liza's side and made a trade, his hand for the plushie.

Liza accepted the gift and cuddled the toy, sighing quietly in delight as she rubbed her face on the plushie's fuzzy fur, (**Which is weird cuz alligator's shouldn't have fur, but hey. It's a plushie.**)

Donny couldn't help but grin at the adorable sight and walked out of the lab, making sure all the lights were off as he went.

**FF: I like this chapter :3 (P.S. OMGOODNESS! almost a hundred reviews! Thank you guys and girls sooooooooooo much! 8D)**


	19. Sparky, Motorcycles, and something amiss

**FF: I couldn't resist YET AGAIN. Seriously, you guys and girls INFLUENCE ME with your wonderful reviews :3**

Liza sighed softly, smushing the object closer to her chest for a tight hug. It was nice and warm!

Her face crinkled slightly. She didn't have anything to cuddle with last night, did she?

Reluctantly, she forced her eyes to open sluggishly, blinking rapidly to adjust to the darkish environment. She was in the lab, same as last night, and it looked like a light was on in the far corner of the lab, sparking sounds coming from it.

She blinked and stared down at the object in her arms. It was an alligator or crocodile plushie with a smile on its fuzzy face. Liza blinked at the obvious difference between a real crocodile/alligator's skin being scaly and this one's being furry, but couldn't really bring herself to care at the moment.

It was green and fuzzy, a long tail sticking out along with four ridiculously short stubs that were supposed to be legs and feet. Marbles served as the eyes and gleamed cheerily in the dim light, blue rings painted around the pupil to serve as irises.

Liza smiled and hugged it again, it was cute. She gingerly laid back against the pillows, feeling her rib cage begin to throb painfully as her head enthusiastically copied the same motion.

The brunette moaned quietly and pressed her hand over her head where it hurt, silently ordering herself to stop hurting. Wincing at the pain, she looked around, wondering where everyone is.

Just then she felt a rumbling in her stomach that did very VERY little to ease her uncomfortableness. The vibrations aggravated her injury and made them pulsate worse, her arm instinctively rising to hold onto her side.

A whimper escaped her throat and she clamped her teeth shut, making certain no more sounds would vocalize without her permission. She didn't want anyone to worry.

She tried to distract herself, looking around desperately to find something intriguing. She examined all the blueprints she was able to see, impressed with the ingenuity and detail Donny had put into the projects' schematics. She noticed half built prototypes shoved under tables and crowding the spaces on top of multiple tables.

Liza idly wondered if he had any time to work on what he wanted to, not what he had to. With a guilty flinch, she realized that she and her sister had caused a large amount of problems for the turtles' family.

She decided to apologize when she got the chance and to try and make it up. But how? She couldn't even sit up without help at the moment!

"Liza?"

She jumped in surprise but sank back into the cot with a groan of agony: the action had jarred her ribs and head again.

Donatello winced and walked over to the injured girl. "Sorry about that." He apologized, helping her to sit up with some pillows braced behind her. "What are you doing up? You should still be sleeping."

She shrugged painfully and held the plushie tighter. "I don't know. I just...woke up." She haltingly answered, trying to find the right words to say it.

He hummed in response, raising an eye ridge at her.

"Oh, ah, do you know who gave this to me?" She asked, remembering that she had to thank whoever gave her the crocodile/alligator plushie, holding up said plushie innocently.

He seemed uncomfortable, fidgeting slightly. "Uh, yeah, that was me." He told her, looking at her sheepishly.

She smiled sweetly at him and hugged the toy again, saying, "I love it Donny! Thank you. Where'd you get it, though?"

Donatello smiled back at her and answered, "He used to be mine, when I was little. You can have him if you want."

"'Him'?" She asked, inspecting the toy curiously and stroking its back lovingly.

He chuckled nervously and nodded. "Yeah, 'him.' I named him Sparky." He admitted quietly, blushing faintly.

"Why's that?" She asked, cuddling the plushie again while watching him softly with delighted chocolatey hazel eyes that were shadowed with pain.

"I accidently electrocuted myself before I got him. I wasn't paying attention and had to stay in bed for a week, so Splinter managed to find me him as a 'get well soon' gift." He explained, smiling at the memories.

"Do you still cuddle with him?" She asked innocently, watching with a growing smile as he jumped in surprise, his blush intensifying as he tried to stammer out a response.

She giggled. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone." She promised, reaching over and patting his arm. She looked at him slyly, "Besides, I do the same thing with my toys at home. Shh!"

He laughed at her 'spy voice' and shook his head at her. "You are the third strangest human I have ever met."

"What, only third?" She teased, smirking playfully at him.

"Yep. First there's your sister, then Casey, and _then_ you." he teased right back, nudging her mischievously.

She giggled again and shyly nudged him back, using the little plushie to 'push' at his arm. "Who's Casey?" She asked after a small nudging-fight was over.

Donny smirked. "He's a very big man with black hair, very clumsy and very strong. He apparently has a knack for breaking almost everything he touches." He explained, grinning at her incredulous expression. "Seriously. He broke the DVD player when he first came here."

"So that's why there's duck-tape on it!" Liza exclaimed triumphantly, snapping her fingers.

"That crack never really welded shut. Anyway, Raph met him first when Casey was going a little too harsh on some bad guys." He started, interrupted by her cocking her head.

"Too harsh?" She asked, confused. "By Raph's standards?"

"He had a hockey stick and chased them down an alley when they were already running away. On a motorcycle."

"Ah. Continue please."

"Well, Raph stopped him, they beat each other up, became friends, went after bad guys together, and yay! New team member!" He stated mock-joyfully.

Liza snickered and remarked, "I always wondered if fighting was some sort of bonding method for him."

Donny snorted and shrugged. "It may well be. Which reminds me, I've got to go for the evening patrol in a few minutes." He looked at a digital clock teetering on top of a robotic arm he must have designed. He turned and pointed at Liza. "You. Stay and rest, okay? No getting up."

She smiled and smartly saluted him. "Yes sir!" She responded, laughter threading through her voice.

He smirked and saluted back before walking out the lab door, leaving it half open to let in some light.

Liza stared at the door where he had gone and wondered what to do.

She sighed and slumped back against the pillows, feeling sleep claiming her again and she slid into it gratefully.

* * *

Something was poking her face. It was annoying, she didn't like it.

Liza let out a half-growl, half-hiss and batted weakly at the person who dared to try and wake her.

"C'mon sis, I wanna talk with you!"

Oh. Lyska. Well, waking up for her wouldn't hurt.

She carefully rolled over, smothering the whimpers of pain that wanted to break loose. Looking up, she noticed her sister sitting incredibly close, their noses almost touching.

Used to this kind of behavior, Liza blinked and asked drowsily, "What is it?"

Lyska wriggled excitedly in her seat but refrained from grabbing her sister in a fiercely affectionate hug. "I just went on a motorcycle ride!" She whisper-screamed, obviously controlling her vocal level so as not to annoy Liza.

Said brunette stared at Lyska incredulously and asked, "_Where_ on _earth_ did you manage to get _a motorcycle_?! You don't even know how to drive a car!"

Lyska waved her hand dismissively. "Blah, blah, Raph took me on his! It was so awesome! We were going sooooooo fast it was like we flying, or, or, or we were starbursting! You know, from Farscape?" She chattered excitedly.

"yes, yes I remember that show. Awesome storyline..." She remarked softly to herself. "Anyway, what were you talking about? Motorcycle ride with Raph or something?" She groaned, heaving herself up to a sitting position.

Lyska grinned somewhat ecstatically. "oh yeah! We went all over the city –(I'm surprised no one noticed they must be pretty dumb)- and we stopped at the park in the center of the city- it's really nice there you know? Like a really tiny forest in some parts. I started climbing the trees and jumping from branch to branch and it was so much fun, I loved it! Plus when he tried to get me down he got stuck, it was hysterical!"

She sucked in a huge breath and continued. "So then I had to help him out, the branches were really strong but we managed, and we walked around the park some more but no more tree climbing though."

"I thought tree climbing in the park was illegal." Liza stated, looking concerned for her sister.

"Oh, really it is? Bummer. Anyway, we walked for a bit, talked, blah blah blah then we came back." She finished shortly, staring at her sister expectantly.

Liza blinked and hesitantly smiled. "So...you had a good time, then?"

"Oh my goodness YES!" Lyska exclaimed, throwing her arms out and waving them frantically to...do something. Maybe emphasize what she said, it's still unknown to this day...

Liza chuckled at her sister's enthusiasm and shook her head fondly.

"Aww, where'd you get that cute lil' toy? It's so FLUFFY!" Lyska asked, petting the fuzzy alligator on the head.

Liza smiled and petted the toy as well, answering, "Donny gave him to me. He says that its name is Sparky."

"That is a_dorable_!" Lyska purred. "Can I hug'im?"

"Who? Donny or Sparky?" Liza laughed, imagining her sister tackling Donny to the floor so she could squeeze as hard as she could and then bounding away like nothing happened. Funniest thing, it was probably what she would do if she had ever decided to hug him.

"Sparkeh!" Lyska clarified, throwing in an accent as she grabbed the plushie and snuggled him. "Sooooo fluffy..." She purred, nuzzling it affectionately. She'd always had a soft spot for all things fuzzy and soft.

"yes, he's adorable _give'emback_!" Liza ordered, snatching the toy back possessively. "My cuddly." She smirked playfully, holding the plushie to her chest, silencing the shrieks of pain that rocketed from her injuries.

Her sister grinned. "Meanie."

"I try."

The girls laughed amongst themselves, switching the subjects randomly and generally having a great time.

Eventually, Lyska fell asleep, head resting on her arms on part of Liza's cot.

In the darkened room, Liza tenderly caressed Lyska's hair, feeling her sister nuzzling unconsciously against her hand.

She looked up, worry gleaming in her eyes as she stared at the entrance, her mouth in a firm line.

She always worried when he- she meant, _they_, (_What is wrong with me_? She mentally sighed,) went out on patrol. Why did tonight bring a bad feeling?


	20. Worry, Anger, Pain, and Love?

**FF: OMGOODNESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! 8D I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS! OMGOODNESS THANK YOU EVERY SINGLE AMAZINGLY MERCILFUL PERSON/BEING WHO GAVE ME A REVIEW! *jumps up and down in joy***

**FF: As a reward, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPPY! 8D**

* * *

They didn't come back the day before.

They didn't come back the day before.

They didn't come back the day before.

The same line kept repeating itself over and over in both girls' and Splinter's minds, all worried about the foursome, who had disappeared for an entire day.

Lyska was frantic and aggressive again, choosing to vent her frustration and worry by going on hour long runs, from which she'd always come back battered and bloody.

Splinter was in his room or in the kitchen, fixing tea and trying to stay calm while patching Lyska up when she came back from her runs.

Liza was still bedridden which was likely the worst thing possible for her. She was all alone with her thoughts and her thoughts alone. No distractions.

She stared up at the ceiling, wondering if they were okay, if they were hurt, if they were...

She shook herself briskly before biting back a yowl of pain from her ribs. Dimly, she heard her inner medic ordering her to change her bandages.

Desperately needing a distraction, she did. Forcing herself to a sitting position, she grabbed the nearby bandages set out on a table since Donny was preparing to change the dressings after he came back...

She closed her eyes and growled harshly, "Get a hold of yourself, Liza. They always come back."

Moving mechanically, she carefully undid the bindings around her head, partially stiff with dried blood, applied the healing cream and medication, and gingerly rewrapped the wounds. Her arms were going to be a little trickier since she'd only be able to use one arm so she worked on replacing the leg bandages first.

She did so meticulously and slowly, striving to take as much time as possible so she wouldn't be worrying herself half to death over hi- _them_.

Finishing her leg bindings took an hour and a half at the slow pace she was going at, the work tedious and mind numbing- exactly what she needed.

So wrapped up in her work was she, so desperately trying to distract herself, that she didn't notice the commotion sounding outside the lab.

Liza numbly began to work on her left arm, unwrapping the dressings tiredly, feeling exceptionally drained. She deposited the bloodstained cloth in a pile to her right, (on the floor,) where she had dropped the others in a haphazard pile of bloody cloth.

She examined the gashes on her arm and wondered how she didn't bleed out with the number and size of the cuts. Sighing heavily, she began to place fresh bandages on the wounds, winding the sterile fabric around her arm expertly if not wearily.

As she got to the part where she was supposed to tie it off, she started to fumble, unable to tie the knot with one hand. She bit her lip in concentration as she growled softly in frustration, the fabric refusing to cooperate, twisting all the ways it wasn't supposed to.

"I think you mean to tie it like this."

Liza's breath caught in her throat as she stared at her wrist where two green hands were helping her tie the cloth. Stunned, she watched as Donatello completed the action and slowly turned, blinking huge eyes at him.

* * *

Donny smiled as Liza turned to him, rich chocolatey hazel eyes staring in stunned silence at him, her mouth parted slightly.

She didn't seem to mind that his arms were still wrapped around her shoulders, or that their faces were a few inches apart.

She swallowed hard and asked softly, almost reverently, "You...you're okay?"

He shrugged, unintentionally revealing the slashes on his shoulders and new sword marks on his plastron. "Battered, but okay, I guess." He answered, trying to keep the blush down at their close positions.

Liza sighed in relief, "thank goodness..." She then promptly smacked him on the arm, making him jump in surprise.

"Ow! Why did you-?" He was cut off as she pulled him down for a fierce hug, undoubtedly painful for her but not stopping her from clutching him tighter.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" She scolded, tears beginning to drip down her face. "I thought you had been hurt, or, or worse!"

He hugged her back softly, ignoring the little voice that nagged, _How romantic~!_

"No, no, just...uh, got held up." He blinked uncomfortably. "In a dungeon. With the Foot Ninja. And Shredder. With our gear taken away."

"What about the others? Are they hurt? You sit down right now! Your legs are shaking! Hand me that disinfectant please? Good thing I have the gauze here..." Liza fussed, pushing him weakly into a chair and already pulling out strips of bandages for his wounds and gauze.

He winced as she began treating the injuries, trying to stop thinking about how nice and soothing her touch was, how warm her hands were...

He forced back another blush at that thought, pointedly ignoring the sensation and distracting himself with focusing on Liza's bandages on her right arm.

"How are you doing Liza?" he asked, grinning when he reached out to help her with her own injuries and she smacked his hand away.

"Besides the fact that I was completely and totally worried over you and your brothers for the past DAY-" He flinched guiltily. "-I'm sore from my injuries but otherwise I am fine." She answered, a bit of light scolding in the first part of the sentence.

Her irked gaze softened considerably at his flinch and she placed her left hand fondly on his shoulder, causing him to look up in surprise. "I'm glad you're back." She insisted, looking earnestly at him, a warm smile gracing her lips.

"Is that why you smacked me?" He teased lightly, putting on a mock-upset face.

She rolled her eyes and grinned, "Yes, I missed you so much I had to smack you." She repeated sarcastically, amusement obvious in her tone. "No, I was just miffed you didn't call or anything since I had thought you were mortally wounded or something. But, since all your stuff was taken away, I forgive you."

"Hey Liza!" Mikey greeted, limping into the room, one hand protectively hovering over a gash on his right leg, multiple cuts and bruises on his arms, legs, and torso.

"Mikey!" Liza cried, whipping around in shock, eyes wide. "What happened to you?! Get over here!" She ordered, motioning to another cot that was nearby. "Oh, if only I could move without injuring myself further!" Liza growled, wiping another disinfectant-soaked cloth on Donny's injuries with practiced accuracy.

As Mikey did as ordered, Leo and Raph came in looking just as battered, (if not more so,) as the others.

Liza threw her arms into the air. "What is WITH you people and getting injured?!" She complained frustratedly.

"What's with all the yelling? I-" Lyska froze as she walked into the room, she herself freshly bandaged. "When did you guys get back?! I didn't even hear you come in!"

"Lyska, not now. You help Leo and Raph. I'll take care of Mikey and Donny." Liza instructed turning her attention to Mikey's leg injuries.

Lyska blinked and started snickering.

"NOT_ that _'take care of' OKAY?" The brunette growled, stress igniting her normally calm gaze.

Lyska still laughed to herself as she directed the older brothers to rest on a table as she borrowed some of the bandages and supplies from a medicine cabinet in the lab. She easily slipped through the cluttered lab and silently began to work on Leo's injuries, her touch surprisingly gentle and soft.

He winced as she carefully sprayed a cut on his arm with disinfectant, simultaneously wiping away the blood that still leaked from the wound.

Lyska cocked her head and smiled sympathetically, an action that was rare for her but was growing more constant. "I don't like this stuff either," She commented absently as she spritzed another cut with the airy liquid.

"Why? Because it hurts?" The blue banded turtle asked curiously, tilting his arm to a better position for her to place the sticky bandage on his injury.

She shrugged. "Partially. I don't like it 'cause, yes, it stings, and two, I dislike the sticky stiff feeling it sometimes leaves behind." She answered, tying a strip of gauze over a patch of cloth, which was protecting a gash from infection, to keep it in place.

"Just how much of experience have you had with disinfectant?" Donny asked, automatically shying away as Liza reached to treat the bleeding scrape on his cheek, the girl having switched back to treating him.

Lyska tilted her head in thought, pausing in her movements. "Um, counting the times I was unconscious? Eh, over a hundred times." She responded, shrugging indifferently and switching her medical attentions to a slash on Leo's side.

"A hundred times of _what_ exactly?" Raph asked, leaning over to look at the bloodstreaked blond.

"_Over _a hundred times of being patched up by ME." Liza interjected before Lyska could respond. "The only reason she and I have medical knowledge is because of her habit of coming home battered and bloodied." She cast a sharp look at her sister, who had the courtesy to look sheepish before sending a roguish grin at Liza, who rolled her eyes.

"Wow. You could rival RAPH'S record!" Mikey exclaimed cheerily, his tone completely opposite of how bruised he looked.

"Really?" Lyska looked excitedly at him, then at Raph, her silvery blue eyes thrilled.

"NO! No you will NOT!" Liza abruptly protested, pointing a finger threateningly at her sister. "I've patched you up way too many times. One more gash or graze and you'll look like a doll sewn back together!"

The girl seemed to brighten significantly. "COOL!"

Raph burst out laughing as Liza said in a pointed monotone, "If I could move my hands without hurting one of you, I'd be facepalming FYI," her hands still wrapping a bandage around Donatello's head.

"You are gettin' funnier an' funnier." Raphael chuckled, calming himself as Lyska smirked at him playfully and stuck out her tongue, their eyes locked for a little too long.

"May we PLEASE act like adults for one moment?" Liza huffed, irritation making her tone snappish.

"What's got you so miffed?" Lyska asked in confusion, taking her gaze off her patients to stare at her sister.

"The fact that, one. Until a few minutes ago we had no idea if the guys were even alive. Two, the guys are injured and I'm the only one who seems concerned. Three. I'm exhausted and I my injuries are killing me." She listed dryly, before slapping a hand to her mouth after the last reason. "oops." She muttered, noticing Donny's shocked expression.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurting? You could've strained your injuries!" He protested, moving to push her back down onto the cot she was sitting on.

She recoiled sharply, wincing at the instant pain that lanced through her, but glared at him nonetheless. "I couldn't complain about myself when you guys were hurting!" She retorted, tone even. "Besides, your pain is fresher and therefore worse."

Donatello sent his brothers a sour look, a sign of his growing irritation.

Lyska chose to act quickly, knowing her sister always grew aggressive and snappish when she couldn't help someone. "Eh, Liza, I could help them out. You don't have to do it yourself." She offered, painting an encouraging expression on her face that still failed to hide the nervousness behind it.

Liza's surprisingly harsh gaze flickered to her sister as she spoke. "You still have to take care of Raph and I'm almost done with patching up Mikey. I'll be fine." She insisted, her voice calm and controlled which sharply contrasted with her blazing eyes.

A stiff silence formed, one that Liza pointedly ignored, along with the comment that Mikey had whispered to Leo: "lovers' quarrel" he had whispered secretively/knowingly.

Once she finished taking care of Mikey's injuries she smiled comfortingly at him and said cheerily, "You're free to go now. But no fancy flipping or whatever!" She warned as he tensed to go. "Just take it easy and put as little weight as possible on that leg! You need to come back for the bandages to be changed every morning, though."

He grinned back. "It's so cute how you sound like Donny in doctor mode." He commented, rather enjoying her reaction.

She blinked in shock, a faint blush crossing her features although she hid it quite well responding, "Um...thanks?"

As he slipped fluidly out the door, Leo and Raph in tow, Lyska walked over to the cot and grabbed Donny's arm as he was preparing to scold Liza on the matter of ignoring her own pain.

"Donatello, we need to have a chat, yes?" Lyska asked sweetly, eyes closed in deceptive calmness even as her grip tightened, nails just barely grazing his skin warningly.

He tensed in fear. This girl was scary. "Uh, how am I supposed to respond?" He asked timidly.

"Just say yes." She answered, dragging him out the door, calling over her shoulder, "I'll bring him back later!"

"Undamaged I hope!" Liza responded somewhat tightly, leaning back on her pillows.

What did her sister think she was doing? _Ugh, I can't believe she was dragging mine out the door and- wait..._ She blinked and then blushed furiously, one hand on her mouth in shock. _WHEN have I thought of him as MINE?_

* * *

"Now then, since I've gathered you here, I'll tell you why exactly I wanted to talk to you guys." Lyska began, calm as anything.

The terrapin brothers glanced somewhat nervously at each other and turned their attention back to the bloodstreaked dirty blond in front of them since they had gathered on the couch.

Her peaceful expression dissolved into the most enraged they had ever seen. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! MY SIS WAS FREAKING OUT ABOUT YOU GUYS!" She roared, fists clenched in anger as the boys drew back in shock of her impressive lung capability.

"But our gear was-" Leo's stunned protest was cut off.

"I KNOW THAT! STILL! DID YOU THINK TO CALL **AFTER **YOU GOT YOUR STUFF BACK?! NO! NO YOU DID NOT!" She slashed her hand through the air, the other on her hip as she glared sternly at them. (_Somewhere in the background you just KNOW Splinter's laughing. XD)_

"ALL YOU DO IS COME BACK AND EXPECT US TO BE PERFECTLY FINE WITH IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Lyska fumed, fixing them in place with a furious glare. "Do you have ANY idea what my sis went through?" She hissed angrily, making them flinch but be secretly relived she stopped yelling.

"She practically turned into a ZOMBIE! She had to distract herself with anything at all to stop from worrying about you guys and almost tried to get outside to look for you guys!" Lyska scolded harshly, using the guilt factor to the full extent. "When I went in to say 'hi' she almost completely ignored me and had this dead look in her eyes! That's how worried she was!"

Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at them firmly and growled, "I'm still mad at you, but I won't keep yelling since it makes Liza upset when I lose my voice. HOWEVER!"

They jumped in surprise at her sudden exclamation, having just started to _escape_- I mean, leave.

She leaned close to them and pinned them with a piercing icy gaze that spoke of death by something strange. "NEVER scare us like that again. Got it?" She ground out, her voice hard and challenging.

The turtles nodded warily at the bloodstreaked dirty blond in affirmative, wondering if she'd add something else into her rant.

Instead, she instantly straightened, a perky smile on her face. "Good! I'm going to go and watch a movie, wanna watch with me? I'll make popcorn~!" She offered, silvery blue eyes playful without a trace of the earlier menace.

Mikey raised his hand excitedly, always one to easily bounce back from a sad mood. "OOOH! ME! ME! ME!"

"Eh, I'm just going to my room to, uh, read. Bye!" Leo excused himself and darted up the stairs, happy to be a safe distance from the bipolar girl. Who knew she was such a good scolder?

"I guess I'll come wit' ya." Raph shrugged. "But no romance stuff or anythin'." He pointed a finger sternly at Lyska.

She scoffed. "You honestly think I'd go for the incredibly mushy love stories like on TV? Ew, no way! I'm going for Transformers!" She grinned wickedly. "I love me some explosions!"

Raph returned the grin and answered, "Then I'm totally in!"

"Where ya going Donny?" Lyska suddenly asked, leaning to the side to see the genius turtle walking to his lab's door.

"I'm going to lecture Liza on straining her injuries." He replied with a meaningful glance at the door.

Lyska smirked. "Riiiight..." She purred languidly, eyes becoming mischievous.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He turned to her, a perplexed expression on his face.

She merely smirked again, this time exchanging a smug looking glance with Raph, and turned away, calling over her shoulder, "Nuuuuuthin'...maybe..."

He blinked and then the realization slammed home as he walked into the doorway. He blushed furiously at their insinuations and sent a glare in their direction that they cheerfully ignored, snickering amongst themselves.

"Donny? Are you okay?" Liza asked drowsily, having fallen asleep for a minute or two. "You look kinda flushed."

"Eh, no, no. I'm fine Liza." He insisted, plastering a convincing smile on his face. "Just discussing something with your sister." He winced at the memory of the scolding as he walked into the lab and shut the door behind him.

Liza chuckled from her cot. "You have to admit, she sounds like a mom when she scolds." She stage whispered to him, adding, "But don't tell her that! Shhh!"

He quirked a smile as he came beside her, resting against a nearby table. "I won't." He promised. "But you and I have to talk." His tone turned serious.

"About what?" She asked oh-so-innocently, widening her chocolately hazel eyes that simply shone with her 'innocence' as she cocked her head ever so slightly.

He gave her a stern look, squashing the tiny voice that whispered teasingly, _Aww, isn't she cute~?_

"About you not telling me that you were straining yourself." He answered, fixing a firm gaze on her as her own eyes hardened.

"So I was hurting. Big deal! It was...old pain, not important." She faltered as she tried to describe it. The pain was actually more like a fiery burning that made her want to scream but she wasn't about to say that, clamping her teeth down tightly.

"Not important?" Donny repeated in astonishment. "Liza, we care about you! We care that you're in pain!" He insisted, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged him off angrily. "And what did I do to get these injuries, huh? I didn't concentrate and paid the price. You guys go out there to protect the city and get injured! Tell me that that's not more reason to care for you more than for one girl who was stupid." She argued, a glimmer of pain behind the barrier she had built in her gaze.

He struggled to find a way to respond.

"You can't even say anything in response." She stated, blinking back tears as her elevated breathing caused her even more pain from her ribs.

"Liza, yes, it's true we protect the city and that's important. But how good can we be at that if we have to worry about our friends hiding pain from us? How can we focus if we know that our allies are wounded and don't trust us enough to say anything about it?" He retorted softly, looking earnestly at her.

She flinched and answered, "I DO trust you! But how can I ask for more when you've given me everything I could hope for? You gave me my sister, you saved her life, you saved _mine_! You dealt with me through everything, all the emotional trauma, all the crying, all the injuries...how can I possibly ask you to give more than you've already given?"

"Just say please." He countered, expression dead-serious.

Her own face darkened in anger. "I won't. I can't take causing you all this trouble when I've done so little in return!" She shook her head and sent him a hopeless look. "All I've done is cause pain and problems. Why should I ask you for anything?"

"Liza..." She cut him off.

"Tell me! Why should I?" She stared meaningfully at him, daring him to answer her.

He was silent for a moment, again stopping the little voice from singing, _Cause you looooove her~!_

"Because we're family." He responded quietly, watching her sadly. "Because we care and we'd jump at the chance to help you. Why can't you see that?"

She frowned painfully, her eyes glinting in hurt. "Why can't you see that I'm only going to give you problems? I don't want any of you to feel burdened and that's all I'm doing. Burdening you." She whispered, her tone just as soft as his.

"When have you ever burdened us?" He asked, shaking his head almost amusedly as he knelt down to be eye-level with her.

"Liza, you helped us, not weighed us down. Sure it's been...weird since you and your sister have come into the picture, and sure it's brought along some problems. But you saved Raph's life, you made us laugh, you cheered us up, you helped me on projects...you genuinely care for us. Tell me that that's not the best thing that could've happened with you and us..."

She opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Her gaze was locked on his helplessly, her hazel eyes tight with emotion. When nothing happened, she closed her mouth and stared defenselessly at him. "Are you sure about this?" She asked gently, uncertainty clear in her voice.

He smiled warmly and nodded.

She swallowed hard and sighed in defeat. "What do you want of me?" She asked, watching him tiredly.

"Are you hurting?" His voice was firm and insistent. He wasn't going to give up.

"I'm fine..." At seeing his sharp glance she revised, "...yes."

"A lot?"

"..."

"Liza..."

"Yes..." The answer was more strained this time, as if it was physically difficult for her to say it out loud.

"What does it feel like?" He asked, already going to get the pain medication.

"Like..." Liza tilted her head thoughtfully, still fighting back the aching throbbing that pounded stronger. "It feels as though I'm being burned continuously, and that something heavy is sitting on my chest, making it hard to breathe." She responded quickly, no doubt hoping he wouldn't hear.

Now that he was paying attention, he noticed how each breath seemed more painful than the last, how her sides rapidly expanded and deflated in short bursts, how her hands twitched and clawed silently at the sheets in obvious agony.

Guilt pierced through his mind. _Why didn't I pay attention earlier?_ He asked himself mentally, despairing over the brunette's self-sacrificing attitude and how it caused her so much agony.

"How long have you felt like that?" He asked more urgently this time, wondering how long he was blind to it.

She ducked her head and muttered something.

"What?" He put a hand to the side of his head to hear better.

She gave him a cornered look and answered, "Since I woke up yesterday." Liza refused to look him in the eyes, frightened he would see that she was hurting to the point where she was about to cry.

She sucked in another breath, making a surge of pain shoot from her ribs, and then it was suddenly too much. Her panting from using her voice more often and louder than usual had exhausted her, forced her to take in more oxygen faster. It was too much to bear without release.

She abruptly stiffened and fell against the pillows, a moan rising from her throat that she hadn't the strength to fight back.

"Liza!" Instantly he was next to her, looking her over. "What's wrong? Is it the pain?"

She said nothing but continued the wailing moan that she forced herself to emit lowly so no one else would overhear. Her hand clutched at the covers that she kicked off violently, despite the fact it jarred her wounds.

He left for a moment and then reappeared with a needle in his hand, her mind barely noticing while trying to function despite the pain that she had bottled up. She knew she would have a breaking point, she just didn't think it would hurt this much.

"Donny..." She mewed pitifully, clenching her teeth as tears dripped down her face. "Hurts...hurts!" The second word was whimpered more urgently than before as her breathing grew more frenzied in panic, her heartbeat accelerating dangerously.

"I know, I know, this'll make it go away..." He promised gently, injecting her with a small dosage of morphine. Their supply was limited, but the brunette needed it desperately.

He knew instantly when the drug took effect, Liza's face relaxed and her desperate grip on the cot loosened. She began to regain normal breathing patterns, her sides no longer heaving and shuddering with each painful breath.

"Sparky..." Liza murmured, barely coherent as her eyes drooped.

Wordlessly, he passed her the little plushie he had almost forgotten was there.

She sluggishly draped an arm over the toy and sighed as she gave in to unconsciousness.

He let out a gust of air as he watched her fall asleep. Why did she have to be so considerate of others? She shouldn'tve had to deal with that much pain, she was too sweet and loving.

_And you loooooove her~!_

_I don't love her._

_But you will..._

He blinked at the bold pronouncement and looked back at the sleeping brunette, her hair fanned out underneath her as she dreamed.

_You're well on your way..._

He couldn't find it in himself to deny it.


	21. A different love, but still Love

**FF: A bunch of you probably saw this coming since I've been dropping hints for ya. Truth is, I wrote this chapter after I got permission from my sis since Lyska is based off my sister: prickly and aggressive with a gentler side. **

**FF: I've been tweaking the previous chapters to hopefully get you to expect this but I'm still not happy with how...abrupt this feels. Still, I hope you guys and girls like this, we're nearing the beginning of the end!**

Lyska flipped to her stomach, stretching the muscles in her back like a cat lazily.

It was boring to be frank.

Nothing had really happened for the past two days...well...nothing exciting.

Sure Liza and Donny had their little spat but that was swiftly resolved and Liza was well on her way to recovering comfortably, even though she had a few more breathing fits that were quickly taken care of. The bad guys had laid low for once, but it left Lyska with a sense of horrible boredom.

As another thing, she and her sister had recently turned another year older. Liza was 18 now and Lyska was...20.

She shuddered. She didn't want to be 20. She wanted to be 5! Oh those were fun days...

She smirked to herself and hopped off the couch, lying on the floor to stretch her leg out behind her, the other laying on the ground beneath her. She then switched legs, feeling the satisfying sensation of the muscles loosening.

As she straightened, she heard a soft thud behind her some yards away. She smiled to herself. "Hey there." She greeted casually, stretching her arms over her head and yawning.

"Hey." Raph answered, glancing over at the bloodstreaked dirty blond. She was now twisting side to side, her back cracking as she used her flexibility to execute a backwards somersault so she could pop up and jump onto the couch.

"What'cha doin'?" She asked, resting her chin on her arms and tilting her head to the side, silvery blue eyes curiously watching him.

"Goin' out for a ride. Maybe get some gang members..." He wiggled his hand side to side in the famous "so-so" gesture, his other hand resting on the handle of his sai.

Lyska's face brightened and she smiled. "Can I go with you? I'm bored out of my mind!" She added, perking up as she looked at him hopefully.

He grinned and motioned for her to follow. "C'mon. We'll take my bike." He offered, walking backwards towards the entrance, enjoying Lyska's delighted expression.

Said girl flipped over the couch and sprinted to his side, nearly bouncing in her excitement. "Great! I LOVE your bike!" She purred, rushing ahead of him to the garage.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and ran after her, amused that she was so excited. Catching up, he found her already searching for another helmet.

"OOH!" She gasped in delight. "I like this one!" She held up a black helmet decorated with a red dragon design and a glossy black visor.

She quickly pulled it on, flicking the visor up to see without the tinted vision the visor would create. "So where are we going?"

He paused in getting his helmet, tilting his head. "I dunno. Where do you want to go?" He asked, shrugging and getting on the bike.

Lyska smiled and hurriedly hopped on, wrapping her arms hesitantly around his middle, still wary of contact. "Anywhere. Let's just have fun!" She insisted, silvery blue eyes brightening in anticipation as the door opened in front of them.

"That I can do." He smirked, hearing the motorcycle's engine purr to life. He gunned the engine, doing a wheelie that prompted Lyska to let out a startled whoop of excitement as they shot out of the hidden garage and onto the streets.

The bloodstreaked dirty blond increased her grip on him as she tossed her head so the visor would flip down. Hidden by the helmet, an ecstatic smile lit up her face, practically igniting her eyes with delight. She laughed as they easily threaded through the traffic too fast for anyone to get a good look at them.

"Faster! Can we go faster?" She asked, her tone wild and reckless as she spoke over the comm. link installed in the helmets.

A grin appeared on his face. "I've been waitin' my whole life for someone ta ask that." He answered, the engine roaring as the speed increased.

Both riders laughed in the pure joy of speed while the motorcycle's engine continued to propel them faster through the streets of New York.

* * *

After about a half-hour of being speed demons, Raph slowed the vehicle to a normal speed so they wouldn't crash.

"That was so much fun!" Lyska gasped, breathless with adrenaline. "Can we go again?"

"Not right now, but maybe tomorrow." He laughed at her enthusiasm, leaning into a turn.

"Where are we going, Raph?" Lyska asked curiously, looking around to try and see familiar landmarks.

"Somewhere I like to go. You're not afraid of heights are you?" He asked mischievously.

She smirked and replied, "I've run on rooftops and jumped from building to building like you and even fallen off some. I'm not afraid of heights."

"That's good." He remarked, slowing the speed to a crawl before stopping altogether, the duo hidden in a deserted, thin alleyway. "C'mon, we gotta walk the rest of ta way."

Lyska pulled off her helmet, ignoring the static cling that made her hair seem puffier than before. Pulling out a hair tie, she quickly swept her hair into a high ponytail, placed the helmet on the bike, and hopped off.

Having already taken off his helmet, Raph gestured for her to follow and began to climb up a fire escape to the roof of a building. Lyska eagerly followed, lightly jumping up as high as she could to speed her ascent.

When she reached the top, Raph was waiting on the edge of the building near thick wires that ran from building to building. She walked over and looked out over the edge.

This particular building was the closest to the park. Already all the park's trees' leaves were changing to vibrant reds, yellows, and oranges, easily visible despite the fact that it was night.

Lyska looked questioningly at Raph. "We're going to the park?" She asked, confused. Hadn't they already gone there before?

He smiled secretively. "You'll see." He answered, enjoying her frustrated pout. "Don't worry, it'll be worth it!" He encouraged, using the thick telephone wires as springboards to catapult himself into the nearest tree, landing lightly.

Lyska stared as he executed the movement fluidly, and looked at the black cords nervously. She gave Raph an apprehensive glance, and jumped onto the wires, pushing off as hard as she could.

He caught her easily, swaying backwards with her momentum before steadying her. "See? Not so hard." He smiled as she punched his arm playfully.

"Warn me what I have to do next time, I don't use wires as springboards often." She ordered, a smile ruining the sternness of her tone.

He shrugged and jumped to the next tree which had more branches available to use to get down safely. Lyska followed him, again having him steady her as she almost slipped.

"A little rusty at this, huh?" He teased, avoiding her fist and allowing himself to fall to a lower branch.

"Well, yeah!" She retorted, her tone reflecting her "no duh" attitude. "How many places can you count with trees to run around on in this area? Few! That's how many!" She couldn't help but smile as he laughed at her tiny rant, hopping down to the ground and catching up with him.

After checking the area for other humans and finding it empty, he led Lyska to a dark maroon leafed tree and started climbing.

"Another tree?" Lyska asked doubtfully, eyeing the colorful leaves.

"Trust me. You'll like it." Raph insisted, offering a hand to her.

She smirked and jumped up beside him. "Race ya!" She purred. "_Ready-set-GO_!"

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" He protested, hurrying after her as she rapidly leaped from branch to branch.

She laughed and waited for him. "All right, I'll wait for ya." She conceded, helping him up from a particularly weak tree limb. "Are we going all the way to the top?"

"Almost." He answered, pulling himself higher as Lyska lightly sprang up next to him.

In another few minutes, they managed to reach a nest of branches that made a secure and stable resting place in the shape of a circle. Lyska stretched her arms and looked around, eyes gleaming.

"This is so cool!" She exclaimed, a grin on her face. "It's like a bird's nest, but way nicer with all the tree leaves!"

Raph smiled and pulled aside a branch with one arm, exposing part of their little hiding place. "Look out here." He said, glancing out of the opening.

Curiously, Lyska moved closer to him and peered out of the gap, repressing a delighted gasp.

From here, all the trees looked like a rippling tide of fire as the wind rustled the branches and leaves, the colors' hues fading and blending and shifting constantly in a never ending pattern.

"It's beautiful..." Lyska whispered, her eyes wide with wonder, unable to look away.

"Yep. Found it by accident when I was takin' a walk and some human nearly saw me. I had to climb the tree and Bam! Here it was." He explained, leaning against a thick tree limb comfortably, watching with satisfaction as Lyska had a smile growing on her face.

She sighed and leaned on a branch opposite to him, still looking out at the view. "I've seen a lot of places like New York City, cities, towers, skyscrapers...none of them had anything like this though." She murmured, glancing at him for a moment. "This makes New York special."

He grinned, hiding the curiosity that wondered what she was talking about. The view or...maybe...

"Where have you been? You never told us about your travels or about how you got so banged up." He added, looking at her reprovingly at the last part.

"The travels I can tell you. As for the injuries, all in due time." She responded guardedly. "I'm still having trust issues. Part of living on the streets."

"So..."

"I went around to a bunch of different places. I don't remember the names but I remember what they looked like. I remember finding a shoreline town, they had great spaghetti. There was another place that was covered in trees and plants and I just loved it." She smiled at the memory. "That's where I learned to run around and tree jump. Next was...oh what was it? Some sort of meadow place. Bunches of farms everywhere."

"So you basically just wandered?" Raph asked, tilting his head.

Lyska laughed somewhat bitterly. "I was a runaway with no money, no job, no home, and no plan. What would you expect? After a few months I started wanting to go back home, but it was too late at that point. I had gotten myself so lost I could barely tell which way was up."

"But you managed to find your way back." He stated.

"Yeah, miraculously. Turns out maps are actually helpful. That is, if you can read them." She added sourly. "You wouldn't believe how complex it is!"

Raph laughed. "Donny complains about it too." He commented, grinning as Lyska chuckled.

"Of course. Maps are a source of unending frustration." Lyska smiled, the bitterness fading away as she looked at him. She seemed to debate something and her eyes hardened minutely, making her turn to look out at the sea of trees once more.

The sound of laughter suddenly permeated through their hiding place, causing them to jump and look out below them, wondering what the noise was coming from as it slowly grew louder.

A couple holding hands were walking past below the tree, smiling and laughing and generally just staring at each other with joy. The girl swung her hand, linked with her love's, and pressed against his side, a content smile on her face as her love kissed her forehead, looking at her with adoration.

Lyska and Raph retreated slightly into their treetop hiding place, silently observing the couple as the two humans gleefully walked beneath the leafy limbs that hid the two above.

Lyska made a small noise and retreated back inside the alcove of leaves. She curled up, knees drawn to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs, head resting on her knees, a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked, tilting his head in confusion. And just a moment ago she was perky...

She mumbled something unintelligible and turned her head away, obviously reluctant to speak, whatever she had said sounded annoyed/embarrassed/angry.

"C'mon, you can tell me." He insisted, scooting closer until he sat next to her on her right. "You trust me don't you?" If not, all his hard work for the past months would be-

"Yes, mostly." She answered quietly. "It's just..." She broke off and looked away, flushing slightly as her silvery blue eyes darkened. "It's stupid. Forget it."

"Nope. Tell me. What's buggin' ya?"

She gave him a hard glance and sighed heavily. "Promise not to laugh?" She asked, sounding tired, her gaze staring up at the leaves.

"Promise." He assured her, nodding decisively.

She took a deep breath and stated, "I hate the way I look." She cringed as if expecting him to burst out laughing despite his earlier promise.

He simply blinked and gestured for her to elaborate. Didn't all females feel concerned for their appearance?

She frowned sadly. "I don't look pretty, I don't look nice, I don't even look semi-mediocre!" She answered, seemingly upset over the facts.

"So?" He asked, not really seeing the importance of the matter.

"So? SO? I have bloodstreaked hair! I have a scar on my face that runs from here to here! I have tattered clothes and scraped knuckles from punching people! I have bruises and scars all over!" She burst out, dismay threading into her voice. "Who could ever look at me the way he did to her?" She whispered, her face coloring in shame even as she spoke.

Raph was silent. Oh. That's why.

"I know it's girly and weak to want that. Stupid and girly and mushy and UGH! I HATE this emotion!" She snarled, slamming her fist against the tree's limb. "I feel so weak and pathetic when I said it. GAH, what's WRONG with me?!"

Raph moved slowly and gently brushed back some of Lyska's hair that had come loose from her ponytail. She looked up in surprise/confusion.

"ya don't look that horrible ya know." He chided softly. "The bloodstreaks are awesome, the scar makes ya look kickbutt, and the injuries just add ta that effect. It shows you're a strong person who isn't afraid ta stand up for herself. I think that's beautiful."

"beautiful?" She whispered, her eyes flickering with astonishment.

"Uh, did I just say that out loud?" He asked, looking away and rubbing the back of his head nervously as he blushed faintly. "I meant I, uh, I..." He stammered nervously before sighing, his lips twitching as he heard Lyska giggle at his stumbling.

"Look. I like ya. I have since I saw ya that first time. That's why I never went away. You were...interestin'. Different than most of th' people in New York. I liked that." He shrugged. "But I didn't say anythin' cause I thought you wouldn't feel anything anyway."

She looked at him sidelong and glanced away. "I like you too." She said softly, barely noticing him stare at her in surprise.

"What? Really?"

She nodded mutely, not looking up. "I liked how you weren't fazed by what I did. You understood and liked most of the things I do. I liked how you'd spar with me and teach me different moves."

She looked up at the top of the tree distantly. "Most people would just run away from me cause I'm the 'freak' and 'loner' and whatever else they could come up with. After I...left...it became unbearable because Liza wasn't there. She wasn't there to help me up or make me laugh. But you did, when you found me, that is. You never really left and genuinely wanted to help me. I liked that."

Raph smiled and leaned against her, feeling her stiffen slightly and then, tentatively, lean back.

"So what now? Where do we go from here?" Lyska asked, tracing the tree limb's grooves with her fingers.

"Dunno. We both like each other. We want ta get to know each other more." He tilted his head to the side. "Where do you think we go?"

Lyska nodded wordlessly, accepting that it was her decision and feeling grateful he let her choose. She knew what she wanted, she had for a few weeks once she had realized she liked him. She murmured something softly.

"What?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend I guess." She repeated louder, face tinged a faint pink, not noticing his amber eyes sharpening in excitement.

"Are you asking me?"

"Do you want me to?

"Hmmm...nah, I've got a better idea." He shifted so he was facing her in a cross-legged position. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, flashing a smile at her.

She laughed. "Blunt. I like that. Yes I will be your girlfriend BUT!" She held up a finger. "No kissing, not yet okay? I'm not exactly ready yet." She looked almost shyly at him, a genuinely affectionate smile appearing oh so softly. "Is that alright?"

He grinned and put his forehead against hers, watching her silvery blue eyes brighten in joy as he said, "I'm willing ta wait for ya."

**FF: Cliché, but who cares? It's cute!**

**(P.S. Yes, Lyska does indeed hate emotions that make her feel weak and girly. But for Raph she'll put up with those things ;P)**


	22. Thank you SO MUCH Lyska

**FF: AND NOW, THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...chapter 22 :3**

Liza lay comfortably against the pillow, tilting her head back.

_"When do I not want you here in my arms, how does one waltz away from all of the memories..."_

She liked this song. It was soft and loving, appropriately named, How Can I Not Love You.

_"...how do I not miss you...when you are gone? How can I not love you...?"_

She adjusted the volume on her music player using the knob on the side. Good thing she had asked her sis to get her songs, otherwise she'd be bored to tears.

Listening happily to the song, she breathed in and out evenly, imagining scenarios and scenes in her mind that played along to the music's theme. (**A/N: I DO THIS ALL THE TIME. 0_0**)

She loved to daydream to music. She'd do it whenever she had time, which wasn't really much since she was spending so much time with the guys and her sister and...

Her smile faltered. She still had yet to call her parents. A quick glance to her left revealed the black glossy device sitting innocently on a nearby table.

Deceptive little thing.

She was so nervous about calling them and that little machine seemed to mock her. It would be so hard to face them again...were they alright? Oh, they must be panicking with worry...

A knocking sounded at the door, throwing Liza out of her guilt-laced thoughts. She blinked in slight confusion but called, "Come in!" as she turned off the music and began to wrap up the cord.

Donny appeared and smiled at her, seeing her awake.

She returned the smile, all sad thoughts instantly blown from her mind as joy swept through her. "Hey Donny, what's up?" She asked, chocolatey hazel eyes sparkling as she shifted to place her music player on a nearby table.

"Nothing much. How're you doing?" He asked, sitting on the cot next to her legs.

She gave him a scolding/amused look. "You asked me that twenty minutes ago, Donny. I'm fine." She replied amusedly.

"Twenty minutes? You sure?" He insisted, worriedly checking her over.

She laughed and batted his probing fingers away. "I'm sure, silly." She confirmed, grabbing his hands and pinning them down so he couldn't move them., her grip firm but incredibly gentle.

"Okay, okay, give me back my hands. I need them, you know." He teased slipping his hands from underneath hers, trying to ignore the voice that sang, _no, leave them there a little~ longer..._

"So, what's the reason ya came in here?" Liza asked, leaning back again and smiling fondly at him.

"Wanted to say hi." He answered, smiling a little sheepishly.

She grinned and waved her hand. "Hi."

He bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Hi."

"Do you want to see Sparky again?" She asked, reaching over and pulling the plushie from its place on the nearby table. "He missed you!" She playfully nudged his shoulder with its snout, silently urging him to pick up the plushie.

He chuckled and picked up the toy, feeling the familiar sensation of its fur. Looking up, Donny noticed Liza staring at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked, feeling somewhat self-conscious under her expectant gaze.

"Didn't you miss him too?" She asked, tilting her head in an adorable fashion which he tried to ignore.

Catching her meaning, he rolled his eyes and said to the plushie, "I missed you Sparky." He turned to Liza. "Happy?"

"No. Hug him."

Sending her an amused, dry look he hugged the little toy to his chest, releasing it after a few seconds. "How's that?"

"Now I'm immensely happy." She replied, chocolatey hazel eyes gleaming as she prepared herself for her exercises. Wincing, she shifted her position and breathed deeply for a moment, following the instructions to strengthen her lungs against collapse. **(P.S. you actually have to do this every day if you break a rib, and collapse is an actual danger if you don't exercise your lungs. D8)**

"You sure you're doing alright?" Donny asked, voice soft with worry as he saw her twitch at the pain and discomfort.

She managed a smile for him once she finished her exercises, breathing faster than normal with the effort. "I told you, I'm fine." She chuckled. "You're so fussy."

He gasped in mock-indignation. "I am NOT!"

"Yes you are!" Liza insisted, fighting back giggles that threatened to break out.

"Not!" He persisted, a grin on his face showing that he was joking.

"You asked me five times yesterday, three times this morning, and now twice at this moment." She listed, flicking up a finger for every time she counted. She cocked her head as she added it up. "Ten times. Eh, you're slowing down so that's good."

"I slowed down?" He asked, somewhat surprised.

"yep. You asked me if I was okay _fifteen_ times before." She reported stretching her freshly unbandaged arms over her head languidly, reveling in the sensation of her sore muscles exercising.

"huh. I'll have to work harder." He teased, grinning when she gave him a look that clearly said, 'Please DON'T.'

Sucking in a sharp breath, Liza bit back a groan as the pain spiked when she moved her middle. Leaning forward partially, she reached out and pointed to the far end of the table. "Can you hand me the ibuprofen? It's starting to hurt a lot more again." She asked, looking apologetic and smiling thinly as her breathing hitched painfully. She opened her mouth to continue but was cut off.

He shook his head fondly. "It's fine, you don't have to apologize." He informed her as he grabbed the bottle.

"How'd you know I was going to-?" Her sentence was cut off as they both realized Liza had been leaning just a little too close and Donny had not expected her to be so near.

They were silent for a moment, settling for staring at each other's eyes in surprise as their foreheads collided, both unable to move in shock.

In that one moment, Donny could see the green and amber flecks swirling in her brownish hazel eyes, emotions flickering in the depths enticingly. Liza could see the highlight of gold in his chocolate colored eyes, blending and warming into melted pools that gleamed languidly.

Then they came back to their senses which told them that the situation was awkward.

Jerking back, both blushed and looked away nervously, not seeing the other's reaction.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I uh, I didn't..."

"No, no, I wasn't looking, uh, here's the, uh, medication."

"Oh, thanks, heh." Liza daintily took the bottle and took her normal dosage of the small pills, using a glass of water her sister had brought to swallow them.

Awkward silence reigned as both struggled to come up with something to say, desperately trying to stop the furious blushing even as they still avoided eye contact.

Liza's mind raced as she wondered what she could possibly say or do.

_Goodness this is so awkward, I can't believe that just happened and...and...is he blushing? _She dared to peek tentatively up at him and was surprised to see that he was looking away, his cheeks blazing a scarlet color. _D'awww...He looks so cute when he's blushing..._

Liza froze. She thought he was...cute? She nearly screamed in repressed shock and frustration for not realizing it earlier as comprehension slammed into her mind. _I'm starting to...I want to love him. _She whispered in her mind, eyes widening in an emotion she couldn't even name, looking at him in a new light. _I don't love him yet but...I'm close to. That's why I kept feeling so...happy around him, so warm, so...distracted..._

She glanced up again, her own blush lessening to a rosy color as she watched him fumble for words. A smile formed on her face, her eyes softening fondly, completely at peace with her revelation.

"Liza, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that-" He stiffened in shock as he felt Liza sit up, the sheets crinkling, and kiss his cheek, his blush having returned full force.

"hey." She said gently, turning his head towards her with her hand cupping his chin. Her warm chocolatey hazel eyes practically glowed as she looked at him affectionately. "It's okay. I don't mind a bit. Sure it's a little awkward, but we can make it go a bit smoother can't we?"

He gulped audibly, eyes wide with surprise, embarrassment, and something else. "As...as friends?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady though her gentle grip on him and the tiny voice singing, _She liiiikes you~! She liiiikes you~!_ that were rapidly pummeling his self-control into the dirt.

She laughed briefly and her cheeks visibly reddened somewhat. "As, uh, as more than friends, Donny." She whispered, voice softening and she smiled shyly.

He returned the bashful smile and cupped her cheek in his hand, repaying her affectionate gesture as his heart seemed to take flight as corny as it sounded. "I would be delighted if we could do that..." He murmured, clasping her free hand in his, the blush still on his face but softer.

She glanced down at their linked hand with a soft breath and tightened her grip on his hand possessively. Looking back up, she leaned a little closer and nuzzled his snout. "I'm delighted you said that." She murmured back warmly.

Inching closer, their breath just barely ghosted across the other's face. They were almost touching and-

"LIZA!"

Lyska's overjoyed shout startled the couple in the lab, making both jump apart in shock, their blushes renewing their intensity.

"Perfect." Liza muttered under her breath, disappointed she wouldn't be able to get her first kiss.

"I, uh, I should go before Lyska tries to kill me." Donny pointed to the door reluctantly.

"Wait!" Liza protested, grabbing his arm. "C'mere, first." She whispered, looking at him pleadingly.

When he obliged, she kissed his cheek again and then playfully nudged him in the door's direction. Putting a finger to her lips, Liza murmured, "I'll tell her so you can have a head start, m'kay?"

He grinned at her and nodded. "You're a lifesaver!" He called as he slipped out the door.

She laughed and laid back against the pillows, silently whimpering. Her leaning forward had made her ribs move slightly, sending waves of medicine dulled pain shooting up her spine and middle.

"LIZAAAAAAAAAA!" Lyska shouted again, barreling into the lab and slamming the door shut behind her, going so far as to lock it.

Apparently her news was important.

"LIZALIZALIZALIZALIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lyska shrieked excitedly, rushing to her sister and jumping up and down like a hyperactive little kid and not the 20 year old she was. (As if she ever acted her age. how ridiculous XD)

"Lyska! What is it? What happened?" Liza asked in shock, recoiling as her sister hugged her unexpectedly.

Lyska pulled back and gave a beaming smile that shone so bright, Liza couldn't help but think of the carefree girl her sister used to be. The one who danced in the rain.

She took in a deep breath and nearly squealed, "Raph asked me out and I said yes!"

"He...? You said...?" Liza was speechless, eyes huge.

Absolute silence for a moment.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She gleefully shouted, feeling a lower volume would be completely inadequate for a situation like this.

"I KNOW! ISN'T IT GREAT?! I'M SO EXCITED!" Lyska responded in kind, wriggling with her delight.

"LET ME HUG YOU!" Liza ordered, flinging her arms out for her sister.

"OKAY!" Lyska agreed instantly, eagerly wrapping her arms around her sister.

They both jumped, bounced, or bobbed as best they could in excitement until Liza yelped and fell back, clutching her side. She still managed to look up at her sister with a radiant smile.

"I'm so proud of you! You finally let someone in..." Liza gasped, exhausted from the shouting and weird jump/bobbing motion.

"I know." Lyska had quieted but her eyes still gleamed with unfathomable energy. "I'm scared, but...I know I'll be okay with him. He makes me feel safe as cliché as it sounds." She shrugged helplessly, sending a quirky grin at her sister.

Liza laughed softly but quieted as she knew she had to tell her sister. "Hey sis?"

"hmm?" Her sis was still flying high on her happiness, despite the worries that needled at her in the back of her mind.

"Um, since you were so honest and told me, I thought I should tell you that, uh..." Liza faltered, struggling to maintain her courage.

Lyska motioned for her to continue, oblivious to her uncomfortableness due to her own joy.

Liza bit her lip anxiously. "MeandDonnyaregoingout!" She blurted.

Lyska twitched and turned to look at her sister, her silvery eyes seeming as calm as the ocean. "Care to repeat?"

Liza fumbled for words. "Well, we didn't say it out loud, it was kinda an...i dunno, an unconscious agreement." She winced and looked worriedly at her sister. "Are you...ok with this?"

Lyska merely smiled calmly at her, stood up, kissed her sister's forehead, and strolled out the door.

Seconds passed...and nothing happened.

Liza cocked her head and waited. Flipping open her cell from her table she dialed Donny's number. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she waited while the phone rang.

_"Liza?"_

"Hey Donny. She just got the news."

_"How'd she take it?"_

"3...2...1..." Liza held the phone out towards the door.

"WHERE IS THAT SISTER-STEALING KARTOFFELPUFFER?! I'M GONNA-!"

Liza pulled the phone back, cutting off her sister's threats. "You on the rooftops?"

_"Already halfway across the city."_ She could just hear the grin in his voice.

"Be careful. She's relentless." She warned, a fond smile on her lips.

_"I will."_

"And, as a side note, are we officially dating now? I mean, we already got the customary overprotective relative." She added, nearly giggling at the thought as a crashing noise reminded the girl of her sister.

A pause. Then, _"I guess we are. Does that mean I get a kiss when I get back?"_ He asked teasingly.

Liza froze as a blush crossed her face. Then she laughed. "You flirt. Just get back home in one piece."

_"Will do! See you soon."_

Liza smiled and flipped the phone closed, shutting off communications. Just a moment afterwards, she started in surprise before a somewhat pleased grin crossed her face.

She said the lair was home. And she believed it.

**FF: D'awwwwww! :')**


	23. Love, Kittens, DANGER

**FF: You reviewers are such amazing peoples :') Such wonderfully nice reviews...I'm so glad you enjoy this story! Your reviews really encourage me to keep updating and revising my story. THANK YOU ALL!**

**FF: And now, only 3 chapters left~...**

Liza was humming melodically to herself, resting on the couch. She had convinced Raph (through extremely long deliberations) to help her to the main room since she needed a change of scenery. Being the overprotective big brother figure, he wouldn't let her walk. Instead, he carried her.

Now she was reading her book, (The Host,) whilst lying on her back and breathing deeply. Breathing had gotten easier and less painful the more days passed. She guessed her healing ribs were doing better than she thought.

It had only been yesterday evening when Donny had to flee her sister's wrath and Lyska had been hunting throughout the night.

Liza had frequently had to quell her worries about her new boyfriend being torn to pieces by her sister by remembering that Donny had been training all his life and Lyska wouldn't kill him...hopefully.

Groaning in frustration at not knowing anything, Liza tried to throw herself back into the book, hoping it would be able to distract her.

It worked.

However 22 minutes later, Lyska marched in dragging Donatello behind her in a headlock using only her right arm around his neck, forcing him to bend over partway.

Lyska stormed right up to her sister with her free hand on her hip.

Donny winced and looked up, one eye closed in discomfort. He chuckled nervously, "I didn't know she could clear a wall in two jumps." He tried to shrug but stopped as Lyska twitched her arm a little tighter.

She pointed at the captive genius and said shortly, "Explain," silvery eyes stormy as the sea in a hurricane.

Liza sighed and forced herself up to rest against the back of the couch. "First of all, let go of him." She ordered, looking dryly at her sister.

Lyska growled but obeyed, releasing her hold on him and stepping back to allow him to stand up fully.

Liza motioned him to come over while hiding her smirk. Her sister was actually a little shorter than Donny yet she managed to hunt him down and take him prisoner. It was a little amusing.

Rubbing his sore neck, Donny gratefully moved to sit on the couch next to Liza, who leaned against him comfortingly. He nudged back, allowing a fond smile before turning his attention to the irked bloodstreaked blond who had started tapping her foot impatiently.

Shaking her head slightly, the brunette looked at her sister pleadingly. "Look, we like each other a lot. We want to see each other and we're going to do just that. Por favor, no matarlo."

Lyska whined softly in discomfort. "Hermana, no me gusta esto." She protested worriedly. "Eres mi hermanita."

"Yo estaba feliz por ti!" Liza argued, her back arching in indignation. Her expression softened. "por favor ...?" She asked, her eyes widening and watching the older girl beseechingly.

Lyska's face hardened unforgivingly for a moment before it relaxed and she breathed a loud sigh. "Fine, I won't kill him. But if anything happens..." She glared at him warningly. "I'm skilled with a blade and I can hurt you."

He put a hand to his neck regretfully. "Yeah, I know that." He remarked dryly, sending her an annoyed glance.

She smiled sweetly at him and walked away, apparently satisfied with the talk.

"How come you speak in Spanish with her?" Donny asked, turning to look at his new girlfriend.

Liza smiled at him and nuzzled him. "That way our parents wouldn't know what we were talking about if we wanted it to be private." Her smile turned sad. "They have a hard time understanding the way my sister and I are anyway."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." He reassured her, making certain that she was snuggled against his side.

She sighed and leaned into his embrace. "I hope so." She murmured, feeling a horrible pull at her heart.

Something was still wrong.

* * *

_With Lyska..._

"Mkay, let's see...salad? no...French fries? Definitely no. Eww! What_ is_ that?!" Lyska muttered to herself as she scraped through the garbage can, searching for food items. "Burgers! Yes! This will make them really happy!" Lyska purred, pulling out said objects and setting her pack on the ground, opening the flap.

She set the food inside a plastic bag she brought, (only the meat part,) and stuffed in her bag, turning back to grab some more food.

"Okay, I'll have to get some other stuff too like," Her eyes lit up as she noticed another tasty morsel. "Chicken. This will do quite well."

Scooping that into her bag, she picked it up and moved on to the next dumpster, hoping that more food would be available.

She scoffed to herself as she opened the container and pulled herself halfway through. People threw away so much in the city it was almost laughable until one thought of all that food going to waste.

Lyska wrinkled her nose in disgust. This was still in the wrapper. How wasteful. Still, it gave the less fortunate a food source so at least it was put to good use.

Looking at her pack as she grabbed the food, she noticed it had slipped to the side, bulging more than normal.

Shrugging, she attributed it to the food being stuffed into it and proceeded to place more items into it. Once she was satisfied with the weight of the bag, she pulled it onto her shoulder and walked off to her little hiding spot, not noticing the smug Foot Ninja that sneaked off.

After walking a few minutes to the warehouse she had been bunking in, she felt a soft grin appear on her face as she heard the yelps and barks and howls.

"I'm back little ones, miss me?" She asked fondly, taking a knee to embrace the dogs and cats that swarmed up to her. "yes, yes, I've got some food for you, just calm down!"

When she had started staying there, (She didn't live at the lair,) she kept seeing the poor homeless animals that wandered the streets, painfully gaunt. Guilt had overpowered her mind that she had food to eat and they didn't until she went dumpster diving for them almost every night, returning with more than enough food every time.

Spreading out the large food pile, she distributed it evenly to all the animals, occasionally breaking up some spats over a morsel. Stroking a tiny kitten's back, she rubbed his orange fur thoughtfully, hearing his mewing purr as the too-small kitten turned big emerald eyes to her face.

Well...Mikey _had _said he always wanted a cat...

* * *

_At the lair a little while later..._

"Mikey?"

The hushed whisper surprised the orange banded turtle, making him jump from where he was reading a comic book. He looked around, seeing no one, and then peeked behind the couch, finally seeing Lyska crouched hesitantly behind it.

"Lyska? What is it?" he lowered his voice to match her volume, sensing the need for quiet as he hopped over to kneel beside her.

She glanced about. "I know I should have asked first but...I wanted to show you so badly I...well, why don't I just show you?" She whispered guiltily, reaching for the zipper on her rarely worn sweatshirt.

Mikey raised an eye ridge at her strange tone of voice but gasped as a soft, orange kitten's head peeped out of the girl's jacket, uttering a meek, "Mew?"

Large green eyes blinked up at him in confusion, its white muzzle opening to mewl again. White tipped paws kneaded the jacket with tiny claws that retracted and extended.

Mikey's eyes grew huge as he took in the sight of the tiny kitten. "Awwwww..." he breathed, reaching out to gently pet the little one's head as it mewed again.

"He's very friendly." Lyska murmured, eyes uncharacteristically soft. "I found him starving on the streets and I thought, 'Hey! Mikey's always wanted a kitten!'" She looked up apologetically. "Sorry to spring this on you but-"

"I love him!" Mikey shushed her, taking the kitten from her to cradle in his own arms, smiling as the little furry being yawned and nipped at his fingers. "He's perfect..."

Lyska sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! I was so worried he'd be left on the streets and-"

She was cut off yet again, but this time it was by an elderly rat.

"What do you have there?" He asked politely, sharp black eyes calmly observing.

As if he understood, the little kitten poked his head up and mewed loudly, alerting them to his presence.

Splinter cocked his head slightly. "Why do you have a kitten, my son?" He asked, taking in the sight of his youngest holding an orange ball of fluff.

Lyska moved in front of Mikey as if to protect him from Splinter's parental wrath they expected. "It's my fault." She stated instantly, looking at Splinter remorsefully. "I heard Mikey say that he always wanted a kitten and I live in a warehouse that has all these different strays."

She looked desperately at the little kitten who was gnawing on Mikey's finger adorably, the kitten's tiny tail flicking.

"He was the smallest there and I could count every rib. I tried my best to feed him and the other animals but," She struggled for a nice way to say it. "He's too small for his age. He wouldn't make it past the winter if it snowed." She admitted, hearing Mikey's horrified gasp as he clutched the kitten closer to him, earning a confused mew.

Splinter simply listened serenely as he waited for the explanation to end.

"All the shelters were filled, I checked. He would have died and I can't take care of him myself no matter how much I want to." Lyska spoke quieter now, somber at the memory of trying to find homes for the homeless animal. "This is basically his last chance, no one I've talked to wants a scrawny stray kitten with Winter incoming."

As she spoke she affectionately petted the little one's ears, hearing his soft purr in response to her.

The elderly rat remained silent, watching the two calmly. When Lyska finished he asked, "May I see the kitten?"

Wordlessly, Mikey handed over the little bundle of fur to his sensei.

The kitten blinked up innocently at the mutant rat, tilting his head as he tried to figure out who this was. Finally, he purred, rubbing his face against Splinter's robes affectionately.

A smile spread across the ninjitsu master's face and he petted the kitten's stomach, the little orange furball mewing and licking his finger. Turning to the two standing before him, he handed the kitten back and said, "Take care of him and make sure he is well behaved and you may keep him."

Lyska and Mikey stared in stunned silence, eyes wide and mouths agape, (well, Lyska just stared.)

As Splinter turned and began to walk away, arms were suddenly thrown around him in a passionate embrace. He froze in surprise as he heard Lyska whisper with more emotion he had ever heard from her, "Thank you," before she pulled away and went back to the little kitten.

Splinter glanced behind him, noting how warm and loving the bloodstreaked blond now seemed, even with her damaged clothing and tattered backpack. He smiled.

Pets were a good thing after all. He would know.

All three jumped in surprise as Leo raced into the room ordering, "Everyone grab your gear. There's an attack by the Foot topside."

Mikey instantly placed the kitten in Lyska's grasp. "Take care of him until I get back!" He called, grabbing his weapons and racing out the door. "I want to name him!"

Lyska promptly gave the kitten to Liza, who had been resting on the couch since she refused to go back to the lab, and stated to the boys, "I'm coming with you."

Without waiting for a response she dropped her pack, it would only weigh her down, and pulled out her daggers, slipping them into the cloth belt she wore. (Liza had given it to her as a gift.)

Liza stared in shock as they left the lair, (Donny kissing her cheek goodbye,) leaving Splinter, the kitten, and Liza alone.

Liza blinked at the tiny kitten deposited in her lap as he blinked back at her. Looking over at Splinter she asked, "Why is there a kitten on me?"

He quirked a smile at her question. "Lyska had brought this little one for Michelangelo since he had wanted a pet cat and because this kitten would not have lasted through this winter." He explained, pausing to scratch behind the kitten's ears, an action that was rewarded by a delighted purr.

Liza nodded agreeably and gave the kitten a pet on the head, accepting the explanation without question. "He's pretty cute." She commented, tilting her head as she smiled at the kitten warmly. "Aww, he's purring!"

The young cat mewed and closed his eyes halfway as she gently scratched him under his chin. His tail swept lazily side by side in happiness.

Liza giggled at his purrs and mewls, hugging the kitten a little closer.

Splinter smiled at the affectionate scene and moved off to go get some tea for himself.

* * *

_With The Others..._

Leo slashed his katanas forward, cutting parallel slits in the Foot Ninja's uniform. Spinning, he landed a sharp kick to the opponent's chest, sending it flailing backwards into another.

The Foot Ninjas had decided it was a good idea to attack an old power supply station. No clue why, but with the amount of ninjas it was apparently important.

Mikey bent back to dodge a swipe of a katana and bounced back to punch the ninja in the throat, momentarily cutting off the air supply. He grinned at his brothers and jumped on top of another ninja, distracting it enough for Raph to body slam it to the ground.

Continuing his charge, Raph easily tackled another ninja about to spring a surprise attack on Donny.

Said purple banded turtle ducked to avoid an attack and slammed his bo staff on his enemy's head, effectively knocking it out. He spun and used his staff to block a katana aimed at his head and swiftly disarmed his opponent.

Lyska had thrown herself into the battle, slashing savagely at the legs of her attackers, opting to cripple them so they would surrender faster.

She used her flexibility and agility to dodge, jump, and twist to avoid attacks, all aimed to kill her. She used her blades as if they were extensions of her arms, having learned from Leo and Raph how to use her weaponry more effectively.

Suddenly, a hood was thrown over her head, forcing her to recoil from the one who had shoved it over her.

Her sight now useless, she swiped and slashed around her in wide arcs, each strategically done to provide a circle of protection. She also punched if one got too close, not bothering to check if it was friend or foe.

One knife was knocked from her hand, her wrist being held tightly. Twisting her hand she sunk her nails as hard as she could into her captor's flesh, feeling blood pooling underneath her fingernails.

Once released she continued to swipe and kick and slash and scratch and even bit if one was too close. She used everything she could think of, not having enough time at any point to tear the hood off her head.

It wasn't enough.

Something tackled her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air and tried to kick the weight off.

A rope or binding tied her legs together, another snake-like thing wrapping around her wrists despite her savage thrashing. She didn't have enough air or oxygen to scream and she was rapidly losing energy.

She coughed violently, struggling to breath. The air was sickly sweet and almost bitter.

_Chloroform..._ She managed to recognize fuzzily as she slipped into unconsciousness, wondering what was happening as the Foot Ninja lifted her motionless body to carry her away.

**FF: I never really saw how Klunk got introduced to them so I made up my own way. You like? :3**

**FF: By the way, this is Liza's and Lyska's conversation in Spanish:**

**(Liza: Please don't kill him.**

**Lyska: Sister, I do not like this. You're my little sis!**

**Liza: I was happy for you! ...please?)**


	24. Fighting and BOMB!

**FF: Yo. I'm watching CHUCK. Have another chapter ;)**

**(P.S. OMGOODNESS you guys and girls are AWESOME! Thanks so much for being so nice!)**

"Hey! Raph!" Leo called over the sounds of battle, flipping over a ninja's weapon and kicking it in the back.

"What?" he shouted back, stabbing through a ninja's uniform and throwing the ninja at a group of them.

"Where's Lyska?" Leo asked, jumping to avoid a sweep kick.

Raph jumped on top of a Foot Ninja and looked around, scanning the black mass of bodies for one particular bloodstreaked blond. "I can't see her!" He yelled, twisting to bring the ninja's head smashing down onto the rooftop.

* * *

Liza twitched and opened her eyes, still sluggish with sleep. She had taken a nap for a few minutes with the new kitten on her stomach, purring up a storm. She'd taken to calling him "Kitten" for now, since Mikey had yet to name him.

Looking around, she noticed nothing was moving or even making any noise.

So...what woke her up?

* * *

Mikey leaped over a ninja to land next to his hot-headed brother. "I didn't see her over there!" He reported, blue eyes wide with concern as he motioned to the area where he was.

"Not here, either!" Donny had joined the conversation, using his staff to swing himself in a circle, effectively knocking down five ninjas.

"Is she down?" Raph asked, straining to catch a glimpse of the fiery girl through the sea of Foot Ninja.

* * *

Liza forced herself to sit up, cradling the kitten in one arm who continued to sleep peacefully, not even stirring.

She strained her ears, struggling to find what had woken her.

A faint, rhythmic, high pitched sound greeted her. It was muffled, probably hidden under something.

"Liza?"

She jumped and stared at Splinter, breathing a sigh of relief. "Goodness, you scared me and Kitten!" She gasped, a hand on her heart, feeling the pain that stabbed through her as the kitten mewed in protest.

"Did you hear it as well?" He asked, completely ignoring her comment.

She sobered instantly, nodding her head. "I don't know but it sounds...constant. Like it's...pulsating or something." She described it haltingly, trying to figure out its source.

Splinter was silent, her large ears flicking forwards and backwards to pinpoint the noise's location. He looked up suddenly and moved with purpose towards Lyska's backpack.

"It is coming from her pack." He stated, bending to unlatch the flap.

* * *

"I don't think so, she would've screamed or something." Leo answered, narrowing his dark blue eyes in concentration, blocking a weapon aimed at Mikey.

Raph laughed shortly. "She wouldn't scream if she could help it." He remarked, before his eyes widened. "Or if somethin' happened to her."

"You think the Foot got her?" Donny asked, risking a glance at his brother as he slapped another opponent away with his staff.

Abruptly, the Foot retreated, swarming menacingly in one corner of the building. They all stared at the turtles with the same blank stare their masks permitted.

* * *

Soft hands joined his in searching through the bag, Liza determined to help despite the pain that moving had caused her.

The noise had definitely come from Lyska's bag, but it wasn't in the flap's compartment, nor was it coming from underneath it.

Liza cocked her head and pulled open a hidden pocket on its side, feeling a hard object inside.

_Weird, Lyska doesn't like to use this pocket..._ Liza thought in confusion, eyes narrowing suspiciously as she finally tore it open.

* * *

"We have not stolen her." One of the Foot Ninja stated in a deep, dull monotone. "She came to us." It was a male. (**A/N: Congratulations, it's a boy! XD**)

"You're lying!" Mikey shouted, growling angrily at the Foot Ninjas, gripping his weapons tighter.

"Then why did she leave you in the fight?" He asked, cocking his head. "Why did she trick you into believing her your ally?"

"She IS our ally!" Raph snarled, brandishing his sais threateningly. Also his girlfriend but that was info best kept to himself.

The foot ninja kept up its strange stare. "Wrong. She helped us in planning your demise." He said, devoid of emotion.

"What? That's NOT true!" Leo protested, readying his katana for another fight.

"It is." That same monotone flowed out of the ninja's mouth impassively. "And soon you will know what she has done for us."

* * *

"BOMB!" Liza screamed, scuttling backwards in horror as the metal device clattered to the floor, the seconds ticking downwards ominously.

Splinter instantly pulled her away from it, opting to get away from the danger.

"Splinter we have to run! There's only forty seconds!" Liza cried helplessly, her hazel eyes wild in fear.

"Quickly then! We must go!" he ordered, helping the injured girl to her feet even as she scooped up the little kitten.

The two scrambled as fast as they could to get out of the lair, escaping into the sewer systems.

* * *

"She hasn't done anything for you!" Don countered. "You have no proof!"

"But we do." A distorted version of a smug inflection appeared in the ninja's tone. "You will know in fifteen seconds."

* * *

"Run Splinter, the fire will escape through here! It won't stop until we get farther!" Liza shouted, crying in pain as the sensation electrified her senses with excruciating agony, her pumping legs adding to that effect, multiplying it as her ribs screamed protests, the medicine wearing off.

He didn't say anything but gripped her arm tighter, pulling her along as he forced himself to run faster.

* * *

A long, low rumble reverberated through New York's streets, shaking the ground slightly.

The turtles wobbled with the vibrations but kept their balance, a feat not accomplished by some of the Foot.

The same ninja spoke with cold triumph. "Your home is destroyed. Your sensei is DEAD."

* * *

They struggled to keep running, the pain causing Liza to slow, it was a miracle she had made it this far anyway.

A reverberating boom echoed through the tunnels, inspiring fear in the trio fleeing.

The little kitten mewed in distress, his sensitive whiskers detecting the danger and rising heat. His large frightened emerald eyes blinked, terrified, up at Liza.

Liza continued to try and run further, yet her body could no longer handle the waves of agony.

She cried out in pain and collapsed, skidding on the slick floor even as her hand, (the other cradling Kitten,) scrabbled on the ground, trying to drag herself farther. Splinter skidded to a halt and helped to pull her forward, freezing in shock as he saw the wave of fire that stretched at the end of the tunnel.

"Hurry, Liza!" He urged, straining to lift her. "We must hurry! Get up!"

"I can't!" She cried out in anguish, her ribs tormenting her body as the pulsated cruelly. Tears streaked her face as she gasped for breath. "Go without me, I can't make it any further! Take kitten with you, please!" She weakly pushed at him, unable to do any more than hand the crying kitten into his arms.

"I cannot leave you to die alone!" He insisted, continuing to try and drag her further.

Hearing the fire coming closer, she reacted without thinking of anything except the knowledge that she WOULD NOT let them die.

She wrapped her arms around Splinter and the kitten, and threw all three into the sewer water, the wave of fire descending upon them as they touched the water's surface.

_If nothing else, just let them live! Don't let this be in vain!_ She prayed desperately, surrendering to the oncoming darkness.

* * *

"NO! You're lying! You have to be..." Mikey cried, trying to stop the uncertainty he felt, blue eyes wide in confusion.

The Foot Ninja shook his head. "They're DEAD. All thanks to Lyska."

They could hear the smirk in his voice as the Foot Ninjas departed, leaving the four to scramble to check if their home, their family was alright.

They ripped the nearest manhole cover off and plunged into the darkness, racing along the pathways until they came to the tunnel a few turns away from the entrance.

They froze as horror suffocated them, the paralyzing fear for their sensei and Liza sweeping through them.

"It's ash." Donny sounded choked, his strangled voice breaking the agonizing silence. "It's all over the place."

The pathways were caked in it and the sewer water swirled the inky black around in it. On a wall there was ash smeared aside in a message.

**_WE TOLD YOU_**_._


	25. She's alive? THEN GO GET HER!

**FF: I couldn't help it, have another chapter you marvelous people you!**

Lyska snarled and slammed against the door again, hearing the wood groaning. She rushed the exit again, smashing into it with her shoulder.

The door moaned lingeringly but refused to break.

She mentally howled in frustration, ignoring her aching shoulder as she retreated. Deciding to try again, she backed to the edge of the shed she was locked in, preparing herself for the oncoming impact.

Charging forwards and kicking off from the wall, she lunged at the door, splintering the weakened wood and crushing it with a final smash. Falling forward, she rolled with the impact and got into a fighting position, fists up by her head aggressively.

No one in sight.

Straightening, she winced at the wooden shards sticking into her skin. Pulling some out, she ignored the blood beginning to flow down her arms, legs, and cheek, choosing instead to run across the rooftop where the shed was kept.

Throwing herself off the side, she grabbed the fire escape and swung herself onto the metal contraption, wobbling a little as she tried to balance herself.

Lyska raced down the levels, not pausing to catch her breath for even a moment. She didn't have time- she had to protect her family!

Her speed doubled when she hit the ground, propelling her incredibly fast to the nearest manhole conveniently a few yards away.

She tore it off and leaped down inside, barely managing to close it in her haste. Recognizing the familiar sewer system tunnel, the bloodstreaked dirty blond raced down the route, struggling to go faster.

When she saw the tunnel that would surely lead to the lair, she skidded and collapsed on the ground, yelping in shock.

Lifting herself to her elbows, she gasped as she recognized the substances as ash and soot on the pathway. Getting to her feet, she ran down the route, desperately hoping nothing had happened as she struggled to keep her balance.

She was disappointed.

When Lyska managed to get to the tunnel that had the entrance, she couldn't help it. She froze at the sight of scorch marks and the black dust that was everywhere that crawled along the walls and coated them.

She began to breathe heavily, eyes widening. "Liza?!" She shouted, looking around. "Liza?! Raph?! LEO! MIKEY! SOMEONE!" Her cries grew more desperate as she continued unanswered, hysteria threading into her tone, her chest heaving to draw in breath.

"Lyska."

She whipped around, air whooshing out her airways in relief. "Oh my goodness, you're alright!" She breathed, her lips breaking out into a relieved smile. "I thought, I thought you had been killed!"

Before her stood her four turtle friends, each wearing identical expressions she knew all too well.

Suspicion. Fear. Worry. Anger. Pain.

Lyska's smile faltered. "What? What is it?" She asked, her reassured tone sharpening in concern. Her eyes suddenly widened, her mouth dropping open in horror.

"Liza was in the lair." She whispered, silvery eyes terrified all of a sudden. She grabbed Raph's shoulders frantically, staring him in the eye. "Was the lair hit? Please tell me it wasn't. It wasn't, was it?"

He looked away wordlessly.

She released him. "No..." She murmured, turning to stare down the seared tunnel. "No. No, no, no, NO! NO! LIZA!" She screamed, running to the lair's doors and wrenching it open, dashing inside to see the complete and utter destruction.

Everything was damaged, blackened, singed. Ash stained the walls like spatterings of blood, the ground crunched when she stepped on it, caked in soot. Furniture was cracked in half, splintered against the wall, still burning softly with embers glowing in the charred remains, wisps of smoke still swirling in the air.

Lyska fell to her knees, her breathing rapid and her eyes scanning everything. "no...no..." She moaned, her hands coming up to her face in horrorstruck agony.

"Liza..." She keened, bending over part way in her mourning, tears falling from her eyes as she recognized the fact that no one could've survived the blast.

Which meant her sister was dead.

She was the picture of suffering. Ash smeared her legs, torso, arms, and face. Blood from splinters of wood dripped down her skin from multiple wounds, her shoulder bruised horribly from underneath her shredded sleeve. Her face was becoming streaked from tearstains with a cut on her face bleeding, the scarlet liquid dripping down her chin.

"Why did you bring the bomb?" Leo asked, tone dead quiet.

"I didn't bring any bomb." Lyska answered, her voice thick with grief and loss.

"It was in your backpack. Donny found out it was the center of the explosion." Mikey responded softly, cerulean eyes confused and hurt.

"I never put any bomb in the bag. I just went to get food for my animals I feed." She said, her breath catching as she hiccups, tears sliding down her cheeks in streams. Her head shot up. "Oh my- I'm so STUPID! So, SO STUPID! Why didn't I look?!" She suddenly snarled, slamming her fist on the ground in rage, angry tears cutting through the blood and soot on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Donny asked, confused. Raph still refused to say anything, but he watched with growing interest.

"I was getting my animals food and I wasn't keeping an eye on the bag, and I... oh goodness, why didn't-?" She constantly broke off her sentence in dismay, her voice choked.

"Lyska. What happened?" Leo asked harshly, forcing the girl to look him in the eye.

"I, I noticed the bag leaning in a way it never had." She cried, closing her eyes in pain. "I should've noticed the difference. I never use the front pockets and one was full." She didn't bother to wipe away her tears. "I brought the bomb! I killed Liza!" She sobbed, her shoulders heaving with the force of her sorrow.

Donny looked away, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Where were you?" Mikey asked, tone soft. "In the fight, that is."

Lyska swallowed hard and slowed her gasping breath. "The Foot used chl-chloroform to knock me out...they p-put me in a shed and left me there." She hiccupped, rubbing her eyes miserably. "I should- should've been more careful...I-"

She was cut off as Raph made his way in front of her and enveloped her in a hug. She froze in shock before wrapping her arms around him, desperately clinging to him, craving the comfort he was giving her.

"S'ok." He murmured soothingly. "We believe you."

Lyska pulled back I confusion. "Why wouldn't-?"

"The Foot made it look like you planted the bomb and abandoned us." Leo explained, retreating so the couple on the ground would have more space. "We couldn't find you or anyone and everything was covered in ash."

"But I didn't mean to! I didn't know!" Lyska protested, grabbing Raph's arm fearfully as she looked earnestly at him, silvery blue eyes filled with tears.

"We know you didn't. Liza was in the lair and we know you'd never hurt her intentionally. Besides, your injuries match your story." The blue banded turtle reassured her gently. "But we aren't going to let this-"

"MY SONS!" Splinter's voice suddenly echoed down the tunnel, startling everyone.

"Splinter?" Donny whispered, astonished. "SENSEI!"

"My sons!" Splinter repeated, stumbling into view. His clothing was soaked and singed, his body posture was exhausted but he managed to carry the soggy little kitten in his arms carefully.

The turtles instantly rushed to their father, embracing him, Lyska also included in the hugging.

"Father? But...how?" Leo stammered, trying to comprehend that his sensei wasn't even that injured.

"You have Liza to thank, my sons." He answered, leaning on Raph's shoulder to support himself, his right leg/paw burned badly.

"Liza?" Lyska moved closer, silvery eyes growing hopeful. "She's alive? She made it out okay?"

Splinter nodded. "She and I found the bomb and had to abandon the lair. When we were almost to the southern tunnel's exit, she collapsed. Her ribs wouldn't allow her to move any further and she wanted me to leave without her." He explained, giving the little kitten to Mikey to hold.

Lyska bit her lip. "She would." She whispered, her eyes once more filling with tears, imagining her sister's suffering as if it was her own.

"I refused to leave and the explosion sent out a wave of fire that was nearly upon us. She grabbed the kitten and I and threw all of us into the water to avoid the flames. I'm still surprised she had the strength." He shook his head in wonder.

"She didn't drown did she?" Donny asked fearfully, his eyes widening.

The elderly rat shook his head. "I do not believe so. When I managed to pull myself and the kitten out of the water, I turned back to help Liza. Before I could do anything but see her coming up to the surface, something attacked me and made me lose consciousness. When I woke, I was alone with the kitten." He finished, looking up at his sons and at Lyska.

Lyska's legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground, arms listless and eyes wide. "She's alive...thank goodness she's alive!" Her voice broke as she wiped away the tears of relief that fell down her cheeks, Mikey crouching next to her for support.

Splinter held up a hand to stop any more comments. "I'm certain that whoever destroyed our home, also had a particular target in mind." He stated seriously.

"They were after Liza?" Mikey asked, astonished.

"It's the Foot." Leo interjected, heading off any other remarks or statements. "They're the ones that blew up the lair and they're the ones that most likely took Liza."

"When do we leave?" Lyska asked, her tone suddenly dark and menacing. "No one hurts my family..." She snarled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Smiling faintly at the girl's use of words, Leo answered as seriously as she.

"We leave as soon as you're all patched up. We're taking back Liza."

Lyska smiled grimly and added, "And no one's going to get in our way."

**FF: ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEEEEEEEFFFFT~!**

**(couldn't resist XD)**


	26. Farewell

**FF: *sob* It's the last chappy *sob***

It was silent in the Foot Headquarters, the ninjas moving with quiet footsteps as they went about their business.

The large stacks of crates containing weapons and supplies were scattered about, no one bothering to organize it, seeing the task as unnecessary. They could get to it later.

Swiping a keycard in front of a panel, one Foot Ninja opened a door and slipped inside, not noticing the slight movement behind him.

Said Foot Ninja was nearly giddy with smugness. Earlier on today...er...tonight, he had triggered the explosion that destroyed the turtles' lair, killing their sensei. Shredder was going to reward him wonderfully!

It didn't matter that they still didn't know where the lair was, it was gone now.

And, in addition to his accomplishments, he and his team also managed to-

The Foot Ninja fell to the ground, unconscious, as five shadows loomed over his fallen body.

"Nice one Lyska! Very clean." Leo praised softly, bending down to the defeated ninja and taking his keycard.

Said girl smiled a small smile, relaxing from her striking stance. "I've had practice." She murmured, silently gliding to the door and pulling out a map of the building's schematics. "We should take this door and then go right." She reported, her eyes sharp in concentration, hoping that their route would lead them to Liza.

Earlier they had downloaded some...'borrowed' schematics from the Foot Ninja HQ very discreetly. After they'd examined and puzzled over the complicated diagram, they'd decided on the most probable route that would hopefully lead them to their missing member.

Which is why they were now infiltrating the headquarters late at night.

The turtles nodded, moving through the door swiftly when it was unlocked thanks to the stolen keycard.

It was like a routine as they stalked through the mostly empty hallways, a predicted, repeating routine.

Sneak, Sneak, Guard, knock it out, sneak, sneak, left. Sneak, sneak, another guard, take that one out, sneak, sneak, straight, right, sneak, sneak...

This was repeated constantly for twenty three minutes until they came to an auditorium like room, a huge dome-shaped room.

No windows. Dim lights. Twelve doors. One giant screen on the wall directly across from them.

It was also empty.

...Riiiiiiight. Who believes that? No one?

Cautiously, Mikey inched closer to Leo, hiding behind him. "Well...do we go in or...?" He asked, peeking over Leo's shoulder.

Said leader took a deep breath and nodded. "I guess we should, I mean...it IS a trap so just be really REALLY careful." He insisted, warily creeping into the room with his brothers and Lyska, weapons drawn.

Nothing happened as they slowly moved around the room, staying clear of the closed doors in case something should pop out to say, 'hi I'm gonna kill you.'

Suddenly, the lights burned brighter than ever, illuminating the room harshly.

Lyska, Mikey, and Leo cried out, having not closed their eyes at the right moment like Donny and Raph had.

The large screen flickered to life, scarlet numbers appearing.

**_20:00...19:59...19:58...19:57..._**

"It's counting down!" Mikey gasped, remembering the horrible events of the last countdown that had happened. When the bomb exploded.

"yeah. But what happens at zero?" Lyska growled, glaring furiously at the numbers as if they were the things barring her from her sister.

A booming alarm blared once, abruptly opening all the doors and sealing the one they came through. Each metal opening revealed a legion of Foot Ninja just waiting to attack.

"Perfect~..." Lyska purred evilly, a snarl on her lips. "I was hoping to let out some aggravation..." She moved into an aggressive stance, eyes flashing darkly.

As if that was their cue, the Foot Ninjas raced forwards, weapons raised and eager to fight.

The brothers and Lyska instinctively braced themselves for the onslaught.

The first wave was brutal. The Ninjas (Foot Ninjas are called 'Ninjas' and the turtles with Lyska are called 'ninjas,') wielded advanced weapons as the other waves threw Ninja stars at their opponents.

It was quite a difficult feat to be deflecting the airborne projectiles whilst dodging blows aimed at torsos, necks, heads, and sides. But they managed.

Leo bent backwards to avoid a jab with a sword and used the momentum to complete the backflip, kicking the Ninja in the head and knocking it out.

He jumped into the air to avoid the Ninja stars and threw a few of his own in response, also punching another Ninja in the stomach. He whirled and blocked a katana, straining against his opponent as he lifted one foot and slammed it against the Ninja's chest, making it fall onto another group.

He smirked to himself and readied for the next enemy. They fell like dominos.

Raph was doing quite well. For each hit he absorbed he easily doubled the blows on the offender, working his way through the seemingly never-ending waves of Ninjas.

He did a split-kick to two Ninjas who thought they could sneak up on him, and then twisted in a half-flip that swung his legs around to slam into another opponent. He swiftly kicked his enemy's legs out from under it, grabbed its ankles, and threw it into another opponent.

He panted slightly but attacked with vigor in his swipes and kicks.

Mikey was practically having a ball.

He easily hopped, jumped, and even skipped out of the way, constantly talking to his enemies which drove them nuts.

"oooh! That was close!" He crowed cheerily, backflipping and kicking the Ninja in the head. "I was just a lot better at that move. Hey is that a new uniform? Ugh, stick to the old one! This one is SO tacky!"

His comments angered his opponents which made them sloppy in their attacks and easily susceptible for Mikey to slip past their guard and knock them out before dancing back out of range.

He grinned at the Ninja before him and began a whole rant on the cliché-ness of their outfits, delighting in the easily perceptible rage that flew through the enemy's attacks.

Donatello was defeating one Ninja after the other, carefully controlling his movements and attacks, each strike smoothly leading to the next deadly, fluid movement.

His bo staff twirled threateningly and knocked out three Ninjas in less than two seconds as he simultaneously kicked the Ninja behind him. Whirling he deflected a Ninja star and hit a Ninja over the head with his staff.

He kept focus, never once forgetting the goal of their mission. Get Liza back.

NO ONE kidnaps his friend and gets away with it!

Lyska snarled in rage as she snap-kicked an enemy in the chest, making him expel his breath in a huff, giving her the opportunity to aim a punch to his head.

She cartwheeled out of the way of a katana and used her daggers to parry another hit before slamming her knee into her opponent's gut, sending a kick to his head when she twirled to slice at another's chest.

She WAS getting her sister back, they WERE going to succeed, and the bad guys WOULD pay.

They continued to fight, never once being able to pause as the tide of Ninjas kept flowing. They never noticed the clock nearing the end, never noticed the ticking become audible, never noticed the screen flickering slightly.

Suddenly, a horn blared an earsplitting shriek of an airhorn, making all the Ninjas and ninjas freeze in shock.

The Foot Ninjas instantly grabbed those knocked out and dragged them away, the mass of black clad bodies vanishing and leaving the five alone in the room.

The metal doors clanged shut with an air of finality.

The group stared in confusion at each other as they panted, their battered bodies sagging in exhaustion.

The screen that displayed the numbers, now reading **00:00**, fizzled out and was replaced with the image of Shredder, revealing only from his helmet to his midchest.

"So, you managed to survive that. I am disappointed." He said in his ridiculously deep voice.

"We're disappointed you're not dead too." Raph shot back, a sour look on his face, earning a snicker from Lyska.

Shredder chose to loftily ignore that comment, instead stating, "I am going to give you a choice. One will have dire consequences."

"Here we go." Lyska rolled her eyes at the cliché sentences.

"Either you surrender or things become unpleasant." He boomed, his voice echoing around the dome shaped room.

"it was unpleasant when he popped up." Mikey whispered, eliciting a few chuckles from his brothers and a snort from Lyska.

"We will NOT surrender, Shredder. You should know that by now." Leo answered the armor clad villain, a mock disappointed tone added in at the end.

Instead of annoying the man like it usually did, he seemed positively gleeful. A very VERY disturbing emotion for him. "Then let the consequences happen. Remember," You could hear the evil smile in his voice. "YOU caused this."

The screen flickered out and the occupants of the room readied themselves for battle, waiting for the Ninja's to swarm out and attack again.

But they didn't. None of the metal doors opened, no armies came out. Nothing.

The screen crackled for a moment and then revealed an overdone dungeon looking place that seemed to be required for bad guy bases. The view showed Liza standing at the end of the cell, her hands shackled above her head with light coming from a grate above her.

Parts of her jeans and shirt were tattered and singed, her arms showing red burns that must have been extremely painful. A trickle of blood was running down her forehead and a bump was obvious on her head.

Liza's hair was bedraggled, there was a bloody scrape on her cheek, her wrists were bruised from the shackles, and she was breathing smoothly yet deeply, a testament to her determination to not show fear.

Her chocolately hazel eyes burned with determination as she glared at the entrance that was off camera.

"Liza!" Lyska and Donny couldn't repress the shouts that exploded from their throats.

A clanking sound was heard and a Ninja appeared carrying a sword in a sheath. He approached the chained girl and waited for a moment, inspecting the prisoner.

"What do YOU want?" She growled lowly, glaring.

"Last chance..." The Foot Ninja murmured in a soft, dangerous voice. Oh great. He was one of them talkin' ones.

"Never." She responded tartly, her voice aggressive, answering the unspoken question, something only she and the henchman knew of.

"Are you absolutely certain?" The Ninja insisted, its quiet voice intense as it's hand rested oh so gently on the sword's handle.

Liza paused, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Then, recognition flashed in the chocolatey orbs.

She knew. She knew why it was asking. She knew what would happen if she answered incorrectly.

Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donny, and Lyska knew it too. They held their breath, anxiously waiting to see what would happen since they wouldn't be able to get there in time anyways.

She looked at the floor and closed her eyes. Liza was silent for a moment, gathering her courage. Then she looked up defiantly and said in a steady voice, eyes firm yet terrified, "NEVER."

And then the Ninja struck.

Liza gasped, eyes flying open wide, her mouth gritted, her body shivering in shock.

The chains released and she stumbled forward before falling on her back, holding her wound tightly, weapon still lodged inside, her chest heaving as she fought for air.

"NO!" Such a simple word, yet filled with so many complex emotions.

She gasped and wheezed as her breath grew fainter, the stones beneath her turning scarlet with her blood as it slowly pooled below her.

Shredder's voice echoed as he spoke one last time, "I'll let you say goodbye."

The screen blanked out and a hologram appeared in the room a little ways ahead of the battered group.

Lyska released a cry of anguish and raced forward, the brothers right behind her.

The hologram allowed them to touch and feel as if Liza was really there and vice versa, as if it were a cruel way of saying, 'you're too late...she's not really there...so close and yet so far..."

(**A/N: listen to the song "Forever in my heart" by Kenny Loggins at 1:03 for this part.)**

Liza couldn't speak, blood forcing its way up her throat and down her chin as her struggles to breath slowly grew weaker and weaker, the sword still impaled in her stomach as her hands clutched helplessly at it.

Leo was by her legs with Mikey next to him by Liza's torso, opposite to Donny and Raph. Lyska 'held' Liza's head on her lap, 'stroking' her sister's 'face' tenderly.

Weakly, Liza lifted one hand, slicked with her lifeblood, and softly 'touched' each one's face, 'caressing' them lovingly.

When she reached her sister, her hand moved to wipe away tears that rolled down the dirty blond's cheeks, her holographic hand not really making a difference as the tears just dripped over her 'hand'.

The feeble movement nearly made Lyska sob as her silvery blue eyes stared helplessly at the weapon embedded in her beloved sister.

As Liza's hand 'cupped' Donny's face, he lifted his hand and gently grabbed her 'wrist', pressing his face against her 'hand.'

She tried to say something but hacking coughs interrupted her, blood spattering her clothes from the harsh movements. She winced, her glorious, frightened hazel eyes opening again to see her friends watching her with agonized expressions.

She did the only thing she could do, and it didn't make sense to the others.

She smiled, her eyes and that smile filled with love even as tears of pain trickled down her face.

_I love you, my family. Don't forget me..._ She thought dimly, unable to speak as her strength gave out.

Suddenly, the hologram fizzled and faded away, leaving them along in a cold, empty room.

**FF: *dodges flying objects* Wait! Wait! Wait! *ducks under table to avoid anvil* I SAID WAIT! There WILL be a SEQUEL! I repeat, there WILL be a sequel! It'll just take a long time for me to update, sorry. **

**FF: Also, all you fantastically amazing people, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! See you later ;)**


End file.
